Ace High
by Kimmylovesyou707
Summary: Katniss agrees to marry Gale to please her mother but when she goes to share the news with his family whom she's never meet before she starts to fall for the sweet and sexy cowboy next door Peeta but as the departure date moves closer she's forced to choose between picture perfect Gale or hottie Peeta. Join Katniss as she discovers that maybe all those romance novels aren't BS.
1. Prologue

Katniss Everdeen To Do List:

- Run my own successful publishing company√

- Build my fantasy home in New York, New York √

- Be Happy [_Error subject deleted from list_]

- Keep everyone happy √

- Marry a man I love [_Error subject deleted from list_]

- Marry a man mother approves of...

* * *

**WARNING:**

_Protagonist is a bit "bitchy" in the beginning due to some dark history from her past however once said dark history is revealed later in the novel she will not act like that anymore & you will understand why she acted that way in the beginning. So for now bare with me and please give me your patience I promise she is __not__ some evil soul!_


	2. Chapter 1

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

**WARNING:** AU & somewhat OOC

Chapter 1:

"Ms. Everdeen please excuse the interruption-"

I glance up at my latest personal assistant, Clover. I hold up a finger pausing her mid-sentence. I train my eyes back onto my computer screen. I'm right in the middle of editing a paragraph for one of the books we'll be publishing this summer and it's almost perfect.

She stood tall her heart pounding fast in her chest, fear slowly swallowing her whole but she wouldn't let it show. She looks fearless and defiant as she stands there her long brown hair whipping like flames in the air. She had lost so many people to this rebellion and all she ever did was hide but not anymore. She would fight for everyone she lost and she would make the change they all dreamed of.

I lean back into the comfort of my desk chair smiling with content at the screen. I quickly save the document before emailing it to Donna on the publishing floor to have her send it out. An almost inaudible annoyed breath fills my ears bringing me back to reality. I turn to face the only person in my office, my personal assistant. Her hair is in a tight bun and the annoyed look she gives me creates wrinkles in the corners of her eyes only adding to the aging look of her face.

"Miss Simion I hope that I did not just detect a sense of annoyance in your voice when you're addressing me. I do not have to remind you that I own the company you work for and explain to you how easily dispensable you are" I address to my personal assistant smoothly.

Clover's eyes widen and her cheeks turn tomato red at my statement. She reminds me of a character I've written about in the past. She looks embarrassed and frightened and I almost feel bad for her. I usually wouldn't have been so cruel to her but i simply hate when they disturb me in my office.

Some say I was blessed with the gift for business and creative writing as a young girl but blessings had nothing to do with it. I've worked hard to achieve what I have and I will not stand to be disrespected by my own employs. Boundaries must be set and followed. I was her employer and she will treat me like it.

"Of course not, please forgive-"

I cut her off once again waving her off. I wanted to finish sending Abyss of Courage to Donna's section so it could be sent out before morning. I also wanted to begin to edit the novel The Emerald Eyes before I move on to preparations for the next board meeting and then visit John on the finance level to check in on ratings.

"Just tell me what you came in here for. I do have a business to run Clover."

Her cheeks flush pink again and she stumbles to answer me.

"Just give me the damn report Clover I have work to do!" I exclaim at her.

She nods before answering me.

"Naked Sky is finished and ready for its last edit. It'll be on your desk and ready for you tomorrow morning. The Darkest Heart is done and has been sent out. You have a missed call from Miss Isabelle Everdeen..."

Clover's voice fades out as she searches the stack of papers in her hands for the note my mother must have asked be passed along to me. I wait patiently in my chair for her to continue. My mind wonder to the reactions we'll get from The Darkest Heart. I make a mental note to check in and see if Sarah from the language department had translated the novel in Spanish so it can be publish in Hispanic regions too.

A small cough bring me back and I turn back to Clover to see her waiting for my response but she no longer holds that annoyed look. I smile at her.

"Forgive me what did you just say?"

"This is the message Miss Isabelle Everdeen left." She continues holding out a post-it note to me.

I take it from her placing it on my desk and nod at her to continue.

"Also you have dinner reservations at six with Mr. Gale Hawthorn" She sends me a tight smile as she delivers her last piece of information before leaving my office.

Now to explain Clover's reaction to my dinner reservation is pretty simple.

Everdeen Publishing was a pretty huge company, I should know i own it, and yet news still manages to travel fast. It's no secret that my last personal assistant Glimmer was urgently removed from her position when rumor spread that she had been sleeping with the owner's boyfriend, AKA my boyfriend Gale Hawthorn owner and CEO of JJ Jingles.

Now before you go and get all mushy on me know that this sort of thing happens between him and I a lot. He sleeps around I get back at him and then we have dinner to make up. We're on the dinner stage right now hence the dinner reservations Clover mentioned.

Gale wasn't a bad guy. Actually to about 99.9% of the female population he's easily categorize amongst the 'perfect boyfriend' and 'marriage material' section of men. It's his perfect looks that drew so many girls to him. His straight brown hair and brown eyes always had girls swooning after him. For other girls it's his sparkling personality but for me it's something different. It's that we just work, you know? Here in New York we both share a head for business for we both run successful businesses. We also understand each other's boundaries. Like our past which is strictly off limits at all times.

I turn to the note my mother asked to be passed on to me.

Katniss.

Just calling to tell you I'd love to have you and Gale over sometime. That is if your still together. Anyways don't forget to ring up your mother every once in a while. And please pick up your phone you know i hate calling your work it's really unprofessional.

Love,

Mom

That was mom for you. She'd never let a moment pass her where she didn't stick her nose into everything and then judge you for something you weren't even conscious of. She calls to invite us over already knowing that if it isn't Christmas or no one's dying I wouldn't leave work and i especially wouldn't pull Gale from work to have lunch with my mother.

She has only ever heard of him besides her Google search she most likely made too and he knows close to nothing about her and I intend to keep it that way. However I should call her back to at least decline her offer.

I reach for my phone when the buzz of the intercom of my work phone brings me out of my actions. I place my IPhone back into the drawer it usually stays in during work hours. I turn to the phone. It flashes the receptionist's level. I quickly pick up the phone and bring it to my ear.

"Hey Sally, what's up?" I greet the receptionist.

She has always been my favorite. She's such an ambitious writer and a great one at that. It's such a shame that her shy personality stops her from trying to peruse a career in that field of work.

"Sorry to disappoint but it's not Sally, gorgeous. Just plain old me" I hear Gale's voice respond.

"Oh hey baby" I mentally cringe at the nickname.

I usually hated the cheesy nicknames that were over used all the time with couples, but Gale and I's latest fight was about "my lack of affection" hence the nickname.

"What's up?" I continue quickly recovering.

"Dinner reservations at six ring a bell babe?"

"Oh shit" I cuss into the phone as I glance over to the clock.

It read 5:45 PM. Not actually late but to Gale it might as well me midnight. He was very punctual and prides himself on it.

"Yeah..." Gale replies and i hear a hint of annoyance in his voice but I know him well enough to know he wouldn't dare pick a fight with me in front of anyone.

Gale loved to have everyone believe he lives a glamorous happy life.

"I'll be down in a second i promise." I answer hurrying to hang up the phone.

I rush over to the bathroom in my office. I take out my makeup bag and the long navy brown dress that I packed for our dinner reservations already knowing I'd get swamped at work and forget. I throw on the floor length dress that brings out my curves and apply a little bit of quick make up to bring out my brown eyes. I tug my brown hair free of its tight bun running my fingers through it.

I take the elevator and arrive mere seconds later. I stand in front of Gale watching him as he tries to unsuspicious check the time. I tap his shoulder causing him to turn in my direction. The charming smile he was already using widen when he realizes it's me. Gale is a lot of things; charming, sweet, and even funny at times but he isn't patient. So I know that smile was at my quickness not so much me personally.

However that doesn't stop him from leaning in for a quick kiss. His lips are partly chapped and his mouth rather stiff as he kisses me but this is usual for us too. Our kisses have always been awkward. I pull back and smile at him.

The car ride to the restaurant is silent but it isn't an awkward silent more of a confortable silence. We're both very dedicated and hold a huge passion for what we do that we're always drop dead tired when we take a break from work. So when we do we never really feel the need to fill the empty space with pointless conversation.

Gale takes my hand into his own as he leads the way to our table. I try to remember the last time I ate as my eyes scan the over the menu. My stomach grumbles as if to answer me. I smile inspite of myself. The last thing I ate what a beagle with low fat cream cheese this morning after my routine workout and shower. I look up at Gale who holds my gaze. He's smiling too.

"You'll run yourself ragged if you keep working without nutrition" Gale comments at me playfully.

"Says the man who doesn't even eat breakfast!" I exclaim playfully.

Gale shakes his head at me but the smile on his lips doesn't leave.

"Just order, Everdeen"

"Order for me?" I ask him with a smile.

He turns back to look at me studying my expression and weighing my words. I allow Gale an input in many things but it was rare I allowed him to give his opinion of my food, let alone pick it out for me but I'm in a good mood. There is just something about tonight. Maybe it's that we're finally on good terms after two weeks. He nods at me his smile widening.

He snaps his fingers and a second later a waiter waltz up to our table. I take her in. She has thick natural curly red hair that is waist length. She has small eyes but the makeup caked on her makes them look bigger. Her nose is petite and covered with a splash of freckles and she has an unnaturally amazing body.

I tune back into reality to see the waitress pretty much stick her boobs in his face. Here we go again, and just when we were making up. I continue to watch the exchange but to my surprise Gale doesn't even turn. He's look straight at me. I lock eyes with him and watch a nervous smile over take his lips so I smile back at him. It wasn't often I saw a shy or nervous side of Gale.

"We'll have a bottle of your finest champion. A chicken salad for the lady and a steak for me. Thanks" He orders shoving the menu's in her direction.

Still happy and surprise at Gale lack of interest in any girl I don't bother getting angry at him ordering me a salad the moment he does it but once the waitress is gone it dawns on me how hungry I am. I'm so hungry from not having eaten since morning that I might just eat Gale for ordering me a salad when i need a real meal

I snap out of my thoughts at Gale takes hold of my hand. I watch him stand from his seat with curious eyes. What was he doing? He kneels in front of me. I swear my eyes are about the size of saucers right now. He has to be joking! We've only been dating for three years. Isn't there some kind of seven year rule or something? And we just got back on good terms what in his mind tells him now is the time.

"I love beginning and ending my days with you. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Katniss Everdeen will you marry me and do me the honor of becoming Katniss Hawthorn, my wife"

All the air has literally left my body. How could I say no to that! Oh who are you kidding Everdeen you can't say no to him your mother would disown you the next second. Her dream is that I marry "Gale Hawthorn owner and CEO of JJ Jingles".

I didn't even know Gale had it in him to be romantic. And I was NOT changing my last name. I did not study business and creative writing to start a company and have to change it from my last name to his. No way in hell. In a weird way my last name was my independence and I wouldn't give that up without a fight, one i'm sure we'll have. That is if I live through this moment and respond.

I nod at him not trusting myself to speak. He stands the next second and pulls me into a passionate kiss that I can barely respond too as the noise of the crowd's applause filling the restaurant hits me. What just happened?

Dinner goes by in a blur. Random people come up to congratulate us but soon after I find myself in the confinements of my house- our house now i guess. I feel myself relax as I walk into the kitchen to find some real food, unlike that patsy salad.

"Didn't we just come back from dinner?" Gale comments amused as he watches me fix up a bowl of cereal.

"Salad doesn't fill me up" I grumble as I eat my cereal.

He chuckles at me and makes his way to my-our bedroom. Damn this our stuff was going to take some getting use too. I make my way to bed soon after to find Gale already asleep clad in boxers. I change into my pajamas and slip into bed beside him. I close my eyes and try to find sleep but it won't come to me.

Sleeps never come to me easily anyways but I hoped with all the new information and everything I received tonight sleep would be kind to me. Apparently not. I grumble quietly to myself with annoyance but trying my best not to wake Gale.

To be honest I never thought I'd get married. I mean I always knew it would happen and most likely with Gale but I've just never been the settled down type of girl. In high school I was known to be a strong feminist. In college I never spent much time outside of my classes and even know as an adult I'm one of the only women who can manage to run her company alone and have it be such a success. Being independent is so important to me because I know love doesn't exist and will only lead to disappointment.

Even my mom was disappointed when her husband, my father, left her without another word. I never wanted to be in that position. So I'll fight to keep my last name and there's no way in hell we're not getting prenup. I'm not childish enough to believe we'll live happy ever after. We'll divorce someday like everyone else and when that comes I won't lose my company. Not after how hard I've worked for it.

Gale moves in his sleep snapping me back to reality. If I was going to go through with this I need to at least have faith in us. I want a happy marriage and there isn't a doubt in my mind Gale could give me one. Although we may have our quirks Gale wasn't hard to live with and he at one point before our relationship my best friend. So I'll try and I'll believe that what we have has to mean something. That maybe i can marry a man I don't love with hopes that I'll learn to love him.

* * *

**WARNING:**

_Protagonist is a bit "bitchy" in the beginning due to some dark history from her past however once said dark history is revealed later on in the novel she will not act like that anymore & you will understand why she acted that way in the beginning. So for now bare with me and please give me your patience I promise she is __**not**__ some evil soul!_


	3. Chapter 2

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 2:

"Rise and shine Mrs. Hawthorn"

The noise brings me to surface from my dreamless slumber. I had barely managed to catch three hours' worth of sleep last night. I couldn't stop or even control my mind. I tighten my eyelids in hopes to return to sleep but this only make Gale shake my shoulders.

"Gale" I mutter in annoyance as I blindly swing my arm at him.

His laughter fills the room as I feel his weight being lifted off the bed. When I don't answer Gale he sighs in annoyance now too.

"Katniss it's six, get up." He mutters in my direction before making his way out of the room.

I force my eyes open and stand up stretching my limbs to further wake myself up. I turn to my vanity grabbing my iPod. I always love to wake up to music gives the day a little hope. I click open my playlist named 'Inspiration' and scroll down to play.

I walk into the living room to find Gale sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop. This is our first day engaged and work still comes first but then again work has always come first for us. You could almost say that it was due to our work that we even got together.

Imagine it, Gale as lowly school teacher in a no body state like Arizona. I'd never have turned in his direction. I'm not a fool, I know the only reason we're even together is because of our good names in New York. We're both successful so it'd only make since to tie the knot so to speak.

"Babe you're not going out for your run today?" Gale addresses me watching me curiously as I bring out my laptop.

"Nope, I have a ton of work to get to today." I reply not bothering to turn in his direction as I check my emails.

"You working from home or are you going into the office?"

"Home Office till midday and then I'm flying to the beach house for a little inspiration and to check in on a couple of deals but I'll be back in my office by five." I answer turning to look at him.

I watch as he gives me a brief nod before turning back to my work.

"And You Gale?"

"Work Office until five"

I nod in his direction before pulling my attention back to my work. I allow my mind to wonder to everything I've been holding back since Gale popped the question last night as his car pulls out of the drive way. My fingers fly across the keyboard replying to emails, doing edits, and making appointments.

I always throw myself into my work when I can't or don't want to face reality. So the fact that I'm doing just that means I've completely lost my mind. When your perfect boyfriend of three years asks you to get married I'm pretty sure a normal response wouldn't be to hide inside of business trips, appointments, check ins, and calls. All of which need to be done anyways but any other girl would have dropped work for the day, spent it with her fiancé.

I decided to put my insanity on hold as I call in Clover. The phone only rings twice before I hear Clover's voice on the other end.

"Miss Everdeen may I wish you a good morning. Will you be coming into your work office today or shall you say home?"

Her voice is filled with fake overly cheeriness. How I wish women could be like the women I wrote about in my novels; brave, tough, and strong willed. You sound like such a hypocrite Everdeen.

"I'll be home until midday then I plan to take the company jet to the beach house to work on a new project and check into the deals we have running in that area while I'm there. I will however be back in the office late afternoon. I only called to receive the morning check in" I answer her as my fingers move across my keyboard.

I was replying an email response to Roy, my chief editor in charge of my entire editor level, the list of the new Novels arriving in Summer just as our latest novels are released.

"I'll have the jet ready for you at eleven sharp for takeoff and your return at five. I'll also notify our team in Miami that you'll be in the area and will be checking in on the branch and the deals. I'll also have the evening report for you when you arrive." Clover replies to me steadfast.

"Perfect. What are the rates like?"

"Romance novels are high as always, Mystery has kept steady but our History novels are lacking by three percent."

"Today's appointments?"

"One at six with Cecilia to seal the deal with the new shipment of novels for winter. Another at eight to finalize the design for _The Darkest Heart._"

"Time?"

"Ahead of schedule"

"Keep it that way Simion" I reply

"Always Miss Everdeen" She replies.

I end the call as I open another email this one Adam from the media branch. Adam is the head of the media branch. He controls all publicity our novels get and pretty much anything to do with how the audience sees the Novel. Seeing as we have the best ratings in New York I'd say he does his job pretty well.

I quickly type a reply to him. Next on the agenda was something I'd been dreading all morning, delivering the news to my mother. I can already imagine her over excitement for my marriage to the guy she's always dreamed of for me, one that I don't love. I know it's stupid for me to sit her and complain when I literally have everything I could ever need and want. Plus I know love like the one I lose myself in in my novels doesn't exist. Gale is my closest chance at any fairy tale ending.

Why is it I feel like I'm always trying to convince myself of that? I sigh to myself. For the first time I notice just how big my home is and how lonely it feels. Maybe it's a good thing I'll have Gale to occupy it. That is unless he wants to move into his home, something that I'd seriously hate. I literally built my home to match my dream. I wasn't giving it up anytime soon. Plus it's not like Gale is home very often anyways.

Were alike that way. Our offices were almost our second home pretty much. I shake the thought from my head as I ring up my mother as I make my way to the platform where the jet will be waiting.

"Isabelle Everdeen speaking"

"Hello Mom"

"Katniss darling what a pleasant surprise"

That's mom. Stay at home mom but still acts as if she'd own the whole damn planet. No matter who you are she'll always address your properly almost like she's making a sale.

"The pleasure is all mine mother"

"Not that I don't enjoy our talks sweetheart but what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

I feel myself scowl at her words. I don't know if I can do this. Telling my mom is like signing my marriage contract or saying I do. I take a deep breath counting to ten before slowly exhaling on the count of five.

"Other than returning your call I called with news"

"Yes?"

"Gale proposed last night..." I hear myself whisper into the phone.

My voice is quite and weak and it's a voice I almost never use.

"Proposed what darling? A new job? That you move in together?" My mother replies into the phone.

Her voice goes off untouched while I struggle to answer her. She sounds annoyed at my voice and truthfully so am I. I can stand in front of a room of thousands of important people and deliver the best most heartfelt sincerest speech and yet I get choked up during a conversation with my mother. I mentally chide myself and begin to give myself a prep talk.

She's just your mother Everdeen you can do this! You are powerful New York business women Katniss Everdeen owner of Everdeen Publishing. You are strong. You are brilliant. You are invincible. You can take on anything. Your mother is nothing compared to all you've achieved!

"He asked me to marry him and I told him yes" I answer into the phone proud of the confidence in my voice.

"Oh honey that's great!"

I feel my face break out into a smile at her approval even though I already knew she'd approve of this. All she's ever wanted was for me to marry well and now I am.

"Yeah it is"

"I can already hear the bells ringing!" My mother exclaims and then rants on "I picture a winter wedding. We can hire the best photographer in California. You are coming back home for the wedding right?"

"Hold your horses' mom"

"Katniss have dignity! You are Mrs. Hawthorn now stop speaking like your trash." My mother lectures at me.

I can already imagine her waving a finger in my face. Her big green eyes fill with displeasure as her natural blonde hair falls around her face as she scolds me. I've seen this image so much it's hard not to picture it.

"Sorry mom"

"Don't apologize Katniss you know how I feel about them. If you were-"

"If I were really sorry I wouldn't have done it, yeah I know mom. It won't happen again" I reply almost bored with the conversation now.

"I shall hope not, Gale has enough to deal with he shouldn't have to deal with an ignorant wife too"

I force myself to hold in a scoff at her comment. Yeah my mom made a lot of nasty comments towards myself and other but this just pissed me off. She knows I'm a strong feminist. Gale does NOT have to 'deal' with me. If he wants a perfect stay at home wife he should have known better than to marry a woman as powerful as myself. I mentally note how both Gale and my mother addressed me with his last name. They'll be angry and disappointed to find I strongly plan to keep Everdeen as my sur name.

I choose not to reply to my mother nasty comment. I did not need her to top off an already stressful day.

"Mother I shall speak to you at a later time I am about to board the company jet for a business trip so I'm afraid I must let you go" I reply to her in my most professional all business and no play voice.

It's the same voice I use when scolding an employ.

"Of course. Goodbye Katniss Honey." Her voice just like mine no longer holds emotion.

It's proper as ever and honestly at the moment it doesn't even bug me. I even prefer her that way. At least right now. I end the call and signal for the pilot who's been waiting for me to take off.

I pull out my laptop as we steady in the air. I have three hours until we land and I plan to take full advantage. I notify the house keeper of my arrival, and contact the head of the south branch to have a personal assistance ready for me at my arrival. I also decided to plan lunch with an old friend, Thresh. Might as well while I'm in town.

I spend the rest of my time looking over a new novel named _The Next Light_.

A young man stands by the platform waiting for my arrival.

"Name?" I ask as I hand him my suit case holding my laptop.

I pull out my phone and check my emails.

"William Allgood Ma'am"

I look up to briefly catch his eyes. I nod at him and motion for him to follow me. He does quickly accelerating his speed to match mine. I didn't run three miles every morning to be thought of as slow now did I?

"Occupation?"

"Today? Your personal assistance, normally reception for your southern branch." William replies looking kind of nervous.

"Age?" I ask as I quickly reply to Clover's email to make sure everything is going fine.

"Nineteen"

I look up at him again with curiosity. He was young. All my personal assistance are usually twenty-three and up.

"Let's check in with the branch"

He nods giving the driver directions as I pull out my phone to text Thresh and confirm our lunch plans.

May 31, 2013 2:48 PM

Katniss: _Hey Thresh we still on for lunch at 3 right? (:_

*2 Minutes Later*

Thresh: _Oh, Shit. I'm so sorry Kat but I can't make it I got backed up at work. But rain check?_

Katniss: _This is why I own my own company. Free Rang of hours ;D But yes rain check, but soon! I miss you_.

Thresh: _Not everyone can run a multimillion dollar business! And I'm sure none of those people who can still make time for their loser childhood friends._

Katniss: _Well they aren't are efficient as I am, Duhh! That's why I make the big bucks (; & No not loser childhood friend more like annoying brother who you love anyways because he's simply amazing._

Thresh: _Whatever, I gotta go. I love you Kat take care and we'll meet up soon okay I promise. Don't forget about me yet!_

Katniss: _Okay. Love you too. Don't I always? We better:P Never._

Our conversation ends after that. He has work and just like me I do too. William and I come up to the building. Edward the manager of my southern branch is ready for me when I arrive.

"Good Evening Miss Everdeen"

I inwardly cringe at the mention of my last name. I can already feel our fight over it. But I don't give up this one. They say you have to choose your battles to win the war. Well this is one of those important battles.

"Evening Edward. Give me the full report as we make our way to the head office please. Allgood fetch me a cup of coffee. Black no sugar." I order as I step into the building.

I watch as employs stiffen at my presents and I can't blame them. I'm known to be a hard ass but only because I care about my work with a passion.

I notice that Edward has not started talking as we make our way up to the head office.

"Marriott the report!" I bark at him.

I'm not in such a great mood knowing I'll be spending lunch alone instead of with Thresh.

"Of course forgive me" Edward apologizes.

I remember my mother words in an instance it does nothing to sooth my irritation. I try to take deep breaths but with every breath irritation settles over me until I can no longer handle it. I cut Edward off in the middle of the report. I couldn't pay attention anyways.

"My apologize Marriott but my presence is needed elsewhere. It was a pleasure I'm sure." I inform at professionally as I can muster as my irritation grows larger.

I need to leave here. Maybe leaving the house wasn't a smart call. I could still manage to make it back home cancel all my appointments and alert Clover I wouldn't be in the work office today. No, I should go things need to be done. Wait. I'm the boss If I want to take a day off well damn I will!

I turn my attention to Edward to see him visibly relax at my words. He hurriedly escorts me to my waiting car. William follows in suit but I shake him off.

"Your back to reception I'm afraid." I inform him offering a small playful smile.

"No problem. It was great to assist you today." William replies automatically returning my smile.

I give him a brief nod before stepping into the car.

I feel a lungful of air finally reach my body as the jet lands on the platform in New York. Home sweet home. I don't think I've ever felt so relived to be home then I have now. I chuckle to myself at my silliness.

I'm escorted home by my usual driver which I'm thankful for. I should be use to the new personal assistance, house keepers, and drivers but I never am. It always stresses me out to not know who I'm working with really.

I step into the house moving into the bedroom. I fall back onto the made bed the housekeeper most likely just made. But I don't really care. I just want to sleep away the worries of my marriage, my mother's rude words, and just the overall stress of today.

I feel myself fall into uncountiousness I make out a small noise resembling the opening of the front door but I can't be bothered to get up and look. I feel added weigh on the bed and this causes my eyes to snap open. I eye Gale laying on his side next to me.

I close my eyes again. Gale pulls me to him and I lay my head on his chest. Gale isn't one for public display of affection so he must have bad news but at this moment engulfed in the arms of my fiancé I can't make myself care.

Gale starts to idly play with my brown hair tugging at it at times. His arm slides up and down my torso as he combs his fingers through my waist length hair.

"I have news" Gale announces.

His voice sounds off. Like it's in a distant land or something. This peaks my interest and I open my eyes to watch him stare at a corner of the room. I continue to hold my gaze until his eyes meet mine.

"What's up?" I reply in an attempt to get him to continue.

"I was thinking we personally deliver the news to my family..."


	4. Chapter 3

Lone Star by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 3:

My eyes are the size of saucers at the moment. Gale has never in all the three years we've dated or the seven years of our friendship has he ever solely offer information about his past. Well I wasn't an open book to him either but this had me at surprise. I'd never even heard of his family. Will they like me? What if they hate me and he leaves me and then my mom would publicly disown me. I have to make them like me.

"Of course Gale"

He sighs as if I'd just taken a weight off of his shoulder which only makes my anxiety move higher.

"Thanks Katniss"

I offer him a small smile which he returns.

Time passes and we continue to stay in our embrace.

"Katniss?" Gale voice says breaking the silence that filled the room.

"Yeah" I reply turning to face him.

"Would you like to make a trip down to share the news with your family?"

His question almost shocks me. I know Gale is only really asking to be polite but our past was not a topic we approached comfortably or even very often. I take into consideration his offer but I already know I couldn't place Gale in that position. My mother would be all over him and more than likely my sister Prim would only make snide comments about him and my marriage.

Gale would more than likely be able to handle my mother but Prim was a whole other level. I haven't spoken to her since the day I left for college. Prim was a true survivor growing up. We stood together through the rough time after my parents divorced and dad left but as the years went on Mom left her get away with everything.

She never treated Prim like she did me. Prim never had to marry well or go to some prestigious University. Prim could do anything she wanted, party all night, sleep with anyone, drink and smoke everything, get a tattoo. After a while I just couldn't stand her anymore and soon after she couldn't stand me either.

Whenever I did see Prim the rude comments and snotty behavior came abundantly. I'm sure Gale presence wouldn't bring a halt to these comments in the slightest.

"No."

"Huh?" Gale replies giving me his attention once again.

"I would not like to make a trip to visit my family. However I am happy to personally share the news with your family." I reply to him forcing myself to smile at him.

I'm truly intrigued to learn about Gale family. I'm pretty surprised he even offered to make such a trip. Of course I would have met them at the wedding I'm sure but never this personally. I tune back into reality to see Gale give me a nod.

"So how long will our trip be?" I ask.

Yeah I know curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

Gale refuses to meet my eyes as he mumbles something inaudible.

"Speak up Gale I can't hear you"

"All summer" Gale replies still avoiding my eyes.

"I'm sorry I just heard you say all summer." I reply to him laughing.

Gale turns and finally meets my eyes.

"I did"

"What! Gale I cannot leave the company for two month it'll crash and burn without me here! You of all people should know this. Can't we just go in for two or three days? Where are we even visiting?"

"Everdeen Publishing will be fine. Glimmer is capable." Gale mutters.

"I fired Glimmer." I state.

Sure Glimmer was very capable to take control while I was way for two weeks, one month tops because of her experience with working for me and my company but Clover had little to no experience. She'd be a lost puppy. She'd watch my company burn to the ground helplessly.

"What, why?" Gale asks me turning to face me for a brief second.

Now this pisses me off. What did he expect? For me to continue providing a well-paying job to his little whore?

"You know why" I counter.

I feel my face change into a scowl. Our embrace no longer feels loving or even comfortable. I shit out of his arms and sit up right leaning against the headboard.

"Let's not fight." Gale says softly but I can detect a smidge of annoyance in his voice.

"Whatever."

"Back to the topic on hand."

"I won't leave Clover to run my company for two months. She doesn't have the experience."

"I'm leaving Jim to run JJ Jingles while I'm gone. Besides if something were to happen to Everdeen Publishing we'd always have my paycheck to lean on, you know that."

"Gale you know I hate depending on people and nothing will happen to Everdeen Publishing."

How dare he even suggest that something will happen to my company. I've built Everdeen Publishing up from the ground. There was no way in hell that it was going back down to the ground without a fight. And I would never depend on him. Even if we were married. The day hell freezes over is the day I become a trophy house wife.

"Alright then it's settled we leave the day after tomorrow."

"What? No."

Gale is really pushing my buttons today and it's not like I'm really have a good day today anyways.

"If you're not worried about Everdeen Publishing then what's the big deal?" Gale counters.

Uqh! That was it. I will not stand here and discuss this with him.

"We'll talk about this later. I have work to do." I reply as I stand and make my way out of the house.

I step out of the house and call up my driver.

"Have a car ready for my decent in two minutes."

"Of course Miss Everdeen" My driver answers.

I end the call as I descend to the drive way. Richard, my driver, open my door before coming around to the driver's seat.

"Where to Miss Everdeen?"

"Work office please"

Richard nods into the rear view mirror and then continues to drive me to my work office.

I arrive in record time. Clover is standing by the door. I nod to her in greeting. She seems to notice my sour mood and makes no motion to be overly cheery.

"Anything new to report Miss Simion?" I ask as we both make our way to the conference room.

"Not at the moment Miss Everdeen."

"Keep me updated."

Clover nods in reply before turning down a different hall way. I arrive at the conference room just on time.

I nod in greeting to everyone seated around the table before taking my head as head of the table. Around the table sit the managers of each of the levels of my main branch here in New York. John from the finance level, Donna from publishing, Adam from Media, and Maiya from design are all seated.

"Maiya if you will" I announce motioning for Maiya to start the presentation.

"Good evening Miss Everdeen and colleagues. This boards meeting has been held to finalize the last decision for the cover of _The Darkest Heart._ "

The meeting drags on until we've chosen to go with the cover of a prison cell where a heart fading into black stands in the middle of the page.

Everyone retreats back to their levels. Clover is outside the conference room door the second the meeting is conjured. She keeps a steady pace beside me as I make my way to my office. Everyone would be going home for the day but I didn't want to face Gale just yet. Maybe I could get a little bit more work done or call up my best girlfriend Cashmere at the very least.

"Anything to report Miss Simion?" I ask her as customary.

"Not at the moment." She replies without hesitation.

I nod at her and turn my attention to my computer. I notice she still stands in my office. I raise my glance and meet her gaze. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Mister Hawthorn called and said he'd be here to pick you up at nine for a late dinner."

I hold in the anger that already threatens to overtake me. Gale should know better than to push me when I don't want to be pushed. If he were smart he would have given me time to at least calm down.

I nod at Clover and her shoulders relax the same moment.

"Is there anything else I can do for you this evening Miss Everdeen?"

I shake my head before turning back to my work.

"Then I shall be leaving for the day."

I nod at the screen and hear her start for the door.

"I shall advise Sally to allow Mister Hawthorn up at his arrival."

I nod again without meeting her gaze.

"Goodnight Miss Everdeen." She says as she departures.

I try to focus on the task at hand but I can't help but let my mind wander but every time I do I just end up angry and confused. Why was this trip so important to Gale that he was willing to leave both our countries for two months? Work came before everything for us, always has. He must be pretty big on family. Great just what I need to feel compelled to get his family's approval.

Shouldn't a wife be more than willing to leave work spend time with her fiancé's family? I think so. I pull my phone out and dial Cashmere. I need something to get my mind off all this shit.

The phone rings and rings until I hear her answer

"Cashmere Montgomery"

"Hey Cash it's Katniss"

"Oh hey girl! Why didn't you call me from your cell?"

"You know I love hearing you try to act sober when you answer a number you don't recognize." I reply laughing into the phone.

She joins my laughter and replies "Bitch how'd you know I was already smashed?"

"Because the sun is down and everyone knows Montgomery goes wild in the night."

"True that. So what's up? You trying to get shit faced along with me? Or you trying get back at Gale again?"

I laugh into the phone again "Not tonight"

"Oh so- hey cutie what's up?"

I shake my head at the phone. Typical Cashmere. Drunk as fuck, can't concentrate on shit but still manages to bag a cutie every night she hit the clubs which is every night.

"Hey Cash I'll call you later, alright?" I reply chuckling as she fails to respond.

I end the call and turn back to the screen on my computer. I focus my attention back onto the work at hand. I'm almost done with editing the novel _Twilight of Sorrow_ when I hear a knock on my door. My head snaps up in an instant. Everyone is supposed to be gone already. Clover is always last to leave other than myself.

My eyes lock with the familiar sky blue eyes I'm engaged to. My heart rate slows down instantly.

"What the hell Gale you almost gave me a heart attack!" I mutter annoyed at him as I save the document on my computer and send it to Donna on publishing.

"Can we not fight Katniss? We just got back on good terms and I did just propose last night so can we please not argue anymore." He tells me.

His voice sounds almost tired. I look eyes with him again. His whole face looks tired and I feel bad for snapping at him. He was right of course.

"I'm sorry" I mumble closing my laptop and standing in front of him.

"Me too" He says and then adds "Kiss and make up?"

I shake my head with a playful smile on my lips but move closer to him. I press my lips to him trying to put passion in the kiss but it only makes our kiss more awkward than usual so I step back.

"So can I steal you for dinner?" Gale asks with a content look on his face.

"Of course" I answer immediately.

Maybe everything would be okay. Great, now I'm turning into one of those sappy characters you always read about. Just wait my happy ever afters bound to be right around the corner. I already managed to snatch prince charming for dinner, I've had my castle. What else do I need?


	5. Chapter 4

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 4:

That's it I've finally lost it. I can see it now 'Katniss Everdeen dies from work withdraw'. The press will say 'She was such a hard worker' or 'Katniss Everdeen King of the business world'. Gale would take over my company until he realizes he can't handle it and he'll sell it. The world will be devastated at the lack of books that are no longer produced by Everdeen Publishing.

Okay so maybe I'm overreacting a smidge but I really do feel like death is walking up the drive way right now. Just the noise of the New York traffic is making me homesick for my office. Gale has been calling me a workaholic all morning every time I complained. I am not workaholic, I'm just dedicated and I always thought Gale was too.

After dinner last night I had reluctantly agreed to follow through with the trip because honestly I keep feeling like I should be over the moon happy and I'm not and it makes me feel guilty. The least I could do for my fiancé is visit his family to share the news of our engagement. It doesn't sound like something so difficult to do but I wasn't even out of New York and I already miss it. I was thankful however that the rest of dinner was spent talking about anything other than the wedding and the trip.

I don't know how I'm going survive being away from Everdeen Publishing for more than a day. I keep hoping that maybe his family lives by one of my branches so I can still manage to keep close tabs on my work without Gale finding out. He keeps insisting we take a break from our work while we're there. This was a huge surprise for me when he told me. Gale has never been one to take a single day off, let alone two months. I mean I pretty much promised to marry him because he held that attribute.

The Gale I know is out checking and double checking that all arrangements are made for our leave, but the Gale that wants to even take off is a man I've yet to meet. I don't really like this side of Gale. He acts so different from his normal self that it's just stressful and confusing. He won't even let me know anything about where his family lives either. I can't imagine a man like Gale coming from anywhere other than a high up city.

I've been stressing out on packing alone. Since Gale won't reveal where we're going I have no idea what the weather will be like or what styles are in use over there. I've taken my best guess and packed a couple sundresses, skinny jeans, blouses, undergarments. We will be gone all summer so I should most likely pack for warm weather.

I'm so use to only leaving my-our home for business trips that I keep feeling like I should throw in a power suit. I can't help but feel irritated at Gale for not letting me know what I need to know even after I agreed to do something outside of my confront zone.

The sound of the front door opening grabs my attention from my frustration. Gale must be home from checking everything. He could have checked everything was alright from home on his laptop but I think he was just as annoyed with my complaints as I am with his aloof behavior.

"Gale?" I call out as I throw in my toiletries into my business suit case.

I don't wear much makeup seeing as I refuse to support the makeup industry that revolves around insecure women so my toiletries is made up of a hair brush, deodorant, razors, etc.

"In here babe." He calls out from what sounds like the kitchen.

"Did you already pack?" I call out to him.

I turn to my desk where my laptop sits alongside my emergency/work phone. I know Gale said no work on the trip but I just can't deal with absolutely no contact with Everdeen Publishing. I'll just hide my laptop in my carryon bag along with my emergency/work cellphone.

"Yeah my suit case is already in the car" Gale answers as I stuff them in my carry on.

"Oh, are we leaving soon?" I ask distracted.

Gale had also left out the time of our departure.

"Yeah we leave at seven thirty" Gale answers stepping into the bedroom.

I turn to glance at the clock. It was already seven twenty-two. I turn to scowl at Gale for not warning me but stop when I see him eyeing my suitcase suspiciously.

"Okay well I'm done. What airline are we taking?" I say in hopes of getting Gale gaze off my suitcase before it moves on to my carryon bag.

Gale brown eyes snap up to meet my brown ones.

"We're taking my company jet." He states at he moves closer to grab my bags for me.

I nod at him and take my carryon bag from his hand. I plan to keep my secret a secret until we arrive and he'll have no choice but to let me use it. Plus if the Gale I know makes reappearance when he does find out he'll probably want to use it to check in with JJ Jingles too.

Gale loves to show off his company so it's no wonder he's chosen to ride in the jet instead of taking an airline. I'm sure his family is already very proud of him and they should be. Gale is successful in New York.

We make our way to the driveway with Gale carrying my luggage and me holding my carry on. I spot Richard as we step outside. He takes hold of my luggage and I allow him too. It's fine if he find out I'm taking my laptop as long as Gale doesn't.

"Good Morning Miss Everdeen, Mr. Hawthorn" Richard greets.

I internally cringe at the mention of my sur name. I mentally pray that Gale does not correct him because I will fight with him and we will be back on bad terms. I'm surprised to see that he makes no move to correct Richard but at the same time I'm not, Gale loves to have everyone think we have a fairy tale love. What he does do however is just as bad.

He raises an accusing eyebrow in my direction. I shrug off his expression. We take our seats as Richard drives us to the platform where the JJ jingles jet will be waiting. It would have been simpler to take a Everdeen Publishing jet but I don't mention this.

"Miss Everdeen?" Gale whispers to me as Richard drives into the street.

"Not now Gale. I don't want to fight. Besides we're not fully married yet, I can still use my last name."

"Oh so now your embarrassed of me?" Gale states no longer putting any effort to whisper.

His voice is hard and his eyes look angry. He's ready for a fight I'm sure will last until we arrive unless I defuse it right now. Recently it feels like all we do it fight. Has our whole relationship always been like this? Have I just now started to notice?

"Of course not, now let's just relax and enjoy the trip. I want to make a couple of calls before I unwillingly give up all contact to my company." I counter my voice turning a bit bitter at my last sentence.

"Whatever." He mutters turning to look out the window.

I feel a lot more relax knowing I have avoided the fight for at least now. I pull out my IPhone and decided to call Clover.

"Miss Everdeen what can I assist you with?" Clover's chipper voice greets through the phone.

"Clover, I just wanted to remind you that I will be gone with no contact to the company for two month in which you will be in charge of all my work." I state into the phone.

On a weird level it almost relaxes me to be able to check in. Maybe it's because I know it'll be very difficult for me to do so later on.

"Of course Miss Everdeen." Clover answers without missing a beat.

"I want all deals to go as planned. Stay ahead of schedule at all times in case something we're to happen to create a setback. Keep close tabs on all levels and don't worry about the other branches. Each manager has been notified to keep on schedule. If anything happens that you can't handle get ahold of Edward from the south branch and he should be able to help"

I feel like I'm trusting Clover with my baby and I hate the feeling. I have built Everdeen Publishing from the ground up it pretty much was my child and I don't like to trust that child in the hands of anyone. Especially someone who doesn't have the experience.

"Everything will go according to plan over here Miss Everdeen do not fret and enjoy your trip" Clover answers.

"Email me weekly reports." I add in a whisper.

"Will do."

I end the call and begin to check my emails. I only have two emails. One is an update email on the novels ready to be sent out from Donna of Publishing and the rates of the income from John of Finance. I don't bother replying to either of them. I look over the emails though to make sure everything is how it'd supposed to be.

Richard pulls the car into park. Gale and I get off. I move to grab my suit case and carryon bag. When I move to the back I spot an unfamiliar suitcase alongside of mine.

"A mistake has been made Richard. Neither Gale nor I own such a ridiculous suit case" I inform Richard as I gingerly pick up the suit case.

It looks like it's made of snake skin except it's a dark green which makes me wonder if it's alligator skin. Gross. I'm a huge animal rights support so not only is this suitcase disgusting but offensive. I don't know how it got in my car but it's disgusting and I want it out. I throw the suitcase into Richard's arms for him to dispose of.

"No there hasn't been. That's mine." Gale says coming around the car to grab the hideous suit case from Richard.

I turn to look at Gale with disgust and shock clear on my face. Since when did he own something so gross? What happened to his normal sleek black suit case that matched mine? He's always used that one for all his trips. Plus he knows I'm a huge animal rights supporter.

Gale shrugs off my stare and climbs into the jet. I follow him already pulling out my phone once again. I swear Gale was becoming less and less like the man I had agreed to marry. I wonder if this new Gale came from the same store that ugly suit case came from.

"Phone off, we're about to take off" Gale states buckling in.

I groan at his monotone behavior. I stand up to gently place my carryon bag into the overhead and then take my seat across from Gale. If he wasn't in the mood to treat me like an adult I'm not in the mood to act like his fiancé.

After an hour of quiet without any technology I really start to feel like I'm going mad. It's barely been an hour and I can already feel the withdraw symptoms kicking in. If Gale seriously thought I'd survive two whole months technology free he was psycho too. Besides I'm sure his hometown will be crawling with technology just like New York. There isn't a thing you can do without it. I can't fathom a world without it.

"Enough!" I shout turning to face Gale who looks startled from my outburst.

His facial expressions suggest that I've just snapped him back to reality from being deep in thought.

"What?" Gale answers turning to face me too.

"It's too quite I need to talk or do something before I go mad!" I exclaim throwing my hands into the air.

Gale looks at me with amusement. Well at least he isn't treating me like a child any longer. I seriously can't handle this silence and have no work to throw myself into. I could never be a trophy house wife. I'd blow my brains out.

"Agreed, so what do you want to talk about?" Gale says coming over to sit beside me instead of across from me.

There are so many things I want to ask him now that the Gale I know is back. I could ask him about how he keeps changing his whole persona or where we're going. I could ask him what's up with the ugly suitcase and then beg him to return it a.s.a.p.

"What's your family like?" I ask him.

Gale stiffens up in a second. I immediate feel bad. I was only trying to prepare myself to meet his family for the first time. It's not like he spoke very much about then anyways but I of all people know what it means to have family be a tough topic of conversation. Gale knows nothing about my family why should he tell me anything.

"You'll find out soon enough" Gale answers moments later.

I can see he's trying to play off his reaction to my question with a playful smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. Knowing better than to confront him on it I offer him a small smile.

"I guess I will huh?"

Gale nods at me and we go back to the silence of earlier until I can't take it any longer, again.

"Is it just me?" Gale asks just as I was ready to break the silence.

"Huh?" I intelligently reply.

Gale chuckles at my lost look but then continues to answer me.

"Do you kind of feel like the further we get from New York the more you miss your company?" Gale reframes for me.

"Yes totally." I answer immediate.

"We are complete workaholics." Gale comments.

I laugh at him but nod in agreement. Gale has been so wishy washy with me lately it's such a relief to have the old Gale.

"It's called dedication." I reply to him once I get my laughter under control.

"No that's just what us workaholics like to play it off as."

I laugh with him at his words.

"Maybe this is a much needed vacation then?"

"Too bad it's to visit my family." Gale comments playfully but his eyes look sincere.

"Oh come on they can't be that bad." I consort.

Gale just smiles at me and changes the topic.

"Almost there." Gale comments.

"Are you planning to tell me where 'there' is anytime soon?" I ask playfully.

"Let's just say I'm sure you've never been there." Gale comments.

He turns to look out the window before I can consort a reply. This is fine with me though because at least now our silence is a comfortable silence instead of the tense one from before. I'm just happy to have the Gale I know back. I move the arm rest between us and scoot closer to snuggle into his side. He stiffens for a moment before wrapping his arm around me and pulling me to his chest. I lay their listening to the steady beat of his heartbeat and before I know it I'm falling into an unconscious state. I welcome sleep thankful that it's come to me easily this time.


	6. Chapter 5

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 5:

This plane ride is taking too long. I can't imagine a place so far away from New York that'd take this long. Except maybe Antarctica and we better not be heading there because I will kill Gale. Although it'd be a shame to be such a young widow. Oh well I'd get over it. It is his fault if he'd take me to Antarctica especially since he saw me pack damn dresses.

"Babe will you chill out it's only been two hours and fifty minutes." Gale voice brings me out of my thoughts.

I turn to catch him eyeing me wearily. I scowl in his direction not bothering to reply. Excuse me for being nervous about arriving. I am going to meet his family for the first time! I don't know about you guys but that's pretty nerve racking in my book. I turn to look out my window for the millionth time. I silently will the ground to get closer. I swear the minute we land I will kiss the ground.

I let my mind wonder as I watch the clouds. I start to notice a brownish green color from my window.

"Hey I can see the ground!" I exclaim happily in Gale direction.

I turn to see if Gale is returning my enthusiasm only to watch him stiffen up. I raise an eyebrow at him but he pointedly ignores me.

"Mister Hawthorn and Miss Everdeen please buckle in and prepare for landing." A man's voice orders from overhead.

I quickly buckle my seatbelt and straighten my chair. We are finally arriving! The air plane starts to slowly descend from its elevation until we hit ground where the plane starts to coast fast just above the runway. We come to a sudden halt. It wasn't often mine or Gale's privet jets landed on an actual runway instead of a platform. Maybe Gale's family owned this runway.

"We have arrived on schedule. Thank you for flying with JJ Jingle's company jet and enjoy your stay." The man's voice says through the intercom again.

I eagerly throw off the seat belt restricting me and move to grab my carry on and race down the stairs. As promised the second I land I bend down and kiss the land. As I stand up I realize how unsanitary what I did just was. The concrete cement was covered in a coat of dry dirt. Well that's different. New York doesn't have dusty dirty streets like this one.

I fully stand up stretching out my limbs to free them of their stiff state. The air is dry and the sun is beating down hard. This is different from NY too. We always get cold rainy weather. I turn to face the stairs expecting to see Gale stretching alongside me but no one stands there.

"Gale?" I call out in question

"In here Katniss" Gale answers from somewhere inside the plane.

A moment later he slowly starts to descend from the stairs.

"Hurry up slow poke. You already missed me kissing the dirty ground" I comment playfully.

"That's unsanitary Katniss" Gale replies.

Great, new Gale is back. Please note my sarcasm. The last thing I need is him being a stick in the mud while I'm already stressing. I sigh at his behavior but don't reply. I try to take in my surroundings as much as possible but I can't guess much since all I can see is a run way. I sigh again as I take my luggage in hand.

I walk into the lobby room looking through the signs people in suits held up. Gale always prepares for someone to pick us up. I spot a short woman holding a sign that read 'Hawthorn'. Despite her height everything else about her is big. Actually she makes big look like an understatement. Her brown hair is teased and curled to make it look three times the size of her head. She has an hour glass body shape which is covered with a plaid red button up shirt, a belt with a huge scorpion belt buckle, faded blue jeans, and boots that match Gale's hideous suitcase. She's waving the sign so enthusiastically I am almost surprised her arms haven't fallen off.

Alongside her is an average height man who looks like he's just now getting off a hangover. On the other side of the woman with the side sits another guy except he looks completely sober. He has deep blue eyes that I feel I can almost get lost in. His face is framed by blonde curls. I could just run my fingers thru them. I snap back to reality at my comment. I am engaged I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to think that way, especially with the help.

Oh Gale is going to have a field day when he relies someone messed up big time and hired a joke of an escort. I can already imagine him breaking his no contact rule to ring up JJ Jingles and hire the idiot who messed up. Just this thought gives me comfort.

"This is my carryon, be careful with it. The rest of my luggage is over there" I say pointing to my luggage slightly across the room and then add "Mister Hawthorn will be with us in a moment."

I turn back to the help when no one takes my bag from my hand.

"Hello? Do you speak English?" I ask waving my hand in front of the woman who has now stopped waving the sign and is staring at me.

I turn to look at the other guys for some kind of assistance. blue eyes is looking at me like I just killed his cat so I turn to hangover guy who is staring at me. What kind of service is this! I can't wait until Gale gets here not only will he blow up and call in but I'll personally make sure there service is ruined.

A loud belly busting laugh fills the lobby. My eyes dart towards hangover guy. His laughter is attracting attention I do not want. Plus I don't see anything funny about people who can't do their job.

"And what is so funny sir?" I ask curtly my voice dripping with venom.

I send him my death glare but he shrugs it off.

"You are darlin'." He answers me.

His voice has a heavy southern accent. Oh hell no! Someone please tell me I'm not in fucking Texas with a room full of freaking rednecks.

"Gale!" I scream bloody murder.

I turn to see Gale rushing over to find out what's wrong with me. When he spots me he I notice him stiffen but he continues to walk my way. I ignore everyone's stares and the rusty laughter coming from Hangover.

"What Katniss?" Gale answers when he's close enough not to need to yell.

"Please tell me we are not in mother fucking redneck state of Texas" I screech at him.

"We aren't" Gale states.

"Oh okay then never mind" I answer dumbfound.

Since when does anyone with that heavy of an accent not live in that hillbilly state? Maybe this guy just moved here. Yeah that has to be it. I overreacted, no biggie.

"We're in Tennessee" Gale comments as he passes by me.

"What!" I whirl around to face him.

"Katniss stop you're causing a scene" Gale scolds.

I take in the scene around me and realize I was indeed making a scene. The lobby was full of people, who probably love this stupid state and hate me now, staring at us. I awkwardly smile at them before turning to Gale. I close my eyes and breathing for ten seconds before exhaling on five. Deep breaths Everdeen, remember your yoga breathing.

"I'm sorry" I state as I calm down.

Gale ignores me and it irritates me. I turn to grab my luggage seeing as the help won't actually be helping today. Damn lazy bastards. There shall be no tip for them anytime in the near future. I turn back around to watch Gale interacting with the help. I stand there a moment waiting for him to blow up, fish out his cell and fire someone but he doesn't. Instead he pulls the woman into a big bear huge and the other guys into a manly one arm hug. I stand there dumbfound.

I clear my throat as I approach.

"Oh Katniss this is-" Gale starts but I cut him off

"People who obviously don't know how to do their job. I demand to speak to your manager. What kind of service are they running? Not only did you refuse to help me when that is your job" I say putting emphases on the word job before I continue

"But then you", I point to Hangover, "Start to laugh at me while you two just stare at me. That is not proper assistance let alone manners."

"Katniss!" Gale exclaims cutting me off before I can continue.

I turn to him agitated but stop completely when I see anger and embarrassment run his eyes.

"Katniss this is my sister, her husband and my oldest friend."

I stare at the scene in front of me with wide eyes. My jaw is most likely on the floor right now, swallowing a million flies. Which is so possible seeing as I'm in damn Tennessee. I close my mouth at the thought but I can't seem to get my eyes to go back to normal.

Gale is related to this band of hillbillies. My Gale, perfect beautiful New York business man Gale, is related by blood to the woman standing in front of me. She's looking at me like she already hates my guts. God damn you Gale why couldn't you have warned me! Maybe then I wouldn't have made a fool of myself and maybe your family wouldn't be staring at me like I just killed the pet. Which is probably like a horse or a pig because there damn Tex-cans, born and raised red necks.

I internally groan. How is this even possible? Gale is nothing like these rednecks. Oh my gosh. I'm married to a redneck. My kids will have redneck blood. Whoa there Everdeen your overreacting. Deep breaths now. I take another deep yoga breath mentally thanking myself for staying faithful to my yoga sessions over the years.

I snap open my eyes plastering a fake over the top smile on my face to match the size of my eye which refuse to look normal.

"My sincerest apologies for the mix up" I automatically response.

My body is running on autopilot seeing as my brain still can't seem to get over the initial embarrassment I just put myself through.

The woman nods stiffly in my direction, hangover guy is trying to hold in his laughter, and blue eyes offers me a small smile which I return immediately. At least someone had manners. Okay to be fair I probably don't deserve politeness after that little act but it's still appreciated.

Gale ignores my apology most likely seeing it as lacking but you try and apologize for acting like a straight up stuck up princess towards your fiancés family and see if you can come up with a five star apology on the spot. Yeah it's tough I know that now.

Everyone turns to make point to leave. Gale and his sister are out the door without a second glance. Hangover glances at me but it only starts up his laughter again. He walks out the door after them. blue eyes is left. I turn to watch his reaction but he just stands there. Our eyes lock, blue on brown. His eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They shine bright like Gale's but they've got depth among them.

"Mellark, Peeta Mellark." blue eyes offers snapping me out the trance his eyes had me in.

I shake off the feeling. Bad Everdeen, behave!

"Katniss Everdeen" I state automatically offering my right hand for a shake.

He gingerly shakes my hand before sticking them back into his pockets. I turn to grab my suit cases and my carryon bag flushing red from the memory of what I did. Gosh I will never live that down.

A hand come out and grabs hold of my suit cases in one swift movement. I look up in time to lock eyes with blue eyes again.

"It's okay I got it" I mutter grabbing my suit cases back from his hands.

"After all that fuss you made might as well let me help ya out." Peeta says taking my luggage from my hand again.

I can't help but notice how much deeper his voice is than Gale's. His voice alongside with hangover has a deep southern accent. I shake off the shiver running down my back at the sound of his voice.

"I bench ninety five lbs. I'm pretty sure I can handle two bags." I comment taking my bags back.

"If we goin' to base this off who can bench more we can stop right now 'cause I'll win sweetheart." Peeta counters taking my bags from me again.

I let out an annoyed groan but don't argue with him. If he wants to carry my stuff then fine.

"Plus wouldn't want a little lady like you to break a nail" He comments as he steps out the door but not before shooting me a cocky grin.

I send daggers at his back but say nothing. I follow him until we reach a rusty red truck. It doesn't even look fit to run, let allow safe enough to drive in the streets with people. Plus it only fits two people up front and there are five of us. Where the hell are we all going to sit? Hangover turns to look at me and starts laughing again.

He is really starting to irritate me. Peeta turns to me after throwing my luggage in the trunk which I'm sure I wince at. I have expensive things in there. My questions must be showing on my face.

"Knock it off Haymitch you know them city folk can't handle things like this." Peeta says to hangover causing him to stop laughing.

"Oh come on it won't bed her down" Hangover counters.

I stare at the two with completely lack of comprehension.

"Excuse me" I butt in causing both men to turn to me.

"Can you please speak in English or clue me in" I continue.

Hangover bursts out laughing again and I swear I will end up break that guys nose by the end of this trip or my name isn't Katniss Everdeen. I turn to Peeta seeing as he at least has the decently my own fiancé is lack to be kind to me. He has his face in his hands.

"Come on" Peeta says grabbing me by the elbow.

I let him lead because I honestly don't know what is going on. I turn to see hangover jump into the trunk of the truck before it speeds off. Well at least I'm not in that car.

"So are you going to tell me what just happened or..." I ask him as he leads me to another truck.

This one is light blue and in way better shape than the other truck.

"It was nothing just Haymitch being an asshole" Peeta mutters as he puts the truck into drive.

"Obviously it's not nothing seeing as he looked like he was having a field day with whatever you guys were taking about." I state angrily.

I wait for his response but when I don't receive one I huff and turn to stare at the open road with my best pissed off expression.

"He wanted you to ride in the back of the truck to make fun of you" Peeta states staring straight ahead.

I turn to glance at him but he doesn't turn. I study his features with depth this time. His eyes are a beautiful blue and I notice they change shades depending on his mood. There's a splatter of freckles that cover his small nose. His curly blonde hair frames his face bringing out his blue eyes further. His plump pink lips are full.

He turns his head catching my staring. My face heats up with embarrassment at being caught. I'm pretty sure I look like a deer caught in the headlights. He offers me a half smile before turning back to the road.

He pulls the truck into park alongside the old red truck. I take in my surroundings quickly. In front of me is a beautiful old fashion house surrounded by hundreds of Acers of fields. On the porch I quickly spot Gale laughing. He looks so carefree unlike he had been our whole way here. I notice the same woman from the airport standing with his arm around her shoulders. Hangover sits close by while another woman, most likely his mother because she looks almost identical too Gale's sister, comes through the front door throwing her arms around him.

I step out of the car forgetting about Peeta as I make my way over to the group.

"Good evening" I greet coming to stand by Gale.

No one immediately answers me. Gale's mother stares me down like I'm the shit under her shoe. I watch as Gale's sister whispers into the ear of a woman I didn't notice. The woman looks very much like Gale's sister but something about them gives off the indication they're not related.

"That's the girl who thought Haymitch Peeta and me were the help" I catch Gale's sister snicker into the other girls ear.

The other girl returns her smirk before stepping forward.

"I'm Madge" The woman offers and then continues "Welcome to Tennessee Ya'll"

"Katniss Everdeen, thanks" I return sticking out my hand for a more proper greeting.

Madge stares at my hand not daring to touch it. I slowly withdraw. Peeta has made an appearance now and comes to my rescue yet again, not that I needed him too or anything. Just saying I could have handled it by myself. Plus if anyone should be sticking up for me it's Gale.

"Katniss this is Posy Abernathy as you already know is Gale's sister. This rascal right here is her husband Haymitch Abernathy. You already meet Madge; she's a close family friend. And this is Mrs. Hawthorn" Peeta introduces pointing everyone out for me.

I nod after each of the introductions.

"It's a pleasure-" I start but am cut off by Mrs. Hawthorn.

"Peeta honey you know better than to speak of Madge like she's a stranger. You know this girls family 'round here"

"I know Ma'am just trying to help" Peeta replies.

I think about trying to speak again but something about the way the woman around here seem to hold there tongue in the men's presence hold me back. Plus if she was going to be rude and interrupt me I am not going to just roll over like a puppy. I'm a New York business woman. I almost own Wall Street, this southern woman has nothing on me.

"I'll be off. See ya'll later. Nice meetin' you Katniss" Peeta tips his cowboy hat before jumping back into his truck and taking off.

We all watch him take off and I find myself waving at him. Damn it there goes the only person who's been remotely normal towards me. I stare at the road Peeta has just driven down until Madge's voice brings me back to reality.

"Gale you just have to get a base burner with me so we can catch up" Madge announces to Gale.

"Sure Madge" Gale answers without hesitation.

Umm hello? Does he not see me standing here? Me, his damn wife to be. Gale turns towards his mother.

"I'll be home at seven" He says to her.

"You go have fun. Madge you make sure my son has a great welcome back night." Mrs. Hawthorn replies as they run off towards the red truck.

She turns and winks at Mrs. Hawthorn. Again I state hello I'm standing right fucking here! Am I invisible does no one see me? As they drive off I take note that the atmosphere is quite tense. Lord, Jesus I'm going to wring Gale's neck the second I catch sight of his sorry behind.


	7. Chapter 6

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 6:

You can almost feel the awkwardness in the air. Posy and Haymitch are speaking to Mrs. Hawthorn completely ignoring me. I mean I get how mistaking your daughter for the help is harsh but forgive and forget, right? Mrs. Hawthorn and her family does not have to be so rude.

This is seriously not what I expected when agreeing to come here. If I knew that Gale's family was not only redneck trash but impeccably rude I wouldn't even have agreed to marry Gale. Yes I am that angry.

That asshole just left me to go 'Base Burner', which I later found out meant drink whiskey, with some girl without my consent and to make it even worse he left me with his mother. I'm inching to get back to New York already. I even miss the hobos.

I tear myself from my sullen thoughts and try to tune into the conversation.

"Ya'll will still be coming 'round for Sunday dinner right Posy?" Mrs. Hawthorn asks directing her question towards her daughter.

I internally raise an eyebrow and turn to really inspect Gale's sister. I vaguely remember Peeta mentioning her marriage but Posy looks sixteen at most. Her husband, Haymitch aka Hangover, sits next to her lazily not really paying attention to the ladies conversation.

"Yes Maw" Posy answers reminding me of her southern accented voice.

I choose this moment to intervene. I might hate Gale at the moment but I'm still marrying him and don't they always say Texas people are huge on family? I need to make them like me or at the very least stand me.

"Gale never mentioned you were already moved out." I comment towards Posy.

Posy turns to me with the same dust of hatred in her eyes but it's less so now, for which I'm thankful for. However her mother turns at the sound of my voice sending daggers in my direction. I hold her glare for a moment before turning towards Posy. I have never let anyone intimidate me I am not starting now.

"That is of none of your business." Mrs. Hawthorn states firmly sending a glare in my direction.

I feel my temper bubble and try to rise to the surface but I push it down. This woman no matter who she is related too has nothing on me and I won't give her the satisfaction of speaking to me in this matter.

"Mrs. Hawthorn I sure hope I am mistaking the tone of your voice because I do not appreciate nor will I stand for anything below politeness." I spat in her direction.

I stand from my seat as both woman stare stunned at my comment. I feel a smug smirk cover my lips. I may be knee deep in Texas land but I have and never will be anything short of a powerful business woman.

"Doll I may just take a liking to you." Haymitch says clearly laughing at the faces of Posy and Mrs. Hawthorn.

I smirk in his direction before turning back to the woman.

"I'd like to be escorted to my room now." I state to both woman.

Mrs. Hawthorn is the first to compose herself but does not bother answering me instead settling for sending daggers at me. Haymitch laughs again but this time gets up. I watch him from the corner of my eye to see his motioning for a hallway. I nod at him and grab my things from the corner.

"Come on darlin' I'll show ya to Gale's room." Haymitch says as he leads me down another hallway.

Haymitch leads me into a room at the far end of the house. I move to step into the room I notice that Haymitch leaves as I roam inside the room. The room looks like such a clique hick decorated room it's just sad. This is clearly Gale's childhood room and obviously he had none of the taste he now holds. This room is in serious need of a makeover.

The queen size bed has a cow print comforter with a homemade cover decorated with horses. There is a deer head put on display above the small closet along with the skin of an alligator. The only normal parts of the room are the couple of childhood pictures of Gale and his family.

I still can't manage to wrap my head around my perfect Gale being related to these people. He's never once showed any signs of having this type of history. I may never have shared much about my family or my past but at least I wasn't hiding behind a persona that I obviously am not. The New York Gale I know wouldn't even consider these people proper acquaintances.

Gale would have stuck by my side, not run off with some redneck to get drunk. Again something he never would have done in NY. I can count on one hand the number of times I've even seen Gale with a drink in his hand.

Gale better be prepared for the fight of his life he most defiantly is going to get when he gets home. I don't care if we are in his mother home, I'll be damned if I let my own fiancé treat me without respect. I don't even care if the whole damn trash state of Texas knows I'm fighting with him. I dare him to even suggest that I'm making a scene and then I'll really show him a scene.

Cashmere always said I loved myself a good fight and damn is she right. I am done letting Gale treat me like a child. He's never done it in New York and he will not start just because were in his lame excuses of a childhood town.

I climb into the bed with every intention of waiting for Gale only to blow up on his most likely already drunk. I lean against the head board. I watch the clock across the room on the bedroom drawer change absentmindedly. Time ticks by with the pace of a snail. It's already one in the morning when I start to feel my eyes droop. I close my eyes for a few seconds only to be devoured by sleep itself.

I jolt away at a sound. My heart hammer in my chest and I take in my unknown surrounding. Where am I? In the next second I take note of the crickets chirping outside and my memories come flooding in. Right I'm in Dawson, Tennessee. Oh Joy.

Another noise brings me from my thoughts. I move to turn on a side lamp. I wonder if they have thieves in this town or if even that's too modern for these prehistoric dinosaurs. Gale was right about one thing. No internet here aka no connection to society. Wait, I think I remember towns having bandits or something like that in the moves.

As my eyes adjust to the light I take in the sight before me. Gale stands hunched over clutching the bedpost for dear life. His eyes are blood shot read and his hair is matted down with sweat. I move to help him stand. Even if I am way angry at him it wouldn't do either of us good to see him free-fall towards the floor.

I maneuver his arm around my shoulder and place his weight onto my shoulders. The strong smell of hard alcohol burn my nose immediately.

"Damn Gale would it kill you to hit a gym once and a while" I comment to him as I stagger to get him to the bed.

He ignores me obviously too drunk to even comprehend my presence. He turns lazily to me as I flop him onto the bed with a small oof.

"Madge" He slurs in my direction waving a finger in my face.

"Fuck off Gale. I'm Katniss, your pissed off fiancé who is too tired to deal with her drunk fiancé." I mutter throwing his finger back to him.

I start to make his belt come loose to strip him to only his boxers for bed. I'm not cruel enough to make him sleep uncomfortably in clothes although it is tempting. Damn my good nature.

"Katniss" He states looking at me.

I nod at him and continue with my work of riding him of his clothes.

"Can't know" He slurs once again.

"You know what Gale? Shut up. I am not in the damn mood to even deal with you right now. I mean what were you thinking? Oh I'll just surprise my wife by taking her to meet my family who lives in damn Texas and then go for drinks with some 'family friend' that she doesn't even know. Great plan Gale. Just wonderful" I spat sarcastically.

"You know the only man who's actually acted like a man today is your friend Peeta. My own fiancé threw me to the wolves and then left me to get goddamn drunk. You know what I am not dealing with this! What is with you Gale-" I rant on.

Another noise breaks me from my rant. I turn my head up to see that Gale is snoring. Oh heck no! He did not just put me through everything that he did today and then fall asleep on me mid-rant. He will pay for this. After I strip him down to his boxers I grab hold of his feet and begin to drag him to the porch. I feel my inner evil master mind chuckling beside herself.

I can't wait until he wakes up naked on the front porch. Oh what genius idea on my part. I stifle a giggle as I close the front door and make it back to my room. I catch sight of Haymitch standing in the corner with a beer in his hand. I think about explaining myself but then decided against it. He is my fiancé and I don't have to explain anything between us to anyone.

I signal for him to be quite and make my way back to my room again. I hear a soft chuckle coming from his direction. Maybe he and I could at least get on good terms.

I throw myself onto the bed content with my payback. Oh morning come soon!

A chime wakes me from my slumber. I turn to notice the time. Five AM sharp. The noise has to be the alarm clock set for my morning workouts. I guess I should find out another way to wake up every morning without Gale finding out about my stashed phones and laptop.

I jump up and quickly dress in my jogging spandex and hot pink sports bra. Living in New York I never have the chance to actually jog on the streets but here I can. That may be the only benefit to this place.

I run out the house quietly. I stifle a laugh as I pass Gale curled up in a ball on the porch.

I start out on my jog. I set off down the street. Thankfully no one really lives within walking distance of each other here. I really wish I had thought to smugly my IPod into my carryon before coming here. What is a run without music? I'll tell you, torture.

"Hey der little lady."

My head snaps to the right coming to a full stop. I catch sight of Peeta standing by a fence. I jog over to him to say good morning. It is the least I can do he was at least bearable yesterday.

"Good morning" I greet as I come to stand by the fence.

"I'd say so" He replies quietly.

I raise an eyebrow but he shakes it off.

"So what's got you up so early?" I ask him.

Good job, Everdeen. Creating polite conversation is why you made it so big in New York. You have great communication skills.

"I saw a woman running round like a madwoman thought I might need to call the sheriff." He answers chuckling to himself.

"It's called jogging" I counter scowling at him.

"Call it what ya want ain't nobody round these parts go 'jogging'. Anyone else woulda called you crazy. You oughta be mighty thankful I caught sight of you first." Peeta replies trying to act serious but there's a certain tone of playful.

"Oh thanks so much for saving me from everyone's opinions." I answer sarcastically.

As if they all didn't already hate me.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't stopped me. Oh wait I know maybe keep jogging." I continue just as sarcastically.

"Anytime" He answers still playfully and then adds in a more serious tone "However 'round here it ain't in a ladies best interest to go round without a man."

I laugh at him this time until I notice he isn't laughing with me. He cannot be serious. I mean come on this is the two thousandth generation. Woman not only have rights but hold powerful positions in this economy, myself very much included.

"Oh come on Peeta. I can handle a couple of boys." I reply trying to joke off the serious tone.

Peeta is pretty cool and if I only make one friend this summer I hope it's him.

"Can ya handle a Buscadero holding a Blue Lightnin to your head to have his way with you in the dead of night with no help, in a town you ain't know."

So much for having a light conversation and for amazing communication skills.

"English Peeta." I reply already annoyed with this country talk.

It's only been a day and a half and I already feel like I could blow my brains out. Peeta scowls at my lack of understanding.

"You needa learn our lingo if ya gonna survive sweetheart. Buscadero means a gunman and Blue Lightin means a six shooter or gun."

"Peeta I'll be fine, I live in New York, home of cocky men, I'm sure I can handle myself here too." I reply reassuring him.

I pat his shoulder and turn to continue my jog. He grabs my hand before I could move it. I turn back to him with an eye brow raised.

"I just warned ya. I be damned if I still let ya outta my sights." Peeta says.

"So what, you're gonna join me in my jog?" I ask him my eye brow still raised.

"Yupp"

"Okay"

"So let's go" He suggests as he jumps the fence.

"Aren't you going to change?" I ask eyeing his outfit.

He's dressed in normal clothes. He has on a black button up long sleeve with blue jeans. He has on his ever present black cowboy hat and oldish boots too.

"Into what?" He asks.

"Into something exercise worthy?" I answers pointedly looking at his outfit.

"I told ya ain't no one 'jog' 'round here"

"Fine let's go"

I start to job off in the direction I was in before. Peeta runs up to catch up with me. After a while he manages to keep a constant speed alongside me. I turn to watch Peeta look determinedly at the road ahead. His nose in scrunched up as he continues to run. He looks almost childlike, it's adorable. His grey eyes flicker to catch me staring. My cheeks heat up instantly. Bad Everdeen, no checking out other men. Peeta gives me a smile that looks so sincerely it almost makes my breath catch in my throat. I haven't seen a sincere smile in years. Now I really hope we become friends.


	8. Chapter 7

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 7:

"Can't we stop" Peeta whined trailing somewhere behind me.

Peeta has managed to keep up with my fast pace jog until a little after three miles where his speed started to decline.

"Suck it up handsome I didn't ask you to join me."

I freeze as I notice the words I just blurted out. I turn over my shoulder to watch his reaction to my blunt comment. He doesn't even seem to take into account my words as he staggers to keep up with me. I silently shrug off my words. Keep your crotch in your pants Everdeen your engaged, remember?

I come to a stop waiting for Peeta to catch up as I reach the five mile mark. Peeta comes up soon after huffing and puffing deep breaths loudly. I try to hold in my smile as I was him absentmindedly wipe off the beads of sweat from his forehead. He's taken off his cowboy hat in an attempt to cool himself down by fanning himself with it.

"How ya not sweatin' barrels?" Peeta exclaims as he takes a seat under the shaded tree.

I shrug and take the seat next to him trying to calm my own breathing. A moment of silence passes between us with only Peeta's heavy breathing as a reminder of our own company. Peeta's company is different from Gale. Silence with Gale is so common it's almost like I'm alone but with Peeta it's the same comfortable silence expect I'm very much alerted by his presence.

"You do this every mornin' back home?" Peeta asks as he stares out into the acres of open fields.

"Back in New York I can't actually go running like on the streets because it's so busy but I do run on the treadmill every day for three hours." I answer automatically staring off into space.

"Everyone do that?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmm" Peeta hums and then turns to me and adds "you goin' to be runnin' every damn day huh?"

I nod at him. The freedom to actually run out on the streets is like the only benefit of this damn trip I'm not about to give that up anytime soon. It may as well be the only thing that'll keep my sane over this summer.

"Gonna have to buy me some 'jogging' clothes" Peeta mutters.

"You don't have to run with me Peeta. I'm serious, I can handle myself. I don't need to remind you I can bench 95, do I?"

"Ya really dang proud of that number huh?" Peeta comments shaking his head with laughter.

I huff turning from him to jump to my feet. I start to walk back in the direction of Hawthorn residence. I hear Peeta follow after me before I actually see him walk beside me. He looks amused but makes no comments or puts any effort into starting a conversation on our way home.

As we come across the fence where Peeta first joined me for my run I stop. Peeta comes to a halt too looking at me questionably.

"Well, goodbye" I say motioning to the house on the property.

"I'm walkin' ya home, whether you like it or not." Peeta states as he continues to walk down the dusty road.

As we arrive onto Hawthorn residence Peeta bids me farewell hastily and it makes me question his motives. First he's all hell bent on joining me on my run to quote on quote protect me , from what I have no fucking Idea and then he runs like a bat out of hell once we reach the residence.

Men I'll never goddamn understand them.

I make my way inside of the house a little disappointed that Gale no longer lay half naked on the porch. I may just have skipped my run entirely to watch him wake up embarrassed. I hope someone at least got some joy from my prank. Something in me tells me Haymitch may have gotten a good laugh from it which made my disappointment lessen.

As I enter the house I take notice of Gale sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of most likely coffee like usual. I walk into the kitchen and take a seat at the table not bothering to change from my sweaty workout clothes.

"Babe can you make me a coffee" I mumble at Gale resting my head on my forearms in an attempt to block the heat of the day from reaching my already sweating face.

I always get sweaty and tried a while after my workout, weird I know. When I don't receive an answer or a cup of coffee I turn my head up to be meet with Gale's muddy brown eyes. I shrug off his glare and grab his cup to take a drink. If he won't make me a cup I'll just take his then.

I drown the contents when I notice it isn't Gale usual black coffee. This tasted like grass, honey, rum, and worst of all contents, poop. I run over to the sink spitting out the shit the in my mouth dramatically and then proceeding to rinse my mouth of the disgusting vile I just allowed my poor tongue to be a victim to.

"What the hell is that shit?" I ask as I desperately try to wipe off the taste off my tongue with a napkin.

"It's natural sweet tea Katniss, Madge made it." Gale answers curtly.

At that moment I notice that Gale and I were not the only ones in the kitchen. Haymitch, Posy, and the she witch herself, Madge. Posy stares bluntly at my clothes and my sweaty face along with my matted hair wrapped in a ponytail as if it was the most offensive thing on the planet. Well sorry, not. Haymitch looks like he's just trying to hold in his laughter, again, which really has me thinking maybe that's just his face and he really doesn't find anything amusing.

Madge's expression however doesn't surprise me. She stares at me like I'm the shit under her prissy cowboy boots. I return her stare with my own death glare which makes her cower and break eye contact.

"Well I want coffee can you get me some?" I ask Gale turning away from everyone's blunt stares.

Nosy mother fuckers. I've only been here a day but I can already tell woman here don't fully understand that they are in fact equal to men and it's fucking depressing. Posy is most likely appalled that I'd dress half naked in public let alone go running like this, Haymitch is probably having a damn field day with everyone's reactions, and Madge well that bitch is just jealous I have the audacity to order my man to make me coffee.

Gale makes no motion to answer me and I'm so close to going into another rant when at that moment Mrs. Hawthorn decides to make an appearance in the kitchen.

"Posy get started on lunch. Katniss come with me." Mrs. Hawthorn snaps making Posy jump towards the counter.

I take notice that Haymitch lazily makes his way into the living room to watch a football game.

"Oh, Madge didn't see ya there sweetheart. Make ya self at home darlin' maybe show ma son 'round town a bit more." Mrs. Hawthorn regards warmly.

Of course miss fucking country princess gets the warm greeting and gets to spend the damn day with Gale, again. Unfucking fair.

Madge winks at Mrs. Hawthorn tugging Gale lightly by the sleeve towards the door. If I didn't have to get these people to stand my existence I'd have already killed them all.

As they leave I turn to catch Mrs. Hawthorn staring intently at me.

"Get dressed; ain't you got any shame girl? They teach you to dress like a whore where you from?" She spats in my direction.

I grip the edge of the counter tightly until my own knuckles are white to keep from tackling her down to the ground and being arrested for assault. Stupid laws. I give her a curt nod and make my way to my assigned room. I notice that Posy is frozen in spot watching me intently as if waiting for me to lash back any second. No I won't give her that satisfaction.

I dress in my favorite floral print skin tight mini skirt matching it with my ruffled white blouse. I opt to wearing plain white strapped sandals. I release my hair from its place suspended in a ponytail allowing it to frame my face. I grab my white sunglasses tossing them on as I make my way downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen to find Posy engrossed in an old cooking book over a steaming pot of boiling water.

"Fucking pregnant, officially moved out and I still have to cook damn lunch" I hear her mutter to herself bitterly.

I walk backwards into the hallway knowing I totally wasn't supposed to hear that. I make my way into the living room to find Haymitch watching a football game. I notice that the Cowboys and the Broncos are playing, how damn ironic.

"Know where the witch is?" I ask from the door way.

"Which one?" He mutters still engrossed in the game.

"Your dear mother in law" I reply taking note of the score.

I'm a tiny bit of a sports fanatic especially football but Gale doesn't know this because along with his whole damn life story he hid his passion for any sports much less for football.

"Pretty soon she'll be yours too." He mumbles and then adds "out back in the barn."

I nod a nod of thanks I'm sure he didn't even notice because of his enthusiasm with the game. Maybe I can catch up with the game during my time here, not like there's a whole lot for me to do anyways. I need to go on a serious treasure hunt for a library with Wi-Fi a.s.a.p. so I can contact Everdeen Publishing, or to at least verify my damn will because I swear I won't make it out of here alive.

I spot Mrs. Hawthorn standing while talking to someone I can see. I make my way over to her to ask her what's up. The closer I get the more I can make out who she's speaking to, it's Peeta. He locks eyes with me and offers a small smile. I hold his gaze returning his smile while continuing to embark to reach Mrs. Hawthorn.

She turns rapidly to see what's caught Peeta's attention only to scowl when she catches sight of me. She says something to him that I can't catch and he makes his way out of the barn without another word but not before offering me a small wave which I return thankful for some form of un-hostile attitude.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face. Here these are your chores I expect for you have them done by the end of the day." She resorted all but spiting in my face as she threw a folded white piece of paper into my hand and stalks off.

I unfold the paper feeling my own eyes pop out of my head. This list is huge. I am a guest and she all but expects me to clean her whole damn house. What is this? The 1800s where woman did all the house work? I think not. Even back home Gale always catered to his own messes sometimes even mine and here I'm expected to contribute to the girl's work. Hell no.

Huffing I rip the paper into sheds just as the sound of the barn door opening rings through the barn making me freeze in place.

"You're barkin' at a knot if you think she'll let you get away with not doing squat, actually knowin you, she's the one barking up a knot." Peeta's voice says from behind me crackling up in laughter.

I'm momentarily stuck in a state of awe by the sound of his laughter. His laugh is so rich like a deep brown wood color. It's so sincere just like his smile I'd guess life has never done him wrong. A pang of jealous hit my heart when I realize I can never laugh like that or smile with the warmth of the whole planet because Life has indeed wronged me.

I shake off the feeling and reply to Peeta.

"First of all what is 'Barking up a knot', second it is so completely sexist that she's even suggested I do all of the house work, I sincerely expect more from a woman, Third you do not know me so how can you make such an assumption."

"Really gotta learn out lingo doll, I'll teach ya if you want." He comments as he throws stacks of hay into one of the corridors of whatever.

I'm suddenly really thankful for him being distracted because I'm pretty sure my face is tomato red from his simple offer. I try my yoga breath until I'm back to my normal state.

"Answer the question buddy."

Peeta shakes his head amused but replies to me nether less "Barking up a knot mean tryin' the impossible. Second I don't think Hazelle meant to be what was it you called it, sexist?"

I nod at him. He continues while still focusing on the task at hand.

"Woman here just use to it. They ain't never met anyone like you, scares the shit outta them. Third just from that outfit ya wearing or how you ran around all morning with a man you don't know I can tell you ain't give a damn what anyone thinks specially 'bout what Hazelle thinks."

I nod at him absorbing his words. For a hick he isn't too stupid. I turn to walk out in search of Gale since I've already dismissed my chores anyways.

"Katniss?" Peeta calls out causing me to turn questioningly towards him.

"What's up?"

"You're goin' to the bon fire tonight, right?" Peeta asks.

I lock eyes with him. His beautiful grey eyes are so damn deep I almost feel like I could drown in them for eternity. There's questioning in his eyes but also maybe a little bit of hope in them. The look in his eyes make my heart thump rapidly in my chest. Does he want me to go? He's hoping I go.

Not that I'm happy he's hopeful I'll go or anything...I don't like Peeta. Just friends, yeah good friends. Okay who am I kidding that boy is fine and I wish he was mine! Now I know having a crush on someone other than your fiancé is a big no no but can you honestly blame a girl? This man is panty dropping gorgeous and it's not like I'm doing anything wrong. Plus it's not like Gale has been paying me any attention lately.

I should check with Gale first anyway though. Yeah, see I'm a great fiancé. Besides the fact that you pretty much eye fuck his neighbor/ childhood friend every time you come into close proximity.

"I'll ask Gale." I reply with a small smile.

"So not only are you his appointed maid but you're his bitch too now?"

"I am no one's bitch." I sneer at him.

"Sure you're not, well let me know if the master lets you out tonight." Peeta jokes bitterly but his eyes look hard.

"I'll be there." I spit out determined.

Peeta's face breaks out in his famous sincerely smile and bright grey eyes making my knees weak. What the heck Everdeen? Get a hold of yourself.

A few hours later I had managed to gather from Haymitch, who is now being semi friendly towards me, that the Bon Fire is a group gathering where everyone twenty to thirty comes together to sing and dance to shity country songs, drink beer, and relax on the beds of their trucks. Apparently it's a common event for Friday nights.

However when I asked him what I should wear to said event he looked at me like I had grown a third head mutter something along the lines of 'how the hell am I supposed to know'. This leads me to my predicament at the moment. I've gone through every outfit in my suit case, which I promise you are a lot, and still have not found a single thing that could be appropriate to wear. Giving in I'm forced to resort to seeking assistance. I sneak out my IPhone and call up Clover to do some research for me.

"Clover" I greet into the phone when it's answered.

"Miss Everdeen? I'd been informed you wouldn't be in touch for the rest of summer?" Clover's voice answers confused.

"Yeah change of plans. I need you to do some quick personal research for me." I say cutting to the chase.

"Of course" Clover answers automatically.

After a very helpful research session with Clover I'd managed to pick out the perfect outfit. I choose to wear a cute sun dress.

"Everdeen if you want a ride to the bon fire you better hurry up cause I will leave without you!" Haymitch announced from somewhere in the hall.

I strap on my wedges and quickly making my way down the hall to meet Haymitch by the front door.

"Patient much?" I comment sarcastically.

He shrugs at me and answers "Ain't never had to wait for a woman before."

"Not even Posy?" I screech appalled.

He shakes his head slowly watching me with rapt attention like I might jump on him and attack at any second. Not likely. I need more friends than enemy's right now.

"Why does that even surprise me?" I sigh as I jump into his truck.

As he starts the truck and we make our way down the road I notice Posy's absence. I raise an eyebrow at him ready to explain but he understands quickly.

"Too young"

I nod at him in understanding and then ask a question I've been dying to ask since I got here.

"How old is Posy?"

"Sixteen"

My eyes bug out of their sockets while my mouth hands open.

"An-and she she's preg- with child?" I stutter completely surprised.

Yes it's not uncommon for young girls to get pregnant but I just can't believe how young she is. I feel like I should cry for her and pray at the same time and I'm in no way religious. Suddenly I disperse of those thoughts when I realize I too am young and even though I may not be with child I'm still getting married.

Haymitch nods at me but doesn't say anything further. He parks the truck and I realize we've arrived. I quickly make my way out of the truck to try and escape the awkward air that now surrounded Haymitch and I. Nice going Everdeen. Make one of the two only people being remotely polite towards you feel awkward.

I turn to ask Haymitch what I should do but I can't find him anywhere. I spot him over by the cooler uncapping a beer and chugging it down graciously. Great, I'm on my own. I sit on the bed of his truck seriously regretting coming.

"Wanna base burner?" A voice from my left asks me.

I jump at the sound but quickly calm my speeding heart when I realize it's Peeta.

"Way to scare me asshole" I say smacking him playfully on the arm.

I'm momentarily shocked by the hard feel of his bicep. I keep my arm attached to his bicep a second longer then I should have and quickly turn away knowing my flushed face will give me away. Peeta laughs and repeats his question for a drink of whiskey.

"Yes please" I answer him.

He motions for me to follow him over towards his truck the one he first drove me in to the Hawthorn residence. We both sit on the bed of the truck and he pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"I'm hopin' you ain't one of dem gals that needa fruity drink 'cause they too light weight, cause 'round here we only drink the hard shit." Peeta comments before he takes a swing from the bottle.

I am indeed a fruity drink kind of girl only because I'm all too familiar with the memory's that come attached to me and drinking hard liquor. Long story short hard liquor and I have been close friends in the past.

Peeta motions the bottle towards me and I take a heavy swing. I hand the bottle back to him and feel the familiar burn of whiskey burn my throat and the light buzz I know will only grow if I continue but I can't stop myself. I'm sick of this shity town and it's fucked up people. I miss my suite in New York along with all my power suits and just the damn feeling of being in charge.

I take another swing from the bottle determined to feel good for the first time since I arrived in this shit town. Peeta's laugh stops me from taking another drink. I turn to him questionably.

"You better company when you desperately trying to get drunk" He chuckles taking a swing himself.

I don't reply to him opting to just stare at the group of people paying on guitars and actual banjos while people dance around them completely wasted. I have to admit the stars really do shine brighter out here, even the people seem to be so much more careless.

I can feel a depression creeping up on me from too much alcohol so I make a point to steer clear of those thoughts deciding to make conversation with Peeta.

"I'm don't know if I'm drunk or if your sounding a little more American than usual" I comment playfully laughing by myself as I continue to stare at nothing but everything at the same time.

"Your drunk" He replies sending me a knowing smile.

"Your smile is gorgeous you know? It's so damn sincere it almost hurts to look at it."

Peeta doesn't reply to me only smiling even wider and taking another drink. I snatch the bottle out of his hand before it touches his lips however muttering 'ladies first'. He laughs at my antics and his deep blue eyes look like a bright star.

My hand unconsciously comes up to cup his face making him freeze at my touch.

"Your eyes are like fucking stars" I whisper in awe.

He smiles again cutting off our contact however.

"You've got a beautiful smile and even more beautiful eyes too Katniss." He whispers almost inaudible.

I think it's safe to safe we're both smashed. Or maybe I'm just dreaming? Oh well this is the best dream I've had for a while and pretty fuck awesome drunk reality if it is in fact real.

"You know Madge ain't innocent" Peeta says motioning to the 'dance floor'.

Even in my drunk state I quickly manage to spot Madge and Gale dancing in close proximity. My anger rises substantially.

"You know they were High School sweethearts back in the day? Then Gale's dad passed away in a freak accident and he fled to the big city. Everyone thought those two would get married before he left, they were crazy in love." Peeta confesses not entirely cautious of what he just informed me of.

I take a heavy swing of the bottle before I stagger towards them completely ready to wring her small neck in my more than capable hands.

"Katniss?" Gale sounds completely drunk as he takes into account my presence.

I turn from him and pull my right fist back before releasing it at full force onto her perfect little nose. I hear the satisfaction of a crack under my fist. I feel like jumping up and down in a happy dance but the urge to hurt her again overrides it. I pull my fist back again only to be stopped by someone. I turn to realize Peeta is holding me back. He instantly looks sober. I turn back to Madge to see her cupping her, most likely broken, nose in pain. Gale stands between us completely confused for a second before he snaps out of it and almost hauls me into a truck at full speed.

I pull my wrist out of his hold as he starts the car and drive down the street at full speed. I don't say anything to him until we reach the house. I am so mad by then that I could commit murder and not feel an ounce of guilt for it, okay maybe not that much but pretty close.

"What the hell Katniss!" Gale screams at me.

Well I guess the whole not causing a scene rule is gone. Whatever I'm so angry I'm pretty much begging to kick his ass too.

"Don't you 'what the hell' me Gale! We arrive to your damn home town and you go out drinking with someone I don't know and don't even fucking include me in the decision then you come home hangover and expect me to take care of you!" I scream equally as loud at him.

"Oh you took such amazing care of me last night. I'm pretty sure stripping me and tossing me on the porch is not considered fucking taking care of anyone!" He screams back at me pacing angrily up and down the bed room.

"What do you expect asshole? You came home drunk calling me that whores name!" I screech feeling the need to throw something just to make my point.

"Don't you ever speak of her that way" Gale demanded as he comes to a stop.

He stands before me trying to intimidate me but if anyone's going to be scared you can bet it's fucking him.

"I'll speak of that whore any fucking way I want. Especially when she proves to be a whore by running around with my damn fiancé all the fucking time!" I counter.

I grab the picture frame of him and I taken years before ago, when we we're only best friends that I had set up in his room. I throw it at him full force. He ducks causing it to shatter against the wall.

"Fuck you Gale" I mutter feeling my anger quickly leave my body.

As much as I love a good fight I can never get through a fight without ending in damn tears and I will not give Gale the satisfaction of seeing he's gotten to me. I stumble out of the room practically running down the road. He doesn't run after me or even call my name but I can't stop my racing feet. It's like they know where they're going even thou my mind knows nothing of this town.

I find myself sobbing uncontrollably in a dark room that smells like cow poo. Best guess is it's a barn. Even with the smell burning my nostrils I can't will myself to leave. I sink to my knees and burry my head in my hands. I'm in a town I hate, in a place I don't know, shedding tears caused by my own fiancé. Life's going damn great, not.


	9. Chapter 8

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 8:

You know I never thought I'd ever sink this low. I've gotten into some pretty shit situations before but never could I have guessed that my own fiancé would make me so angry and hurt me so deeply that I'd run off into the dark of a town I don't know. Just fucking wonderful.

Back in New York I was on top of everything, I had control but here I'm only as powerful as I keep pretending I am. I hate not having control of anything. My whole life has always been a world of chaos, maybe that's why mom always pushed me to hold a powerful place in the business world, even if it almost killed me to try to reach all the expectations she held for me.

My own tears run down my face as I wipe them away irritably. Soon after even my own tears stop coming, leaving only hallow sob to rake throughout my body. My eyes feel sore and I know they must look blood-shot from the hours of crying. My body feels so utterly weak and broken. I hate to cry. I can count on one hand the numbers of times I've cried in my entire life.

I don't know what's pushed me to cry over what Gale did. Maybe it's that I feel so vulnerable and alone in a town I don't know surrounded by people who hate me and probably wish I was dead or maybe I'm getting my period soon. I'm going with the first one thou, makes me look like less of a prissy.

Not only does crying emotional and physically drain me but it makes me angry for letting anyone or anything get to me to the point of making me break down in tears. Without realizing it I'm quickly over taken with a dark state of unconsciousness. I quickly welcome sleep. Anything will be a relief from my state.

I can make out small rustling somewhere close to me but I can't will myself to get up or even open my eyes. My body feels stiff and my head is pounding. Whatever I'm sleeping on is hard and itchy. The rustling becomes louder. I moan for the noise to go away. It stops for a moment and I smile content with the peace.

Suddenly a childlike scream fills my ears and I bolt upright. My eyes immediately train in on the small boy of maybe three years old. He has curly brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and a small nose with a splatter of light freckles. He looks so familiar... but I haven't seen a real child in years.

The child holds my gaze with wide eyes.

"Daddy!" The boy screams bloody murder.

Cringing I throw my arms over my head. The pounding in my head is now a hundred times worse with each noise. Will someone shut this kid up! The kid screams again louder. Like a trigger all my memories of last night come trickling in. Quickly I take in my surroundings and realize I am in fact in a barn. The kid screams again.

"Hey honey calm down I'm not going to hurt you." I say soothingly to the boy.

He hesitantly nods in my direction, finally stopping his screams but watches my every move with rapt wide eyes.

"Want to tell me your name sport?" I ask offering him a small smile that I hope doesn't resemble too much of a grimace.

The boy smiles at me and I swear I know that smile but I just can't place him. Who is this kid?

"Ma names Jessie ma'am" the boy answers automatically taking off his cowboy hat and bowing a bit.

"Okay Jessie I'm Katniss, is it okay if I call you J for short?"

"Whatever will please you ma'am"

Awe what a gentlemen. How adorable! I haven't seen a real gentleman in years let alone a boy. Gale should take damn lesions from him. I smile at J, he is just too adorable.

"Okay handsome how old are you?" I ask as I stand up stretching out my sore limbs.

No more running off and sleeping in barns for me. I'm too in love with my bed and health for this shit.

"I'm two ma'am" J answers offering me a small smile.

"Cool, can you tell me where I am J?" I ask looking around at the barn once again.

"Yes ma'am you're on Sky Ranch, Mellark residence."

Hmm where have I heard that name before? I turn at the sound of the barn doors opening. J takes off running in the direction while I stand there dumbstruck.

"Katniss? What are you-" Peeta says coming into view with J on his hip.

His eyes widen as he catches sight of me. He quickly sets J on the floor, practically running over toward me.

"What the hell happened to you? Are you okay? You look like shit. How many fingers am I holding up?" Peeta exclaims cupping my face with his hands frantically searching my face for injuries I guess.

I'm so shocked by the electric pulse running through my body caused by his presence on my body even in its innocent form. Peeta makes eye contact with me saying things I can't catch is my state of comatose. I snap myself out of it immediately.

"I'm fine" I say pushing out of his innocent embrace.

"What the hell happened?" Peeta demands, loudly I might add.

The harsh pounding in my head reaches a new octave thrashing harder against my skull.

"Quite, head hurts. Possibly hangover." I mumble clutching my head in my hands in search of some form of relief.

Peeta sighs irritably but shuts up nerveless.

"Let's get you into the house, can you walk?" Peeta asks in a normal voice.

I remove my hands from over my head to answer him. His deep blue eyes shadow worry. Is it for me or for that little boy who looks way freaked out again?

"Jessie go get a glass of water and two Advil pills ready for Katniss on the kitchen table please" Peeta instructs to J.

J nods dutifully scurrying out of the barn. I turn to Peeta in question when he suddenly picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell?" I shout pounding on his back.

"Don't hit me I'll drop you" He threatens loosening his grip lightly.

I immediately stop my attempts to be set down. I'd like very much not to start my morning by landing on my ass.

"I can walk" I mutter grumpy.

"Just shut up and let me hold you will ya?" He asks playfully but something about his voice reveals some type of deeper meaning.

I push away my thoughts. I hang limp over his shoulder in silent retaliation. I watch as we make our way out of the barn and into a yellow house. It's big but it feels homey, something my suite in NY never did.

Peeta carefully sets me down into a chair just as J comes bustling in with a glass of water and the promised Advil pills. I take a gulp and quickly swallow my pills before finishing the rest of the glass. I hadn't even noticed but my tongue is beyond dry.

J silently makes his way out of the room after some hushed words from Peeta. He smiles at me and tips his hat slightly before actually evacuating the room. I turn at the scraping sound of Peeta pulling out a kitchen chair. I throw my hands over my head moaning in protest to the noise.

"Sorry" Peeta mutters softly.

He takes his seat across from me and stares intently at me square in the eye. I try to hold his eye contact as I would anyone else but his stare is so intense that it makes me feel like a child being scolded. I snap my gaze from his looking everywhere around the room but at him until I settle for staring at my empty glass of water with great fascination.

A small cough breaks my concentration and I turn up to meet his beautiful face.

"Well?" He prompts motioning or me to explain myself.

"Well what?" I reply playing dumb.

I so do not want to explain anything to anyone, not even Peeta.

"Oh nothing, just how you came to wake up in my barn looking like you just got run over by a truck, happen to cause my boy an almost heart attack." He exclaims sarcastically.

My eyes widen as I put two and two together. J called for his dad and Peeta showed up and he just called him his boy. Oh my gosh, is Peeta married with kids? Oh my- I am a horrible person! I've been semi flirting with him because of a stupid crush while engaged and he's fucking married with damn children! Oh god I'm so going to hell for this. Not that I believe in that thou.

"You-your. That's your-. J is-" I stutter stumbling over my words from shock.

Peeta is my age, what the hell!

"Yeah Jessie is my son, why?" Peeta replies calmly.

"But-but you're so young..." I mutter speechless.

"Katniss how old are you?"

"Twenty-six" I answer automatically.

"Well I'm twenty-seven so I'm not really that young." Peeta answers matter of fact.

"What? When? Who? Why!" I mutter completely at a loss.

"Katniss calm down, breath doll face." Peeta instructs calmly.

I stare at him wide-eyed, mouth hanging open, probably swallowing filthy flies.

"I'll make you a deal, yeah? I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." Peeta proposes nonchalant but something in his eyes gives him away.

His eyes tell me even though he's the one offering information he doesn't do this with everyone. I nod still speechless.

"Great I'll go first." Peeta replies his eyes a bit brighter.

"My senior year of college I finally manned up enough to take my girlfriend of three years, if you know what I mean" He starts raising an eyebrow at me.

I nod regretting the light blush covering my cheeks from the image he just put of himself naked in my mind.

"Well that happened and it was great and what not but three months later she came to me and told me she was pregnant. As a man of worth I'd never let her raise my child alone so I promised to marry her and help her out. You know it was the right thing to do at the time."

"A year after Jessie was born she admitted to me that she had lost her virginity to our Lineman on the football team and that Jessie was his. When J was born I never guessed he could be anyone's but mine because he had my curly hair. It wasn't until then did I realize that fucker has the same curly hair as me."

Peeta stops taking in deep angry breaths to try to relax himself. I feel the urge to throw my arms around him and make him laugh and smile his sincere smile that makes me believe in the good of humanity but I will myself to sit still. I need to hear this and he needs to tell it obviously.

"Jessie really was his kid. Pissed off and feeling cheated I divorced her immediately. I managed to get half custody of Jessie thou because of the emotional trauma it'd cause him to lose his only father figure plus I really love that kid even if he ain't my own, I could never manage to leave him behind"

I sit there completely silenced by his confession. His story shouldn't make me happy but it does. It shows me he's so much more of a man than most men I know because he owned up and took care of a problem he created and still didn't deny J when he found out they weren't even related.

Peeta removes his gaze from my glass to meet my own eyes. He offers me a small smile and even after that confession he still manages to make his smile sincere.

"Your turn"

I moan in protest. Oh well not like I can honestly deny him the truth after he just laid out his life story. Damn his honest and open nature. Would it kill him to just tell me to mind my own business and send me on my merry way home? Actually forget that I take honesty over blunt ignorance anyway.

"Okay well Gale and I got in a fight last night. I yelled at him for pretty much ignoring me and denying me the place beside him as his fiancé since we arrived and he countered with me pretty much being a shit wife to be." I said matter of fact in an attempt to keep my emotions tightly bottled up.

I sneak a peek at Peeta to catch him watching me intently with an internal conflict within himself.

"So I screamed at him for being with that whore and he actually protected her! Can you believe that! Her instead of me his damn fiancé." I continue huffing.

"Anyways I threw a picture of us at him and it shattered and I felt all my anger leave me in that moment because it just hurt you know? He'd rather stand up for her than just side with me. So I ran out of the house and somehow ended up in your barn, sorry about that by the way." I finish quietly.

Peeta shrugs off my apology. He's looking at a corner so intense that you'd think Hitler just walked into the room.

"Gale has always been an asshole; he doesn't have the balls or brains to understand the mistake he just made. He's too much of a yellow belly to deserve someone as great as you." Peeta mutter almost angrily but quietly.

I feel my eyes water and I have no idea why. I hate that Gale keeps treating me like shit and I know that no matter what I'll still leave this town with him and marry him because it's what my mother wants, because I'm damned to live this perfect life I want nothing to do with, and because even good guys like Peeta who are such amazing people still get fucked over.

I never did believe in happy ever ending but I guess a part of me always hoped I was wrong, that maybe some people did get they're. However if a good man like Peeta even gets screwed over there is no hope for the rest of humanity.

My tears start to drop onto the table and I messily wipe them away. Peeta looks up at that moment. He raises his hand to my face. I freeze bringing my hands to sit on my lap. He locks onto my eyes and then carefully come up and wipes away a fresh tear. The gesture is so innocent and delicate it makes me want to cry even harder but I stop myself.

Katniss Everdeen does not cry, especially not twice in one day!

"Hey, don't cry"

His voice soothe me stopping my tears as he wipes away another tear that's escaped my grasp. I nod slightly at him. I stare into his grey eyes watching my own reflect back in his. I could freeze this moment and write a million of books in it maybe even freeze it and live in it forever. Unfortunately I am not the author of the crazy novel that is my life, that would be fate my dears and boy does it just love me, not.

In-between that moment J decides to make an appearance making us jump several feet away from each other.

"Hey dad, hello Katniss?" J greets questionably eyeing us wearily.

"Hey little man" Peeta replies completely composed.

"Hey J" I answer still a little shaken from the innocent but intimate moment Peeta and I just shared.

Shit what am I doing with my life? I'm engaged! Even if my husband to be is an inconsiderate idiot he's still my husband to be and I should respect that, right?

"J?" Peeta questions looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk on his lips.

"Yup it's Katniss's nickname for me!" J answers for me proudly.

I smile at him and ruffle his curly hair.

"Am I gonna have to call you that from now on then?" Peeta asks his son seriously but I spot the playfulness in his eyes.

"No, it's my nickname for him only! Thou cannot use it!" I shout playfully sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yeah dad, duhh!" J replies backing me up.

I could get use to this kid.

"Alright" Peeta answers holding up his hands in mock surrender while laughing.

J comes to sit next to me on the table and I ruffle his hair affectionately. He leans his head against my shoulder and I'm almost taken back from his cuteness. This kid is so adorable.

"So dad is Katniss like your girlfriend?" J asks curiously.

My eyes widen as my hand freezes on top of his head.

"What! No, no your dad and I are just friends, right Peeta" I answer quickly, rushing to get all the words out.

"Oh." J answers publicly disappointed.

I smile at him ruffling his hair again before standing up. I should get home and face the dragons in my path. I still have Gale to deal with. Plus I'm in deep need of some alone time to get my shit in place. I have to stop having these thoughts towards Peeta because I know no matter what I'll always leave this town with Gale.

"I should go. Thank you for taking care of me." I say towards Peeta and then turn towards J

"See you around J" I say goodbye to J with a small smile on my lips.


	10. Chapter 9

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 9:

Day Four of utter hell in this boring state. I may or may not be suffering from withdraw from lack of contact with the outside world. This town literally has no internet I have yet to discover. Well to be fair I haven't done much exploring but can you blame me? I have to deal with the she devil AKA Gale's loving mother, her horrific off spring, and that whore Madge fucking Undersee. I could really use a night out in the city with Cashmere. I'd even settle for a call to my mother. We all know things are pretty bad if I'm trying to contact my mom.

After I left Peeta's house I spent the rest of my day locked in Gale's room. I needed to set things straight for myself. I can't keep doing what I'm doing. I came here to share the news of my engagement with my fiancée family and to win them over and I have done no such thing. I'm Katniss Everdeen and when I have a job to do I do it, come what may. I can't keep wasting so much time with Peeta. Sure he's friendly and he makes my days here just a bit better but I shouldn't put it upon him to do so. If anyone should be helping me it should be Gale.

Being shut away from society makes me realize that I may be a bit of a workaholic, maybe. Seriously I'm itching to just pick up my phone to bark orders, check in with all levels, and maybe even create my schedule for when I arrive. I've always been able to throw myself into my work when I needed some form of peace. Here however I had no connection to the outside world. Peeta keeps running through my mind like there's no tomorrow. I keep seeing his bright blue eyes piercing into mine or his curly blonde hair falling onto his face.

Okay that's it I need human company a.s.a.p. or I might start talking to the damn deer head mounted on the wall. I jump off the bed and race down the hall for Haymitch, maybe he could hangout.

I spot Posy cleaning in the living room. She'll know where Haymitch is.

"Hey Posy" I greet politely moving a little closer to her.

She looks up confused but once she makes eye contact with me her eyes brighten. Okay weird. To my knowledge she hadn't even gotten over me mistaking her for the help.

"Great, there you are! You can finish up my chores for the day. Momma left your list on the counter."

She talks so quickly and before I can stop her or even slow her down she's out the door and half way down the road in the truck. So much for enjoying the day with company. Damn Posy for sticking me with all these chores. Oh well At least I'll have something to do know.

I turn to walk into the kitchen and grab the list off the counter. The list has all my chores from yesterday with an added sum. Great, not. I have to feed the horses, cows, chickens, and pigs then I have to clean all there stables. I have to milk the cows, collect the hen's eggs, groom the horses, and water the pig's mud hole. Yeah and that's only my outside chores.

Mrs. Hawthorn also expects me to clean all the bedrooms, hand wash everyone's clothes and then air dry it, sweep and mop all the floors. Yeah as if. I'm only doing the outdoors chores because I'm in need of physical labor to distract me from my own thoughts but I won't lower to house work only because I know she thinks that's where woman belong.

I walk out of the house muttering to myself over this bullshit. If I plan to even finish half of the outdoors things I better get started. I set off to feed all the animals first. I throw half eaten food into the pigs pen, open the gates for the cows to eat grass, throw corn seeds to the chickens and feed the horses carrots from the fridge because I have no idea what they eat and semi remember someone telling me they eat carrots. Oh well as long as it doesn't roll over and die I think I'm fine.

When I finish I decided I will not be cleaning up after any animal. Especially after catching a whiff of the horse stables. I'm a huge animal rights support but that doesn't mean you'll catch me cleaning up their poop anytime soon. No, thank you.

I do however convince myself to collect eggs and milk the cows. I mean maybe that's the only milk income for this family and who am I to deny people dairy products? They are a great source of calcium for a well-balanced and healthy diet.

I spot one of the cows who I would guess can produce milk because it has an utter. I don't know how this is supposed to work, like do only the girls make milk or everyone? Only one way to find out. I lead the cow into the barn before ordering it to stay. I quickly grab a low stool from the corner of the barn and sit beside the cow.

I grab a bucket and place it directly under the utter. Okay ready for business. I silently thank the fashion gods above for creating fashionable T-shirts so I don't have to wear a dress or long sleeve while doing this.

"Okay cow, go." I instruct.

The cow turns at the sound of my voice but does nothing. Stupid cow.

"Okay so maybe cow was a harsh term. What if I just call you Madge? You should take it as a compliment though because come on your a cow who doesn't respond to 'cow' that pretty much resembles that dumb whore. All you need is to run off with my husband and you guys would be twins."

Okay its official I've lost it. I'm ranting to a cow. Someone end my misery.

I continue to keep talking to the Cow newly named 'Madge' because let's face I have no friends and I've reached rock bottom can't get worse, right?

"So Madge can you please spray some milk into the bucket and I promise to leave you alone for the rest of the day. Come on, please" I beg to the cow who's looking at me completely dumbfound.

Maybe I should moo at it? Okay I lied, now I've reached rock bottom. I lean my head against the stomach of the cow sighing frustrated with its un-cooperation

"Work with me" I pout to myself.

Suddenly I remember a man milking a cow in an old movie I watch a long time ago. I have to like rub or squeeze or like pull the utter. Okay I can do this. I take a deep yoga breath giving myself a pep talk.

You can and you will do this Everdeen. The world is depending on you to bring them milk. You won't let them down!

Have I mentioned I've recently gone insane? I have? Good, because this is pretty sad.

I wrap my hand around on of the utter and pull lightly. I wait for a second but nothing happens. Maybe I should pull harder. I wrap my hand around the same utter again and yank down. Madge shrieks and bucks forwards causing me to fall back off of the chair. She does however manage to finally produce milk, only it doesn't land at all in the bucket opting instead for my damn blouse.

I scream bloody murder totally grossed out. I'm pretty sure that stuff is cleaned before it's even allowed close to humans. I rip my shirt off completely grossed out. I'm so busy freaking out that I don't notice someone has entered the barn most likely at the sound of my scream.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice asks.

I freeze, my back turned to him. I silently cuss the heavens for placing me in such a situation. Of course of all moment for Peeta to pop in he chooses to make an appearance when I'm standing there in only a red lacy bra, skinny jeans, and heels. Just wonderful, not.

My eyes search frantically trying to find my shirt while keeping my back towards Peeta. When I can't place it I mentally send an angry message to whoever happens to be listening in on my thoughts. Slowly I turn towards Peeta, completely embarrassed. Why me!

He locked eyes with me and he looks worried but once he notices what I'm wearing his eyes fall a little taking in the exposed skin. I feel the incredible urge to throw my arms over my body. I don't however because it would only cause to make this more awkward.

I cough in trying to get his attention. Peeta's eyes snap back to mine instantly. This time though he's sporting a light blush on his own cheeks. I want to laugh at how young he looks at that very moment, like he's just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner. Playful Peeta is my favorite.

Peeta quickly dismembers his shirt and throws it in my direction. I catch it and raise an eyebrow at him using all my will power to not droll over his gorgeous upper body. This boy should be a Hollister model. Actually they should pass a law that he can't wear a shirt, yeah that would be nice.

"Can't have ya out there dressed like that can we?" Peeta smirks playfully.

I smile in thanks and throw the shirt on over the head.

"Darn Tiffany and Brittney just loved the attention" I wink at him.

I watch as Peeta's eyes dip down from my eye level slightly but snap back up quickly.

"Tiffany and Brittney huh?" He asks shaking his head with a playful smile on his lips.

"I'm kidding but seriously thank you." I smile at him.

"I'm pretty sure Gale would have a heart attack, actually I'm sure someone else would seeing as he's out with that whore again." I mutter to myself bitterly.

Peeta nods in understanding a small frown covering his beautiful face.

"So what are you doing over here? Don't you have a lot of work to be done at Sky Ranch?" I ask trying to keep conversation.

Talking to Peeta is one of my guilty pleasures. He's just too nice to push away.

"Ehh ever since old man Hawthorn passed I been helping out round here when I can" He explains leaning against the wall of the barn.

"Wow that pretty generous of you." I comment and then add "But who watches over Sky Ranch I doubt J can handle it all by himself."

Peeta's smile widens at the mention of his son.

"Nah I only get Jessie on Saturdays. Plus I got folks who work for me." Peeta explains.

"Oh. Wow that's pretty cool. I have some people who work for me back home too." I share excited we have something in common.

I exclude that I provide work for over a thousand people nationwide because Peeta looks proud of his ranch.

"Oh don't try to make it seem like some little ditty. We all know you a big woman in that city of yours. That's why all them woman here treat you so nasty. They ain't never gonna be more than house wives. Your Ace-high an auger"

"You lost me with your cowboy talk sweetheart" I say to him.

Peeta shakes his head playfully before answering me, "Ace-high means first class or well respected and auger means the big boss"

I nod at him in understanding.

Even though Peeta's words are meant to make me feel good because of my accomplishments it still makes me sad. As a woman of this generation I can never imagine just being a house wife where as for these woman it's the most common and practiced thing. I bet woman who even leave in search of their dream are probably even looked down upon and it kills me.

"Woman here shouldn't care so much what the men think." I state quietly.

Peeta nods and we stay in a comfortable silence for a while.

"So how'd you get yourself in that situation?" Peeta asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Whoa situation big word for you huh buddy?" I tease winking.

He shakes his head at me still smiling thankfully.

"I was ordered to pretty much run this damn farm and I was supposed to be milking the cow but it wouldn't cooperate. First I tried to speak to it but then I think it got offended at being called a cow to I named it Madge but she still wouldn't work with me. I almost started to moo at her to get her to do it" I explain laughing at myself.

Peeta joins me shaking his head at me.

"But then I remember seeing somewhere in a movie that you like pull or squeeze or rub the utter so I tried to pull it and obviously that's not what you do."

Peeta laughs at my expense for a little while repeating to himself my experience. After a while he calm down enough and decided to approach a different subject after I started to mutter about how stupid farm work is.

"So Haymitch's taken a liking to ya huh?" Peeta's comments after a while.

"Yeah he's alright, better than most people here"

"Even better than the poor bastard who endure jogging with you like we bein' chased every morning?" Peeta asks feigning hurt.

I smack his arm playfully.

"No one asked said poor bastard to join me in my jogs." I counter smirking at him.

Even if I do always remind Peeta he doesn't need to join me I do enjoy the company. This is town is too boring and without my IPod I need something to keep me entertained and Peeta's whining is welcomed. However I wonder if he truly does get tried so easily on our runs or if he does it to make me feel good because according to his droll worthy eight pack this mother fucker should be able to out run me. Maybe he's just shit at cardio.

I notice that I've completely ignored Peeta as I stare bluntly at his muscular shoulders, chest, and gorgeous stomach. I snap my head up to be met with playful blue eyes. I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"You've got some droll right there" Peeta comments pointing to the corner of his mouth.

I quickly wipe at my mouth mortified. Please lord, god, Jesus, Santa, the Easter bunny do not let me embarrass myself in front of this gorgeous creature. I whip out my travel mirror and search my face frantically. Peeta is literally rolling on the floor laughing. I scowl when I realize he's just messing with me.

Well two can play at that game.

"That's so messed up" I whisper purposely making my voice shake.

Peeta sits up immediately eyes wide. I sniffle and wipe my hand under my eye. I make my eyes water making them look glossy. Peeta stands up and walks over to me quickly.

"No, no I was kidding. It was a joke, don't cry." He says looking completely useless.

I try to force myself to keep up the act but the look on his face makes me crack up and in seconds I can no longer hold in my laughter. I bust out laughing clutching my stomach.

"Oh I see what you did there." Peeta says stroking his chin trying to look thoughtful but it's completely ruined by the smile on his lips.

I nod still laughing at his expression.

"Well I'm going to have to make you pay for making me worry."

I snap my eyes open to see him lung for me. I step back holding in giggles.

"I'm going to tickle you into surrender." He says lunging for me again.

I leap over to the far left corner of the barn shrieking with laughter. Peeta's laugh soon joins mine as he continues to try and catch me.

"The more you run the longer it'll last, I'm going to catch you eventually" He taunts still chasing after me.

I stick my tongue out at him and keep moving. All of a sudden Peeta jumps onto me knocking us both to the ground. We both laughing so hard and out of breath that we don't notice the sound of the barn door opening. I swear I need to start taking in my surroundings more often before some serial killer walks up behind me and I don't notice because I'm like tying my shoe or something stupid.

"Ahem!" Mrs. Hawthorn's voice screeches from behind us.

Peeta jumps off of me offering me his hand to stand. I take it and stand before him.

"Hello Hazelle" Peeta greets to her but she ignores him.

"Not only ain't ya doing nothin' but you over here sleepin' round! My son deserves so much better than trash like you!" She spats at me.

I'm seething at her words. How fucking dare she! Her son has completely left me on my own the minute we arrived and I'm the bad guy because I have a damn tickle fight with a friend. Fuck you lady.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that matter! Your son has paid me no attention since we arrived in this shit state!" I scream at her.

She actually gasps at my words. Hand over the mouth and everything. This woman is a joke. Let me at her and I'll show her how I got my black belt in MMA.

"Well I'll leave you ladies to it. So long Hazelle, I'll see you later Katniss" Peeta announces to no one since Hazelle and I are both seething at each other.

He shoots me an apologetic glance before he makes a haste escape. He's out the barn door before I can even turn and yell at him for leaving me alone. And their rode off my night and shinning arm you guys. See those romance stories are just bull.


	11. Chapter 10

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 10:

"Maybe my son ain't paid you none attention cause once he came home he realized you ain't nothing but city folk trash."

This is maybe the third time during my whole trip that I've even talked to this woman and she thinks she has the damn right to speak to me this way hell no. If this is how bonding and being polite is considered in her book she needs to go back to school.

"I am not trash and even if I am at least I'm not scum like you. What kind of worthless person treats people the way you've treated me this whole trip?" I counter.

Hazelle opens her mouth to reply but I cut her off. I've heard enough of her damn country accent to last me a lifetime.

"Gale and I came on this trip to come visit his family because he wanted to so I went along with it to make him happy but I promise you one thing If I were to pack my bags and leave there's no doubt he'd follow me without ever looking back!"

I'm screaming at her with everything I've got. After everything I've put up with and everything I've done to make everyone happy while I just wallowed in my own despair and she tries to tell me I'm not good enough.

I turn to watch her reaction to my words but she just stands there staring at me like I'm the devil. What I said to her I at least hope would be true. Based on how Gale has been acting I'm starting to doubt he jump up and leave at a moment's notice to please me. However I need her to believe me. Something about how everyone acts around Gale tells me he hasn't been home even before I met him. Hazelle has to be at least a little scared that I could convince Gale to leave with me and never come back. She is after all his mother even if she is the damn she devil herself.

I just hope she won't call my bluff. Really thinking about it Gale would probably have my ass for speaking to his mother like this let alone follow me blindly. I'm giving her my best poker face with a smudge of my 'Go ahead test me bitch' face.

"Let's take this inside" Hazelle says her voice tight.

"No"

"You are causing a scene!" Hazelle says her voice even tighter but more hushed.

At that moment I almost see Gale himself standing before me and it only sparks my anger even more. Gale is the whole reason I'm even in this mess. I shouldn't be knee deep is Texas dirt arguing with his mother. I should be in New York where I belong with Gale by my side doing what we're good at business not this whole fucking thing we're doing that I can't even begin to understand.

"You know what?" I say making my voice sound sickeningly sweet.

Hazelle watches me attentively but questionably. She nods for me to continue. I force a fake bright smile on my face and say.

"I don't give a fuck."

Her eyes widen at shock that I'd even go against her once I was warned about the watching by standers. In the next second her eyes are hard and glaring at me like I'm the vain of her existence. Good. In the next second her grabs hold of my wrist trying to pull me inside the house and away from preying eyes.

My reflexes take over and all my lesions of mixed martial arts kicks in. I wrap my own hand over her forearm and push her against the barn in an iron lock that could very well break her arm if I were to tighten it.

"Don't you ever in your life ever touch me again. Be thankful that I feel fucking generous today." I whisper in her face venom seething out of my teeth with every word.

I let her go pushing her against the barn again causing her to fall to the ground. I don't bother helping her up. I turn and start walking towards nothing really.

"My son will never marry you! You're just his whore. He's going to marry Madge, a real woman. Not like the worthless piece of shit you are."

I stop in my tracks. Despite my best efforts I feel my eyes start to water but I won't let Hazelle know she's gotten to me. Not in this life time. I quicken my strides just as the tears start to fall. I whip out the keys I had snatched from the counter this morning when I was looking for Haymitch and jump into the rusty old truck in the drive way.

I bring the engine to life and speed out of that house like it may grow legs and follow me. She could have said anything in the world and I'd never let it get to me but she just had to say the one thing that always broke me no matter who said. I absolutely hate when anyone tells me I'm worthless.

Growing up I felt nothing but fucking worthless. I worked and still work so hard to never feel like that. Stark left mom, Prim fell into drugs and I couldn't fucking do anything. Back then I was worthless but not now not today not ever again. I got my degree and my business and everything I've worked for to finally feel like I can do something other than just sit there and fucking watch life throw me fast ball after fast ball.

I shouldn't let it get to me. It shouldn't matter, anything she says shouldn't hurt. But it does. Those words are the key to the chest where I've locked up all the times I've ever felt associated with that word. My heart aches not actually because she thinks of me like that but because of all the memories attached to those words bring back for me.

Without warning a flash back of the day Stark left runs through my mind. I fight the image. Please no, not today, not now, not ever again. Go away. It's the past. I've berried it over and over again. Why won't you stop haunting me! The image over rides me against my pleas and I'm sucked into the memory.

_"Kat, Prim can you come in for a minute please" My mother sweet voice beckoned from the porch._

_Prim and I are creating flower necklaces in the meadow hidden inside the middle of the forest by our home. I stand up and offer my hand to my six year old little sister. Her green eyes always look so bright our here surrounded by nature. Her light brown hair is up in pigtails._

_She takes my hand offering me a childish grin. You can see the gap where her two front teeth will be growing back in. I smile back at her before challenging her to a race._

_We run at full speed back to the house. I arrive first laughing and gasping for air with Prim just on my tail. We both come to a dead stop when we catch sight of the grave look on my mother's face. _

I try to shake off the memory, fighting harder this time. Good memories of Prim only made it harder that we haven't spoken in years. And remember my mother well let's just say that was the first time in all our lives we ever saw her without a smile. Little did we know that's all we'd be seeing for the rest of our lives. Mom's fake smile masking the fear anger hurt. The memory continues again.

_"Katniss the divorce was finalized this afternoon while you were at school" my mother's grave voice announced._

_We had long forgotten what her sweet voice use to sound like before all this happened. Mother also never addressed Prim anymore, almost like she didn't exist. I nod at my mother and she turns back to her work._

_"When will we see daddy again mommy?" Prim asks._

_I tense at her question. I don't want Prim to realize mother won't speak to her. It'll hurt her too much. So I repeat her question instead._

_"Stark Rebell" My mother says addressing my dad by his given name instead of by 'daddy' like she use too, "has decided he wants nothing to do with our family anymore." She continues matter of fact._

_Prim cries in my arms. Out of all of us Prim was the biggest daddy's girl. She also managed to always have him wrapped around her finger. Maybe because they looked alike, maybe because they even acted alike. Who knows but they were the best of friends._

_Days pasted then weeks . Months later I accepted my mother's words but Prim never did. Years later she finally did._

I hated Stark for leaving us. He was the whole reason our entire lives were flipped upside down. After he left mother never talks to Prim unless strictly necessary. She never gave a reason so I could only guess it's because Prim is almost the exact replica of Stark. Prim went from being this pure innocent girl to someone I no longer even recognized. She hung around all these street friends of hers, came home late almost all the time. But she never exclude me until...

_The sound of a front door banging closed wakes me from my sleep. Prim had gone out again tonight. I tried staying awake for her return in case she needed anything but after my piano lesions and MMA along with my English tutor and math support I was totaled. It's selfish of Prim to go out every night anyways. _

_It's not fair that she can do whatever she wants while I'm stuck having to play the part of the perfect child. But Prim's my sister and I should always have her back. I stumble up and walk into the living room to scold her for staying out late._

_"Primrose Everdeen what the hell where you thinking sneaking out again on a damn school night!"_

_Prim turns to me and she look god damn pissed almost enough to make me thankful I'm taking MMA._

_"Primrose Rebell." She counters at me._

_Mother changed our names a month after dad left but Prim said it never changed in her heart._

_"Fine whatever answer the question" I roll my eyes at her stubbornness._

_She's probably just sleepy._

_"I don't have to answer anything to you MOM" She screeches and then turns to go into her room._

_"Prim!" I yell after her but she doesn't so much as turn._

_"Prim turn around!" I demand but she keeps walking down the hall._

_"Talk to me, Prim!" I plead but she just slams her door in my face._

_She never talked to me again. Not even when necessary. If I was home she'd leave coming back only to sleep. We no longer ran away to the meadow to escape reality because things were even bad between us. Our house was no longer a home. It was filled with silence so much so it almost suffocated you. I had to leave. I no longer had anything here, not my family, not my home, not even my childhood._

Heavy tears stream down my face effectively soaking my blouse. I fight and I beg for the memories to go away to leave me alone but they don't listen. They never do. The memory of the day I found out Prim became a user and all I did, all I could do was stand by and watch. That was the day I felt the most worthless in my entire life.

_Prim snuck out again tonight. Not that she ever has to. Mom doesn't give a shit what Prim does but god forbid I dare even be late for my French class or score lower than a perfect score in my Honor physics class. Prim's a bitch. She knows she can do anything and she just rubs it in my face by doing just that. She's never going to have to play perfect kid to please mom._

_I keep telling myself that I'm angry with Prim for this. That she doesn't want me in her life. So why do I keep pushing to get in? Why do I still stay up every night when she sneaks out just to make sure she comes home. Why do I care about if she's okay when she's not even spoken to me in months._

_I keep arguing that it's because we're sister and sisters stick together but I know it's because with everything so fucking wrong in my life I just want my sister. I want to run away to the meadow and just be away from reality. _

_I haven't even step foot in that meadow since Da-stark left. I no longer call him father because I've decided I'm angry with him too. How could he leave me when I needed him most?_

_I hear Prim's window slide open like usual. I slump back against my headboard relived she's home. I turn to fall asleep when I hear a thud on the floor. Prim never falls, ever. She's quick on her feet. I jump up from my bed and race down the hall knowing mother won't bother._

_I slam open the door and Prim's head whips to my direction. I stare wide eyes taking in her state. Her eyes are bloodshot and she reeks of weed and hard liquor. She's doesn't hold my eye contact turning instead to face the window._

_I take a step inside the room holding my breath. Sure Prim went out every night but she always stayed one hundred percent sober. _

_"Prim?" I whisper._

_She turns to my direction again as if just now taking in my presence. I kneel down beside her and take her hand. She locks eyes with me and snatches it back._

_"Prim, what did you do?" I whisper my voice cracking._

_She doesn't turn to me anymore. She stands and walks out of the room leaving me on my knees sobbing. There is no more of that sweet innocent girl I grew up with in that girl. _

_Night after night was the same story. Prim came home later and later until she stopped coming home. She'd leave for days then weeks before she came home. Every time it was a new drug. First weed and alcohol then something else, something stronger. Every new drug was only a reminder that she isn't Prim anymore._

I had let down Prim that day because even if she wasn't speaking to me I still cared about her but after that day I no longer saw her as my sister. She got to do anything and everything without mother breathing down her neck and she choose to do drugs and it killed me. That was the day I choose to stop speaking to her.

I transferred from the local community college to the farthest and most pristine University I could the next day. I had been stupid enough to think that if I stayed it'd all get better. It never would and it never will. I was only hurting myself by trying to stick around.

Unconsciously I've managed to arrive at Peeta's home. I messily wipe away the tears not daring to look at myself in the mirror. I know I look like a mess. There's no doubt in my mind that my blouse is soaked from my tears, my face stained from the tears, my hair lying limp, my eyes bloodshot.

For lack of a better word I'm almost positive I look like a damn zombie minus the rotting flesh. I knock on Peeta's door three times. I wipe away any tears that may have resurfaced again.

"Hey how can I- Katniss what the hell happened to you?" Peeta semi screams with worry in his eyes.

I offer his a meek smile not trusting myself to speak.

"God damn woman you sure do have an act for showing up looking half dead!" Peeta comments ushering me.

Told you.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Peeta asks as we both take a seat on his couch.

I nod meekly assuring him I'm fine.

"I need you to do something for me" I croak.

My voice sounds like a rusty old chair saw mixed with the dry croak of a frog that hasn't seen water all his life.

"Anything" Peeta immediately replies nodding his head at me.

"Get me drunk"

Peeta's eyes widen but he makes no objection. He looks at me for a little while curiosity in his eyes.

"Okay" Peeta agrees standing up.

He offers me his hand which I gladly take.

"Thanks" I whisper.

He smiles his sincere smile at me and we make our way towards his truck. I take notice that not once does he let go of my hand and at the moment I wouldn't dare think twice about letting go. I'm holding onto Peeta's hand like it's the last life raft on a sinking ship. Because even with my feet firmly planted on the ground he's still my lifeline.

In the next minute we arrive at a small wooden pub. It's nothing like the high class modern bars back home but it has strong liquor and that's all I care about at the moment. I make a b line to the front of the bar.

"Two Gin and Toxic" I order.

The old man behind the counter nods and begins to prepare my drinks. I take a seat on the bar stool when I suddenly remember I didn't come alone. I turn to find Peeta when I realize he's taken the seat by mine. I smile at him which he returns.

"Well order that was all mine" I say trying to sound playful but I'm dead serious.

I need that alcohol in my system if I'm even going to try and not kill someone tonight. Peeta makes eye contact with me for a second longer then he had to before he turns and makes his order.

"One scotch on rocks"

I nod in his direction approving of his drink. That's one of my old favorites too. The bar tender slides me my drinks and I down them fast. I can feel Peeta's eyes on me and from my peripheral vision I can see him staring at me with interest lightly sipping his drink. I order two more Gin and Toxic's before I turn to him.

I can feel a light buss coming on and that alone spikes my mood higher. Hurray for alcohol and its mood changing powers.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on?" Peeta asks raising a beautiful eyebrow.

Gosh his face is perfect, scratch that he's perfect.

"Nope" I answer popping the P before I down another Gin and Toxic the bar tender slides me.

I watch with fake great interest as the man prepares my fourth drink.

"Why not?" Peeta asks.

I turn to him. He's watching me intently.

"Cause it'll bum me out. Plus I came here to be happy!" I exclaim sending him a goofy grin.

"You mean drunk" He says but his voice isn't anywhere near upset.

"Same difference. Besides don't you like to see me happy Peeta? I like to be happy, I'm never happy anymore..."

I turn away from him and drown my fourth drink. I'm about to order a shot of tequila when Peeta's voice stops me.

"Why?"

"Gosh Peeta stop being a party pooper and just come get drunk with me come on!" I respond.

Peeta orders a bottle of Azul vodka and two shot glasses. He offers me his hand while his other one holds the bottle and the two shot glasses. I happily take it. Peeta leads us to a table in the back and sets up the bottle and the two glasses. I'm so excited to get drunk with Peeta and just forget everything that I'm practically bouncing in my seat.

He service the shots filling the glasses to the brim before sliding me one. I take it ready to down it when Peeta stops me.

"Let's get fuckin' drunk" He toasts clanking our glasses together.

I smile a smile of thanks to him and we both drown the shot.


	12. Chapter 11

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 11:

The light buzz I felt earlier in the night is nothing but a drifting memory. I can't feel anything anymore and can I just take a moment to exclaim how amazing that is! The music blaring around Peeta and I is some type of country music that I've never heard before. Now I know I must be shit faced drunk because I think I might just like this song. Let me just remind you that I've spent the last seven or so years listening to pure classics. Yeah I'm beyond drunk.

But I can't make myself care. I want to be drunk. I want to stop caring about everything. Hard liquor has always given me that sweet escape. Coming with Peeta is just a plus. I'm sure I could have gotten drunk on my own but something about me just wants to be with Peeta. Plus I'd more than likely go looking for a face to smash in therefore having Peeta with me also aids in that area of keeping this town safe another night.

"Peeta?" I ask my eyes wondering around the pub.

I didn't even notice the dance floor when we arrived or anything besides the bar really. But in my defense I was in need of a drink or ten, still am. All I'm saying is if Peeta offers to buy a third bottle of tequila I'm all for it.

Anyways after our second or was it our fourth bottle? Anyhow after being sufficiently declared drunk I noticed more and more people arriving into this small town pub. Maybe it's the only one in town. That would not surprise me. Did you know the population of this town is 200? I've never seen such a small town, ever.

That might be why there seems to be zero connection to the outside world. I still have my laptop hidden away in my carryon along with my IPhone and emergency phone. Maybe I could call Avery later on and get her to make my IPhone a hotspot so I can start working.

Okay I'm getting off topic the point is everyone's dancing and drink and having a good time. Peeta and I are seated in the far back drowning our sorrows or more like mine. I'm sure Peeta only agreed because he's a good friend or maybe he's just a guy who loves to get drunk. Let's go with the first one though it makes me feel special.

"Yeah darlin'?" Peeta answers his words just the tiniest bit slured.

I smile involuntarily at Peeta. Gosh he's cute; okay he's more than cute. I'll admit this man does things to me. I know I can never have him but it's a nice fantasy. One where I can be happy and where that's the only thing that matters. Or you know lock him away in his bedroom chaining him to the bed. Okay I'm drunk and horny, not good.

"You're the best you know that?" I comment still sporting that stupid lopsided smile on my face.

Peeta turns to me and laughs playfully. His laughter is so beautiful. His laughter reminders me of deep beautiful color brown and I have no idea why but I want to listen to it over and over again. His laughter alone could bring world peace, I'm sure of it.

Gosh this man will be the death of me. Come to think of it I've never thought about my death more than the second I stepped foot on Texas land. I have to say though dying in the arms of this Greek god would be the best way to go. Maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea at the very least I've made one friend to help me survive through the many weeks of torture to come.

"What?" I ask shoving his shoulder playfully.

I grab the tequila bottle and serve myself another shot tipping it back. It no longer burns my throat on the way down instead only warming it a bit. Plus with every shot the hard liquor only makes me feel even more carefree. Have I mentioned I'm a great drunk? Now that's a story for another night, hopefully one where I'm just as drunk with Peeta by my side.

"You a walking whiskey vat" Peeta answers serving himself another shot.

"Huh?"

Obviously I'm not drunk enough if I still can't understand this damn cowboy lingo. It's like a whole other language. One I'm betting I'll learn soon enough if I stick around Peeta long enough. Which I fully intend to. Peeta laughs again shaking his head at my non-understanding.

"It means you a heavy drinker" Peeta informs me tipping his drink back in one gulp.

I wink at him and take another shot. Did I just wink? Katniss Everdeen does not wink, like ever. Oh I am so drunk. Isn't drinking a sin? I think it is. Yupp I'm going to hell. Or worse, I'll be featured on a special on Jerry Springer. I can already see my mother disown me.

"Hey" Peeta say bring me out of my thoughts.

He tips my chin up to make us eye level.

"What's gotcha scowlin'?"

I sigh at his observation. I may just be drunk enough to tell him my sorrows now, I just hope he's drunk enough to forget them come morning.

"My mother, the perfect flawless Isabella Everdeen," I start making quotes with my finger as I describe her.

I can't help but notice the bitterness in my voice. Guess alcohol really brings out your true feelings huh? A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts.

"Would have my ass if she ever saw me drunk in a small town pub with some man that's not my husband. Actually thinking of it she'd probably have a heart attack by the mere thought that I even know your name." I laugh darkly.

Leave it to my mother to ruin my drunken happiness when she isn't even here. Peeta says nothing but he's looking at me so I know he's listening. I continue anyways. If he's willing to listen I'm willing to confess, under the influence of course. I drown another shot.

"She wants me to be this perfect person with perfect everything. I think she might actually believe that one day you'll be able to search the definition of perfect in the dictionary and find my damn picture alongside of hers of course. Gosh she's just so suffocating you know?"

"I'm always Miss Perfect nothing matters more than being perfect. I can never please her though. I graduate from the best University in the country top of my class, valedictorian actually and you know what she did?"

I drown another shot before continuing.

"Nothing. It wasn't a great enough accomplishment for her. So I go and I god damn cry, sweat, and bleed for my company. I build the most successful publishing company in New York and still nothing. The only time I knew I was even close to getting her approval was the second I told her about my engagement to Gale."

"I'm no one to her if I don't have the perfect house, job, and man by my side." I finish bitterly.

I wave at the bartender for another bottle this time I order whiskey. Might as well go all the way right? I turn back to Peeta to watch him absorb all the information I've just given him. Dear Santa, the Easter Bunny, and even Jack Frost please let him forget all my problems come morning. I don't need his pity. This is my life I'm use to sacrificing everything for everyone else. Gosh why did I open my big fat mouth?

The bartender brings over the bottle and I serve myself another shot. I might as well tell him the whole story while I'm at it. Maybe then he'd even decided he'd want nothing to do with such a fucked up girl. Guess I can kiss goodbye to our new friendship. Oh well, maybe it's for the better. Peeta is a distraction from the mission. The mission of marring Gale even when his family is hell bent on convincing him otherwise.

"When I was thirteen my- umm father Stark Rebelle" I start forcing myself to leave all emotion out of my voice.

I haven't spoken his name since the day he left even though I've thought about it I've never spoken it again. However I won't let him get to me. Stark does not deserve my tears or my pain. He gets nothing because he is nothing to me anymore.

I had heard from an old neighborhood friend of mine who continues to stick around my childhood town, since I don't dare step foot in it since the day I left, that Prim had changed her last name back to Rebelle on her nineteenth birthday. Stark may still mean something to her but to me he is nothing. That maybe the only thing mother and I share.

"He divorced my wonderful mother" I said making my voice sound darkly sarcastic on the comment of my mother but force myself to push emotion away and continue.

"When the divorce was finalized he up and left. He never told me or Prim anything. Years passed and not a single letter or call came. Less than a fuck was given on my part but his departure broke my mother and then following broke Prim. When he left my mother became obsessed with perfect and Prim was never included in this dream of perfection."

I swallowed hard as I retell the story. I've never shared my side of the story to anyone, ever. Back in New York I had a therapist, Doctor Flickerman to his patients but Caesar Flickerman to his friends. He is my therapist, has been for years, but I could never make myself revel anything to him that would make him realize my life is anything but perfect. My mother had taught, or better yet brainwashed me well, I couldn't bring even my doctor to help me because I wouldn't let him. No one could know I wasn't the living proof of perfection. Or at least that's what my mother has made me believe over the years.

I'm stuck trying to live this perfect life.

"Stark left, Mother became obsessed with perfection, and Prim took consonance in drug use. I had nothing left there. I left but I didn't leave unaffected. My mother clung to me and forced upon me her desire to be perfect. So I never saw Stark again, Prim became a long lost memory of a time everything was okay, and I fell into my mother goal of perfection."

"I'm going to marry Gale because I have to. Gale Hawthorn even being the insufferable asshole he's recently become is the only type of happy ever after's people like me get. Gale gives me an even more perfect image. He makes my mother happy." I conclude sighing.

I down another shot. I can't even remember how many I've had. Has to be a lot for me to even speak any of those things out loud. I can't remember a time where I've ever spoken so freely to anyone. But something about Peeta makes me want to open up. I can't explain why but I trust him. I've shown him all the demons that haunt me and I've allowed him a peek of the scared little girl who isn't powerful. The girl who every man in her life has fucked over and broken her heart. No one sees that little girl, ever. Not since Stark left.

We're surrounded by our own silence but I can't make myself care. Silence with Peeta is comfortable no matter what kind of conversation we've just had. Peeta makes me feel normal. Something I didn't even know was a realistic feeling for someone like me.

"You know what I think?" Peeta asks turning towards me breaking the silence.

I move my eye from my drink up to meet his. I nod at him signaling for him to continue.

"I think you need to keep your head high"

I sigh and lower my eyes back to my drink. He wants me to continue to stay strong along with everyone else in my life. I'm good at being strong, even better at being tough, but I'm getting tired of being those things.

"Hey I'm not finished" Peeta says tipping my head up to meet his with his hand.

I shiver internally at his touch. Shaking off the feeling I tell him to continue with my eyes.

"You need to keep your head high but keep your middle finger higher" He concludes.

I smile involuntarily at his thought. Only this man could give such a ridiculous and silly advice with complete sincerity.

"Oh yeah I'll get right on that. Is this high enough for you?" I reply playfully literally raising my middle finger higher.

Peeta laughs at me and I can't help but join him. As our laughter dies out he comments once again.

"You know what I mean you silly beautiful girl" Peeta says playfully swatting my arm.

I nervously laugh lowering my arm. Did he just call me beautiful? Oh my fuck I think my ovaries just exploded. Fuck I need to get it together!

"Wanna dance?" Peeta says standing and offering my hand.

I laugh at him shaking my head at his ridiculous offer.

"What? Come one please!" He begs making his eyes look innocent and wide while sticking his bottom lip out just a little bit.

Could he get even more adorable?

"You are even drunker than I thought" I reply laughing at his puppy dog face.

"Oh come one please" He begs making even his eyes look even more wide and innocent.

Okay I take it back he's officially even more adorable.

"No" I say trying to sound defiant but the smile playing on my lips ruins all efforts.

"What did you say? Yes? Okay come on." He says pulling on my arms successfully standing me up.

"Peeta" I complain but follow behind him anyways.

I turn to catch sight of the bartender look at us curiously.

"Better watch yourself Walker you know that's Hawthorn's girl as much as everyone else in town does." The bartender warns but something about him tells me he won't be snitching us off to Gale any time soon.

"Not tonight. This little lady is all mine." He replies before continuing to walking off towards the dance floor again.

I feel my face instantly heat up at his words. All his, now that's a fun fantasy. I turn back around to watch the bartender shake his head but there's a smile on his lips. Guess we're in the clear.

Peeta pulls me onto the dance floor and soon were surrounded by other couples dancing along to the country music. Again I state I'm really super-duper drunk and I'm kind of enjoying this music. It's weird I know.

"Peeta" I say as my eyes glance around us worriedly.

"Yeah?" He says standing still in front of me.

Gosh he smells so good. What was I going to say to him? Oh yeah that I can't dance.

"I can't dance" I say.

"Huh?" Peeta replies coming closer to hear me.

More couples join us on the dance floor making it even more crowded. Peeta is pressed up against me. I lean up and repeat myself into his ear. He shivers from my voice and I force myself to stop from exploding right there.

Peeta looks at me for a moment before signaling for me to wait here. He makes his way off the dance floor and I stare after him completely worried even more. Did he just leave me alone on a dance floor? I am suddenly very much sober and going to kill him. My eyes are wide I'm sure and I am cursing Peeta for leaving me alone when I hear the DJ guy announce something making me stop.

"This next song is for all you cow bunnies it's called Somebody's Heartbreak by Hunter Hayes"

The song starts playing and it's the first slow song of the night. I'm making a wild guess and saying 'cow bunnies' means sweethearts. I feel a hand on my lower back and immediately grab hold of the hand and turn around ready to break the drunken asshole who dares lay a hand on me when I realize its Peeta.

"Whoa! Do you plan on beddin' me down? What are you an FBI agent?" Peeta asks playfully.

I release him and give him my best 'I'm completely lost on whatever the hell your saying please speak English' face. He understands immediate.

"Beddin' down means to kill a man." Peeta informs.

Peeta and I are the only ones standing on the dance floor not actually dancing. I'm sure all the couples are annoyed with us but I'm still too drunk to care. I nod in understanding at Peeta.

"So will you dance with me now?" Peeta asks looking impossibly cute.

I look around and realize everyone is only slow dancing. Well I think I can manage slow dancing. Or I at least hope I can. Wouldn't want Peeta to lose a toe so soon in our friendship.

I nod at him and he takes me into his arms. I gingerly wrap my arms around his neck pulling us even closer. He rests his warm hands on my waist holding me against him. I let my head rest on his chest feeling for maybe the first time in all my life closer to the definition of happiness than I have in a long time. I feel so content in his arms. Like he could shield me from the rest of the world with him arms alone.

He lets his head rest on top of mine as we sway lightly to the music. The song ends too soon and is replaced by a faster song which I don't believe I can manage. I regrettably peel myself off of Peeta and turn to get back to our table. Maybe another drink can make me forget how amazing it feels to be in his arms. I'm stopped short by his arm holding onto my wrist. I look up at him confused.

"I need to do what I would have if Jessie hadn't interrupted us that morning." Peeta whispers and pulls me closer to him until were chest to chest, centimeters apart.

I feel my eyes drift down to his lip. His lips part and his tongue darts out wetting his bottom one. My heart accelerates faster than ever. Peeta takes my face in his hands and place his lips on mine. I'm momentarily frozen in shock but soon enough my drunk brain starts to function again and I kiss him back.

Our lips mold around each other perfectly. There is no awkwardness in our kiss. Just pure perfection. For the first time in as far back as I can remember I don't ever want to pull away from a kiss I don't want to break it.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe that passion you read in books, the one that makes shivers go down your arms and your knees go weak, maybe it's real. Or at least that kind of passion is real because boy does this boy kiss with that passion.


	13. Chapter 12

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 12:

Kisses with Gale were never passionate. His kisses never made my knees weaken or my heart beat unbelievably fast. Our kisses were usually to further enforce the idea of our 'perfect relationship'. Our kisses were awkward, quick, and stiff. But Kisses with Peeta are the type of passionate kisses you only ever hear about in book and movies. His kiss makes my entire world spin around me and everyone besides him disappears. Our kiss doesn't need to prove anything because it's everything. Our kiss is hot hungry but soft and loving at the same time.

Peeta is the one to break our kiss. Our breaths are hard and I can only stare at Peeta. Nothing but the shear feeling of his lips on mine was the only thoughts that ran through my mind when we kissed but now that moment is gone and reality has peered its ugly head once again.

I just kissed him. We just kissed. Peeta's recently divorced with a kid and I'm fucking engaged and we kissed. We mother fucking kissed.

My eyes go wide with the realization. I just cheated on Gale, my husband to be. His family already hates me, if they find out I cheated on him Gale will end things with me. My mother will disown me, my name will be bashed on all the magazine covers back home, I'll lose all the respect I've spent years building. But I'll have a chance with Peeta...I won't have to live in perfection-ville anymore.

I could spend the rest of my life with him. I could be happy. My heart swells at the opportunity. I throw myself at Peeta again. I smash my lips to his and he happily replies. Our lips crash together in heated but caring passion. Peeta wraps his arms around my waist holding us close. I follow his lead pulling my arms around his neck. I feel him slowly maneuver us off the dance floor.

As we reach our table I break our kiss gasping for air. Peeta alone takes my breath away so his kisses steal all oxygen from my body. I carefully take my seat at our table and Peeta his. I glance at the half empty bottle and think about serving myself another shot but decided against it.

I came to this pub angry with Gale pissed off at my situation and now I couldn't be happier that I decided to come with Peeta here. I'm not saying Peeta and I are forever or that even Gale and I are done but that kiss makes the fantasy just a little more realistic. It makes the dream of a happy ever after just a tiny bit more reachable and if there's even a slight string of hope I'm holding onto it until my hands are numb.

I want to be happy and I think I'm done pretend I am. I want real happiness with Peeta not success, money, and perfection like I have with Gale. I don't if I can pull it off or if that's even an option for someone like me but I love the faith that maybe there is.

"That was..." I comment at a loss for words which I promise you does not happen often.

"Sudden, rushed, wrong I know I'm so sorry Katniss. I just- I couldn't hold it back anymore. Here you are looking so beautifully gorgeous but so damn broken and hurt because of everyone you care about and it makes me want you even more. I want to make you smile like you mean it and laugh like you couldn't careless. I want to take away your hurt. I want to be someone in your life but I shouldn't have done it like that. I'm so-" Peeta rants looking broken himself.

"Peeta shut up a minute okay?" I cut in stopping him mid apology.

Peeta nods staring down at an empty shot glass. I tilt him chin up to meet my eye level like he did to be earlier this night. How could this beautiful man not think I want him?

"I was going to say amazing. Peeta that kiss was amazing. Do you seriously think I would have let you kiss me or even kissed you myself a second time if I didn't want to?" I ask him looking him in the eye.

Peeta doesn't seem to listen or rather chooses not too because he look the same. He doesn't believe my words and I've never wanted to prove them more than I do at this moment.

"You're drunk you didn't mean the kiss. It was wrong of me to kiss you when you can't be held responsible" Peeta mumbles.

"God damn it Peeta, just listen! You yourself called me an 'Auger'. That means big boss remember? So as the Auger I do what I please so stop apologizing. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to, okay? I wanted to kiss you, I want to kiss you." I half shout half speak at him.

Peeta lifts his eyes to meet mine and I recognize that spark of hope in his eyes immediately.

"Really?" He asks almost childlike.

"Really" I answer allowing a smile to take over my lips.

Peeta's entire face brightens at my words. In second I'm surrounded by his arms once again but this time I return the gesture and pull him as close to me as possible too. I pull away from our embrace leaving only centimeters between us. I lean my forehead against his and stare into his gorgeous deep blue eyes. That I'll admit I'm in love with. How eyes so beautiful exist.

"Can I try something?" I whisper softly.

Peeta nods lightly never break my eye contact nor our embrace. I lift my right hand and slowly run it through his forest of angelic blonde curls. I let my hand glide through his hair like I've imagine doing so since the second I caught sight of him. I slowly coast my hand down the side of his face stopping on his lips. I brush my thumb over his bottom lip.

He parts them instantly and plants a wet kiss on my thumb. My eyes snap up to meet his and I see it. I see an emotion I don't ever remember seeing. I see the emotion of caring about someone and it my heart thump out of my chest.

I move my thumb away from his full lips and hold his gorgeous face in my newly Texas tanned hands. I pull him to me and he lets me closing his own eyes. I flutter my eyes closed and slowly press my lips to his creating a soft and slow dance between our mouths. Peeta's tongue poke out from behind his lips and slides over my bottom lips asking for entrance and I can't deny it to him. Our tongue tango together never once fighting for dominance but exploring each other and molding together.

At this moment I'm not thinking about Gale or my work or even my mother. The moment Peeta's lips meet mine nothing else matters. I'm completely overtaken by the part of himself he's giving to me by showing me he cares about me. When I'm with Peeta I don't ever worry about all my problems. Sometimes it even seems like he can solve them all. As if I could just ask him to give me the stars and the next thing I'd know he'd have them before me ready for me to claim.

This man is what a real happy ever after looks like. What a real ending feel like. All those stories you hear about where there is this undeniable happiness that's what I have when I'm with him. I want a man like him in my life, I want a fairy tale ending, I want him.

Here he is giving himself to woman who could easily break him and toss him out the window of her 82 story building office like he was nothing more than a piece of trash but he still takes the chance. I know I'm engaged, I know my mother would disown me, I know my name would lose all meaning in New York and yet here in Peeta's arms surrounded by his kisses I can't make myself care.

I can finally have that happiness I only ever wrote about.

A vibration breaks me out of my daydreams and makes me pull away from Peeta. I look around trying to spot where the vibration is coming from. I must still be partially drunk because I can't find it and it's beginning to annoy me. I want to get back to kissing Peeta.

I stand from my chair still trying to locate the vibration. Peeta stands with me and pulls me to him. I try to push away from him really annoyed with this damn vibration that won't fucking stop already. However Peeta won't have any of it. His grip is iron locked.

"Peeta I need to find where it's coming from." I whine lightly pushing on his chest.

Peeta rolls his eyes at me and slides his left hand into my back pants pocket. Whoa there cowboy let's take things a little slowly okay. I stare up at Peeta ready to vocalize my thought when I relies he's holding my iPhone. I must have grabbed it earlier this morning and shoved it into my pocket.

I take the phone from his hand and glance down at the screen. No one ever calls me. Gale, Chashmere, my mother, Clover and Thresh are as far as my contact goes. However the number on the screen is one I don't recognize. It isn't a New York or California area code so it can't be anyone I know. I think about denying the call but then figure what the hell.

I answer the call and lift the phone up to my ear while plugging my other ear in an effort to block out the loud music.

"Katniss Everdeen speaking" I answer as formally as I can muster while still partially under the influence.

Peeta takes his seat again this time pulling me onto his lap. He lightly plays with strands of my hair and sprinkles small wet kisses on my shoulders and neck as I wait for an answer. The other line continues to stay silent.

"Hello?" I repeat into the phone.

"Hello" A male voice on the other line answers.

My stomach drops and I suddenly feel queasy. It can't be. I haven't heard from him in years. It can't possibly be him. No he left. He didn't want anything to do with us. He didn't fight for us. He broke everyone and ruined everything else. It can't be Stark...

The phone drops from my hand crashing onto the floor with a small thud. My hand stays frozen in place and my eyes are wide with astonishment. I feel Peeta stop his kisses instantly. He turns me over to face him but I can't move. He grabs my phone off the floor and stares at me.

Stark sounds older than I remember and there's something else about his voice. He sounds carefree, happy and it makes me so angry. How dare he be happy when everyone he left behind is slowly drowning in their own misery being pulled down by the anchors of the pain he caused with no chance of escape.

How dare he be carefree when mom is overcome by the idea of perfection, while Prim is claimed by drugs, while I've never even felt free. How dare he feel anything but utter misery and pain like the kind he forced on my family the second he decided to leave our lives forever.

I want to wring his neck and crush him in a hug all at the same time. I want to tell him to come back home but also to never contact me again. I want to ask him how he is and how he could leave. I want to end the call and throw it across the room while also clinging to it because it's the first time I've heard his voice in years.

A million questions that have crossed my mind all these years run through my mind but at that moment I can't will myself to say anything. I can't speak or move or even really think. I can't even hear the music in the background. My mouth feel dry as if I've never seen water and my body frozen as if paralyzed.

I'm speaking to the man who both built me up and broke me down. I'm finally talking to the man who walked out of my life seven years ago. The man who taught me to have pride, to work hard, to laugh, and smile but also the man who stole my faith, took my hope, and broke my spirit.

He taught me that Rebelle meant rebel therefore Prim and I were born fighters, or at least he told us. Prim is no fighter though she gave in to drugs and I no longer respond to that name. I am Katniss Everdeen the woman who's world was broken in half when he left and I don't know if I could ever forgive him for that. That is if that's even what he's calling for.

"Katniss are you okay?" Peeta asks his eyes worried as he slowly waves a hand in front of my face.

I snap out of my comatose coming back to reality at the sound of his voice. I nod gingerly at him and reach for my phone. Peeta eyes me wearily but hands it to me anyways. I take a deep breath trying to rid myself of the deep feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. This is happening.

I shakily serve myself a drink. My mouth is too dry to speak and even with a million thing ruining through my mind I need to at least reply. To get some answers. I drown the drink wincing slightly as a new burn over takes my throat.

"Stark? Stark Rebelle?" I whisper into the phone the shock still clear in my voice.

As the words flow out of my mouth I can't help but feel seven years of emotions rush out of me. A part of me hopes the person on the other line will say 'No, sorry wrong number' and I could just go back to my life. I could go back to my life the life I know, the one I've lived since he left.

A more logical part of me is enraged at the weakness in my voice. I've spent years reciting how I'd telling him off, what'd I do, how I'd do it. I learned early on that he wasn't worth my tears that he didn't deserve my pain and yet here I am hurt and over flowing with emotions I thought I barred long ago at only the sound of his voice. All my work, all my effort to finally cut him out of the picture wasted.

Another part of me, the part I'm most ashamed about is so fucking elated to hear from him. This part of me is jumping up and down on the inside hope and praying that he wants back into our lives. That all can be forgotten and forgiven but that never happens in my world. This part of myself is the silly dreamer part of me. The part that never loses faith.

Peeta intervenes his fingers with mine and lead us both out of the pub and into the dark cool Texas night. I mentally thank him for his comfort and thinking ahead. I could live a hundred life times and never deserve him.

"Yes princess it's me" Stark replies softly as if he's still speaking to his naive thirteen year old daughter.

And just like that I feel for maybe the first time in all my life what all those fictional characters in my novels feel, when they think they could be shocked no further. I'm that character who's world crashed down upon them and they feel complete devastation and fear but there's one difference between me and these character. All their stories end in 'the end' with a happy ever after while mine will end in a grave where no one will remember my name.

I don't get the hope of a happy ever after. I don't even get happy I just get after. People like me don't ever get fairy tale endings we just get endings.


	14. Chapter 13

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 13:

Peeta nudges me forward and I follow behind him reminding myself to step one foot in front of the other. I don't even know what to think anymore. What do you say to the man who abandoned you like an unwanted puppy? Do you become angry and curse his name to the heavens? Do you listen to him and forgive? Do you get happy because you missed him terribly? Well I'll tell you what I do, I stand there silent as Peeta, my i don't even know what he is at the moment, leads me to his Chevy truck.

Stark hasn't said anything, allowing me to understand what just prospered. I've felt many types of numb before in my lifetime. I've felt the numbness of losing yourself to a drug, of losing everyone around you and I've learned that in every numb you lose something. In this numb I feel complete numb to the point of reminding myself to breath and blink. I feel myself losing my sanity. The little I had of it anyway.

I can feel Peeta staring at me but I can't make myself turn or even care honestly. Poor guy just his luck to get an inside view of Katniss Everdeen only to be pushed out almost immediately. I've noticed that Peeta sobers up pretty quickly in tense situations. A voice pulls me from my newfound numb. His voice.

"Kitty Kat?" Stark asks into the phone.

I feel all numb leave my body being replaced by hot fury. I am not nor will I ever be the little girl I once was. I am not 'Kitty Kat' and I won't answer to that name, ever.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen. You will address me as so or you will not speak to me at all." I snap into the phone my voice boarder line between professional anger and venom anger.

I hear a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the call. Good. He deserves to see the person he's made me become. I don't care if I surprised him this is me now and I have no intentions of returning to the old me.

"Yes of course sorry sweetie."

"I will not state it again father" I curtly reply into the phone my voice going sarcastic on the word father before I continue, "my name is Katniss Everdeen."

"Again my apologizes" Stark states with a sigh.

I almost feel bad about my harshness for him but I won't allow myself to pity him. He does not deserve it. He never visited, or called or even sent a goddamn email. He wasn't there for any of the important stuff growing up. He broke my family. He did the impossible and broke Prim and me apart.

The line goes silent again but I don't dare utter a word first.

"Katniss I haven't spoken to you in years will you please hear me out?" Stark beg into the receiver.

For a moment I see an old version of my dad. Him and I building the tree house in the middle of the forest, him playing games with me, him sneaking me a cookie before dinner against my mother's wishes. I push the memories to the back of my mind. I can't be sad I need to be angry. I owe it to myself to be angry. I owe it to Mother and Prim. Even if my own relationships with them are questionable I never abandoned them. I left California when I realized I had nothing left there.

"That has been of your own pleasure" I curtly reply.

"Katniss do you really believe it was my wish to leave my only daughters behind? Do you not think I wondered of you girls?" Stark pleas.

"I would not know I never heard from you." I reply deciding to keep this call as professional as I can muster under the circumstances.

"Fair enough" Stark signs in defeat before continuing with the same stubbornness I remember, "But I still ask you hear me out."

"It is not my preference to speak to you nor is it my job too. If you'd like to speak to me you can schedule an appointment with my assistance however I will be out all-"

"Katniss Grace Rebelle you will not speak to me as if I am some client! I am your father whether you like it or not! I have done you wrong but I am trying to fix things. Now you will listen!"

My eyes widen at his shouts. A scowl over takes my facial expressions. How dare he scold me? He may be my father but only through the blood that pumps throughout veins. He is not my father because he has never been one to me.

"Don't you dare ever yell at me. You are no one to me. If I never wish to give you the time of day it will be like that for as long as I wish. We are not playing by your rules any longer. I am in charge here. I will listen to you only because I want to get some answers."

"Oh Katniss, what happened to my sweet little Kitty Kat?" Stark weeps.

I don't know what goes through me but before I can stop myself I say, "She died the minute her father walked out the front door and never came back..."

Stark continues to weep and I feel a pit of guilt pool in my stomach but I won't apologize. I hear him put down the receiver, and blow his nose before sighing again. My heart aches on some weird level with jealously. He can freely cry while I've been forced to keep everything inside of myself.

I compose myself as quickly as possible and try and take a professional approach again. I decided I need to take initiative with him or else my questions will always remain questions.

"How did you get number. It's exclusively for personal contact and emergency business and even then only people with top clearance are allowed to have it. I do not like to have my personal life interrupted."

Go big or go home, right?

"I'll make you a deal Katniss. You can ask me as many questions as you wish but when you're done I will ask something of you and you must consider it well. What do you say?" Stark negotiated.

This is not a business deal. This is not personal. This is annoying. I deserve answer why should I have to negotiate them for something.

"This is not a business deal Stark" I mutter.

"I had thought someone of your altitude in the business world would have realized by now everything in this world is a business deal." Stark replied in a tsk voice.

A prominent scowl covers my face once again.

"How do you know anything of my career?" I sneer.

"Do we have a deal or not Katniss? I hate having to be proper like with you but it seems that's the only level were both comfortable with."

What did that mean? Stark doesn't know anything of business. Come to think of it I don't even know what his job was growing up. My mother surely would have steered me far from anything remotely Stark like. She pretty much disowned Prim for being his look alike.

"We have a deal" I speak going for calm but my voice sounds strangled.

I hate being bested in a deal. If there's one thing I do know if business and even though this deal will likely benefit me more than him I still don't like the idea that he implies he knows anything of the one thing I'm good at. Only Stark could tint the perfection of business.

"Wonderful, ask away."

"How did you get my number as I informed earlier in this conversation it is hard to obtain."

"To answer your question I'd have to go into a long back story"

"I've got the time" I challenge.

There is no way he's getting out of this after all his fuss of making this absurd deal.

"When Isabella and I divorced" Stark starts his story but I soon cut in.

"Is this before or after you mysteriously left forever?"

I know I sound like an annoying teenager but I don't care nor do I want to. He deserves worse than just my bitter attitude. He'll never know what he made me go through. He'll never know how he broke my mother, how she broke Prim, and how Prim broke me.

"After" Answers softly but I hear him.

I 'hmm' in acknowledgment signaling for him to continue.

"Isabella changed your last names to Everdeen therefore when you both turned eighteen I never found any trace of you because you weren't Rebelle anymore. You were a Everdeen. However on Prim's, or should I know call her Primrose too?" Stark answered his voice going sarcastic at the end.

"Her name has no importance to me. You may speak of her as you wish." I state matter of fact.

An audibly sigh fills the empty silence between us again.

"Okay, so on Prim's nineteenth birthday she changed her name back to Rebelle and my private detective finally found trace of my girls again. What he found was...not what I had expected."

His voice goes into a whisper and I know that private detective found that Prim was a user and a long term one at that. A feeling in the pit of my stomach tells me to stand up for Prim not to let Stark put his opinion of Prim's condition but I remind myself that I wasn't privileged with information of Prim any longer. I swallow the feeling and say nothing.

"It took a couple of week to locate you which is when I realized Isabella had changed your names. Even your middle name had been erased..." His voice getting lost again.

'Grace' was the name he had wanted for me but comprised for placing it as my middle name which my mother was prompt to remove along with my last name deeming middle names unprofessional.

"Steve found articles upon articles of you. There were multiple achievements in your name. Your University even had you named most successful admin. I couldn't be prouder of my little girl. "His voice this time strong with pride.

I hold my tongue back from reminding him that I was no longer his anything.

"I pushed Steve to get me contact with you but you're most certainly a tough woman to get in touch with if you aren't as equally as successful" Stark comments laughing to himself but I am not laughing with him.

I am not an easily contacted because I do not enjoy to be contacted out of the blue. I hate surprises.

"Why didn't you contact Prim, why come after me when I'm sure Prim was easier to get a hold of." I ask to myself but Stark answers me anyways.

"I was not informed of much of Prim's condition and I didn't wish to push her in her delicate situation." He replies matter of fact.

Bullshit. We Everdeens do not believe in addictions only self-will. Prim wants the drugs she does not need them. However I haven't known of her condition in a long time maybe it was worse...

"How is she?" The question comes out as a whispered squeak.

Stark sighs again.

"You no longer speak to her do you?" He asks.

"Many things have changed since we last spoke Stark" I reply confirming his question.

"Steve couldn't find much just that she finished High school and from then on there is no permanent record of her living whereabouts. Only scattered arrests for intoxication. Steve did find though that she been bailed out every single time from some anonymous source."

For a second I believe my mother has silently been watching over Prim after all but as soon as the thought appears it's gone. She doesn't even speak to her why waste the most precious thing to her, the perfect imagine, but chancing being caught with, as my mother would say, a 'less than desirable' daughter.

"Oh" I reply only an octave above a whisper.

"Yeah..."

The line is silent for a long time that I almost think he's hung up. I decided to get on with my questions. I still needed to ask the million dollar question.

"Why did you leave?" I ask my voice genuine for the first time this entire call.

I can almost hear Stark tense at my question. I'm sure he was hoping I'd been stunned into silence now huh? This is the question that has haunted me every moment of every day until I finally left California.

"Katniss you must understand that I couldn't be married. I wasn't born to be tied down. I had dreams of bigger things and my family stopped me from that." Stark confesses quietly.

I guess we really were never enough for him. We were the reason he left. We stood between him and his dream and he choose his dream. He chooses to leave two little girls and a woman who loved him for a dream. How could he?

I spent night after night blaming myself then when that got old I blamed my mother. At some point I even blamed Prim and she loved him most of all of us. I blamed everyone from my mother's mother who always nagged on my mother for marrying a common man to the damn mailman who at times mixed up our mail with the neighbors.

So many hours of restless sleep for nothing. Only to realize that we were stopping him. What complete bullshit! I am completely ready to hang up on him after giving him an earful and then never speaking to him again.

"Now don't go thinking I didn't love my family Katniss. You know I love you all very much. I just wasn't happy anymore. I couldn't continue to wake up every day and fake a smile. It was killing me."

He has no idea what true agony feels like. Every day I've lived trapped faking happiness trying to reach unreachable goals. He knows no true misery. I lived not with misery nor beside it but in it. I am misery.

"When I divorced Isabella I had every intention of keeping contact with you girls but your mother went ballistic."

He had no idea...

"She hired the best lawyer for child custody and won full custody somehow causing me to lose all rights to my girls. Legally I wasn't allowed to contact you until you were eighteen but your mother made it so I wouldn't be able to find you. If it wasn't for Prim I'd never have the chance to speak to you right now."

Dear Easter bunny, Santa, Jack Frost, Sand Man, and Mother Nature please remind me to wring Prim's neck if I ever get the chance! Okay not really. I'm not serious...or am I? No I'm not serious. Anyways I continue to stay silent absorbing all this new information. I can't will myself to speak.

"Listen Katniss I want you to consider coming to speak to me face to face. Let me have the chance to make amends, please."

I open my mouth to respond but he cuts me off before I can muster up any form of a response.

"I'm a small drive away from you. Only forty five minutes heading south. Please consider meeting me. I've got lots of time to make up for, many mistakes to apologize for, and I've got more confessions to admit. Please allow me the privilege to." Stark pleaded before bring the call to an end.

The phone stays frozen in my hand until a movement to my left bring me back. That's right I'm drunk at a bar in Texas with Peeta.

"Katniss who was that? What just happened?" Peeta asks cautiously placing his arms on my shoulders.

I push away from his touch. I need to take action. Now isn't the time for whatever it is we have. Should I give Stark this chance to prove himself or should I take my answers and live my life as normal as possible? I don't even know why I question myself. I know I can't live with the doubt of anything. Everything must be perfectly planned out, it's one of the worse Everdeen traits.

"I need to call my sister" I hear myself say.

Peeta's eyebrows sky rocket but I ignore him. I have things that need my attention. I need my focus. I know I won't be able to live with the doubt but can Prim? She deserves to at least have the chance.

I scroll through my phone looking for the number I need. I do not have Prim's number but I have the second best thing, a best friend who still keeps contact with everyone from back home. Plus he always had a thing for my sister enough to keep tabs on her. I call up Thresh hoping he will still love me even after waking him up.

"Kat?" Thresh's sleepy voice answers after the fourth ring.

"Yeah hey" I greet praying he will not hate me much.

"There better be a damn fire in my living room that I didn't notice" He mutters acting annoyed but I know him too well to fall for his tricks.

"Worse" I reply playing along.

Only Thresh could make me feel this carefree, that is besides Peeta. Plus Peeta looked so much more sexier while doing it. Okay no more thoughts of Peeta. Focus on the task at hand!

"Zombie apocalypse?" Thresh asked more awake now.

"No but wouldn't that be cool!" I exclaimed.

"We'd run this world!" Thresh shouted playfully.

I can already imagine him throwing his fist in the air. I laugh at this childish tactics. I've missed the guy.

"You know we would. Anyways as much as I'd love to play the guessing game with you in the middle of the night while speaking of our zombie plans, I did call for a reason"

"Of course, what's up babe?" Thresh asks getting down to business

I catch Peeta raising an eyebrow at Thresh's pet name but shrug it off. 'Babe' means nothing to Thresh he calls everyone it.

"You're not hurt are you?" Thresh asks an edge of worry in his voice.

"No, no I'm fine I did however receive some...interesting news and I need to get Prim's number." I answer him.

"You sure you're okay? You haven't even mentioned_ her_ since the day you left. What's so important?" Thresh asks genuinely concerned.

"Thresh you know I trust you will a lot but this one's between Prim and I. I'm sorry bud."

I feel bad for not including Thresh in the dramas of my life but I don't feel like indulging in a shity reply of the last hour. Plus I still need Prim's number ASAP.

"Just be safe okay babe?"

"Aren't I always?" I joke.

"I'm emailing you her number right now okay?" Thresh answers.

"No text it to me I have no internet connection." I reply annoyed with my predicament.

"What Katniss Everdeen stuck in a city with no contact with the outside world besides phone calls? Are you positive you're okay?" Thresh asks jokingly.

"Don't remind me but yes I am fine now will you send me the number already you dork"

"Yes Sargent Everdeen" Thresh jokes.

My phone pings and I know I got it.

"Thanks Thresh talk to you soon, kay?"

"Anytime babe."

I end the call and type in Prim's number before dialing it.

"Wassup?" a female voice answers with slurred speech as music blasts loud in the background.

So much for waking her up in the middle of the night from a good night's sleep.

"Prim? It's Katniss."

The line is silent but it doesn't end like I'd expected. I hear her move farther away from the noise.

"I thought I told you to never speak to me again" Prim sneers into the phone trying to control her slurred speech but it's still noticeable.

"Look Prim I don't have time for your shit. I just got a call from Stark and found out he's a short ways away from where I'm staying at. He invited me over to make amends or some shit and I thought maybe you'd like to come along but if you're going to be a bitch you know what fuck it!" I say into the phone moving to end the call, this was a waste of time.

Just as I'm about to end the call I hear Prim yell 'wait'. Doing a yoga breath I bring the phone back to my ear.

"Yes?"

"I want to go..." Prim whispers.

"Okay, I'll have my company jet ready for you and waiting at seven tomorrow morning be ready. I will pick you up from there and we'll go from there." I inform her taking charge again.

"Of course I'm flying a la rich girl jet." Prim mutters.

"Said rich girl is providing you with the chance to some answers to your questions I wouldn't push her Prim." I reply calmly.

Maybe not talking to Prim was better than seeing her like this...


	15. Chapter 14

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 14:

As the call comes to an end reality hits me. I just spoke to two people I never thought I'd ever do so again in my lifetime. But more importantly I've made arrangements to meet with them. Am I dreaming? This must be some sick twisted nightmare.

I pinch my forearm and sure enough the slight twinge of pain shoots through me .Nope, fully awake. But where am I? It takes me a minute to register my surroundings. I lock eyes with Peeta's and a reply of our night flashes in my head. From the moment of him agreeing to take me out to our shared kiss. I bring my hand up to touch my lips at the memory. They feel slightly swollen. My cheeks burn and I refuse to keep his eye contact any longer.

More important things need my attention and I can't risk wasting my time on a fantasy. Oh but what a wonderful fantasy he is. I shake my head in an attempt to rid my mind of the thoughts. Focus, Everdeen. First things first. I need to call Clover with my plans and then inform Prim of them in text for her to understand when she's in a more coherent state. I'll also have to think about how I'm going to approach Stark and Prim. Damn I was in for a hell of a ride. I just hope that if all goes to hell I can manage to live with it.

"I need to go to the Hawthorn residence." I muster up to the best of my ability but my voice still sounds like a strangled rabbit.

I look up at Peeta's eyes and I can see the entire world in them. They look so deeply sad and I know he knows I'm putting whatever this is on hold to try and get my shit together. But I also see he understands why I'm going it and for that I'm thankful for. Peeta nods at me and starts up the truck while I call Clover. Maybe I can schedule for someone to just to and pick up Prim at this moment so she could be here come morning.

The phone rings five times and with each ring I feel anxiety build. I'm sure I'll lash out on Clover if she doesn't answer even when I know it's the middle of the night.

"Miss Everdeen?" Clover answers the sleep evident in her voice.

I push back my frustration. Why do I have to be rude with everyone? Why do I have to push everyone out? I take a deep yoga breath before answering.

"I will need the jet prepared and ready for takeoff from Los Angeles, California to where I am presently stationed." I speak into the phone.

Peeta pays little if any attention to my call anymore. We drive the empty but oddly beautiful streets of this tiny town with only my voice as filler. I feel horrible for pushing him out but it's what I know. Plus I can't help but feel horrible for Gale too. Gosh I'm going to hell for everything I've done to these men, or worse I'll be a special on Jerry Springer.

"Of course" Clover answers automatically.

I can hear the light pitter patter of her mostly scheduling the flight online with my pilot.

"Passenger(s)?"

"Primrose Ev- Rebelle"

I can't help the small frown etched into my expression. Just one more thing to remind me that we aren't sister anymore, not really.

"Time?" Clover continues moving past my small stumble.

Akon once famously said, _Blame it on the alcohol._ So rightly I will do so.

"As soon as possible."

"The flight can be ready and waiting in less than two hours will that be alright Miss Everdeen?"

"Yes Clover...thank you"

A baffled sound comes from the other end of the line followed by a long silence.

"Of course, anytime Miss Everdeen. Will that be all?" Clover responds breaking out of her monetary shock.

It wasn't a common thing for me to thank any of my employs. However my emotions have been all over the place tonight so I try not to think much of it.

"That will be all. I will text you the address of which to land on and the phone number in which you may contact Miss Rebelle to inform her of the finalized planed for her." I respond trying to go back to my professional self.

I'm going to need to be Katniss Everdeen top notch hard ass if I even dream of surviving the events to come and that Katniss Everdeen would never thank her employees no matter how much she should but then again that same Katniss wouldn't have never envisioned speaking to Prim or Stark ever let alone speaking to both of them in the last hour.

A movement breaks me of my thoughts pushing me. We're here, at Hawthorn resident my home for weeks to come. I turn to catch Peeta watching me and I realize I haven't ended my call. I turn my attention back towards Clover.

"Keep me informed." I say as I end the call.

I place the phone back into my pocket before turning to Peeta. I turn away the second his eyes catch mine. I can't pretend to not see the defeated look in his eyes. He knows this is goodbye. Our sweet short lived fantasy done. I'm a coward and a hypocrite. I hate the woman who hurt this man who doesn't deserve to have a single bad thing happen to him but yet I crush any hope he had along with any silly dream I stupidly allowed myself to create for mere seconds when all seemed alright. When his lips were on mine and hope was high. But now reality has come crashing and I know I must kiss goodbye the shortly lived dream. I'll learn to settle for Gale because I know he's who I'm going to get in the end but I can't will myself to do so.

"Don't give up on me okay?" I quickly whisper an octave too high

He turns to look at me instead of the dark house. I see a small spark of hope ignite in his eyes.

"Never" He whispers his deep southern accent making chills run down my back but I won't let it show.

I nod a small quick nod and hurry out of the truck and onto the porch. As I reach the front step I turn to see Peeta driving down the empty street. I sigh and force myself to turn to the front. I need to brace myself for whatever wrath I'm sure to face, I just wonder from who it'll be now.

As I come into the house I stumble upon a drunk Haymitch. Any other day I'd be prepared and even happy to see my semi friend but not today. I need to sleep off the hangover I'm sure to receive tomorrow morning, or today morning.

"Hello to you too sweetheart" he mumbles swaying where he stands.

I try to push past him and up to the bedroom but I can't. Haymitch doesn't deserve my bittiness and I'll be damned if I lose the only friend I've managed to make since my arrival. I backtrack down the stairs.

"Forgive me Haymitch I've just had a crazy last couple of hours" I inform a little resigned.

Haymitch doesn't reply and I look up from the floor to see him watching me with interest.

"Wanna talk?" he asks as best as he can manage.

"What?" I ask staring at him confused.

"I asked if ya wanna talk, you know 'bout ya troubles" He says also managing to sober up a tiny bit enough to speak without slurs.

Well that was different. I was almost certain he'd say _what's got your panties in a bunch?_ His responds though made me feel like maybe I do have some kind of ally out here. I hope it stays that way. Haymitch may be a drunk who hates people like me but I think he can just about stand me now.

"No thanks Haymitch I'm just going to get some sleep, but...thank you"

Haymitch nods playing off my pause before my thanks. There I go again with thanking people again. Maybe I'm getting my period soon, or maybe those phone calls really shook me up. Lets go with the first one though it makes me look less like a weak girl.

Haymitch starts to walks away when I remember that tense between Gale and I is still high enough to the point where I'd rather not sleep besides him. I am not about to go back there and crawl back into his bed as if he did nothing wrong that night. Hell No. I'll take the porch first.

"Hey Haymitch!" I quietly call getting his attention.

"Do you guys have an extra room or somewhere I can crash for tonight?"

"Down the hall third door to your right." Haymitch informs before stepping outside.

Weird again I expected some asshole comment I'm positive he'd have said were it my first day on the ranch like, _what you and wonder boy fighting?_ He doesn't however and I' thankful for it. One less thing to bitch about tomorrow when I'm hung over.

I manage to find the room with ease and throw myself onto the bed without a second thought. I'll face all my demons tomorrow for now I'm going to sleep and have blissful dreams of my beloved apartment in New York along with my city view office.

I wake up coherent to where I am. I can't place my surrounding to any memories until I see my phone light up. It's a message from Clover.

Clover Simion

13 of June 2012

_Miss Rebelle has descended as ordered without problem or delay. Expectance to arrive at promptly five AM at your direction._

I don't bother to reply as all last night's memories flood my memory. Fight with Gale's mother, drunk with Peeta, kissed Peeta, Stark called, I called Prim. Well that was a hell of a night/morning. I look at the time and realize it's already five twenty. Oh shit I'm late! I stand up quickly only to clutch my head in pain. I need Advil and water but there's no time. I stand off pushing through the pain.

I practically sprint out of the room. No one's awake and I'm frantically searching for keys to the truck but I'm coming up empty. Five minutes have passed and I've almost given up hope of find them and having to wake Gale to get him to take me when Posy walks in.

"Hey where are the keys to the truck?" I ask urgently slightly shocking her.

She points to a cupboard I had yet to notice still kind of scared by my frantic motives. I brush it off grabbing the keys and fly out of the house. I make it to the airport in three minutes flat managing to break several speeding laws on my way. I run into the lounge out of breath.

My eyes lock with the same eyes I've known for years yet haven't really seen for years. I walk over to her and note that I hadn't even time to freak out over her arrival in my hurry. One less demon to kill I guess.

"So now miss perfect can't even be bothered to arrive on time" Prim mumbles under her breath.

"I think I liked it better when you didn't talk to me" I reply in my normal voice.

Prim breaths in a sharp breath at my words. Prim's never been subjected to the cruel cold person I've become the day I left California. I've always been sweet Katniss always chasing after everyone trying to make everything alright. Well not anymore.

"How was the flight?" I ask her once I've managed to throw her luggage into the bed of the truck.

I fight the urge to raid her luggage for drugs I'm sure she'd try to sneak in but then again Clover knows of my strict no drug tolerance and would more than likely have has her searched.

"What's it to you?" Prim resorts.

I will myself to not turn and look at her. She's here for one reason it's silly for me to even entertain the thought that we'd fix our relationship.

"I like to make sure every aspect of my company is as close to perfection as possible"

"Of course you do" She mutters no longer whispers though.

I ignore her and continue, "Therefore your flight experience is of my concern."

"It was fine." She replies sharply but adds no more to our conversations.

The rest of our drive is filled with empty silence as If I were alone. I can't help but turn and catch sight of the remains of what is left of my sister. Her skin is naturally tanned and she looks well feed and her usual muscular physic. To anyone else she'd look better than just fine but I know her, or at least I use too. I notice the dark shadows under her eyes covered by foundation reveling many sleepless nights. Her aroma smells strongly of marijuana and vodka covered by perfume. I stop myself from further analysis her. This wasn't my concern anymore. She's made that much clear.

I park the truck and sadly note that Peeta's truck isn't parked in the driveway. A small pang twitches inside me but I push it back, not now.

"Welcome to Hawthorn residence" I say with less than enthusiasm.

I feel Prim look at me but she turns when I catch her eye.

"Most people say home." Prim comments.

"True, however this is not my home. This is my um fiancés families home."

"Do you always have to talk so fucking proper?" She asks annoyed.

"Yeah" I smirk opening my door and grabbing her suitcases.

I'm reminded of my first day here. Oh I hope whatever it is between Peeta and I, even if it's just friendship, does not end.

All Hawthorn's are up and busy with morning work by now so an introduction is inevitable. Time to work my amazing coming up with stories skill, it's a writer thing. Posy and Haymitch are the first to spot us sitting on the porch.

"Haymitch, Posy I'd like you to meet my sister, Primrose. Prim I'd like you to meet my soon to be sister-in-law Posy and her husband Haymitch" I introduce.

"Great, more another stuck up princess." Posy answers grumpily.

"Shut it Posy." Haymitch interjects trying to quite Posy.

"Why should I? You thought the same about little miss perfect over here her first day" Posy resorted.

"You are my wife and you will respect my orders if you wish to continue to be!" Haymitch bellowed.

Although I am completely against every word Haymitch just said I can't help but love him for saying them. I need to get him to shut up all the other annoying woman in this town. I shoot him a small smile and I know he remembers last night. Now he knows, my sister was my problem, or at least part of it.

Posy cowers under his harsh voice but apologizes. I open my mouth to forgive her or at least pretend to when Prim beats me.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you but it isn't. It's been more of displeasure."

Posy stands shocked by her words the way she did when I lashed back at her my first day. Truth be told I'm a little shocked myself. Haymitch's laugh breaks us out of our shocked state.

"You really are Katniss's sister." He chuckles before offering his hand and managing the phrase "It's great to meet ya"

Prim stares strangely at him but I motion her along inside the house. There are worse people for her to meet.

"Katniss darlin' there ya are! Hazelle wants ya ta milk-" Madge bounces into the room stopping short at the sight of Prim.

"Well howdy, I'm Madge."

Uqh what a fake bitch. Oh how I dream of wrapping my fingers around her tanned neck and squeezing with all my strength. Lord give me patience because if you give me strength I will end her.

"Chill out Texas Barbie I'm not believing this whole charade for one second. What do you want?" Prim replies even more annoyed.

Madge stands shocked just like Posy only this time we don't wait for her to unfreeze. I push past her walking down the hall to find Mrs. Hawthorn with Prim behind me.

"Do you have to deal with these people every day?" She asks.

"Pretty much"

"I'm almost sorry"

"You haven't even meet the head of the house hold yet. I'll be expecting that sorry."

I turn to catch Prim holding in a laugh only resorting in a snort. I smile at her without wanting to. I can't get attached again it'd kill me this time around.

I run smack dab into the person I was most hoping of avoiding, Gale. Great. His eyes look annoyed and even angry when they meet mine but quickly dissolve when he relies we have an audience. He wraps a hand over my shoulders holding me close. Of course, no one can ever know we have a less than perfect relationship.

"Katniss baby who's this?" He asks smiling his charming smile.

"Gale, my sister Prim. Prim, my fiancé Gale." I quickly introduce trying to leave his presence.

"Ah the infamous Primrose Everdeen" Gale says smile still intact.

"Prim Rebelle" Prim corrects but not hostile like she did Posy or Madge.

Gale looks shocked. Yeah get in line, apparently today's Prim shocks everyone.

"Gale Prim will be staying with us for a while so she will need a room. Where can I set her up?" I ask as normal as I can but I know I sound too proper.

Gale gives me a questioning look. He caught it too. Sometime long before everything Gale was my best friend and he knows that I only speak proper when I'm angry or in an awkward situation.

"Gale?" I repeat snapping him out of his daydream.

"Right, sorry. Down the hall third room on the right is the biggest guest room. Set up my sister in law in there" he says the charm back on.

"Only the best for my Everdeen girls" He adds with a smile.

I know Prim's about to respond that she isn't a Everdeen girl so I pull her down the hall in the direction of the room mutters a quick thanks to Gale.

I open the room to realize it's the same one I spent the night in just last night, oh the irony. I place things on the bed before leaning against the wall. We need to talk. No one talks for a long time and the silence is unbearable. It chokes me until I can't breathe anymore.

"What's the plan?" Prim asks just as I open my mouth to break the silence.

Now that's one thing I never lost from my childhood. I'm a leader and every leader knows there is always a plan and even if there isn't one that's the plan.

"We talk to him. We deserve to at least get some answers. He owes us as much."

Prim nods and for a moment I see the little girl I once loved in her after all. No, bad Everdeen that little girl died right along with Kitty Kat and daddy.

"How did he even find you?" Prim asks her voice soft.

I look away from her and to my hands.

"Apparently mom changed our last names so when we turned eighteen Stark couldn't find us since he had lost all custody in the divorce." I inform her from my recall of what he said.

"I knew it!" Prim remarks.

"How?" I ask honestly curious.

I didn't bat an eyelash when mom suggested it. I'd never even entertained the idea.

"Of course Isabella's little angel didn't notice."

"What the hell are you talking about Prim?"

"Your Isabella's favorite, no, her only child according to her therefor you never questioned her. And why would you? She gave you the stars and the moon at your beck and call. All I had was the hope dad would come back for me!"

"Do you really think things were perfect for me Prim? They weren't. I fucking hate living up to mom's ridiculous expectations. I'm never good enough! I kill myself everyday to make her happy."

"At least you had some to live for. What do I have Katniss?"

The room is quite as her bitter words leave her mouth. They were true to an extent.

"You have me" I whisper quietly.

Her bitter laugh fills the quite room.

"Oh Katniss I don't have you. You left and for good reason. California was too small of a state to make your mark. I have no one, I have nothing."

"I didn't leave until you pushed me too. I left California when I finally realized there wasn't a single thing left for me there. Stark left, mom went crazy, you stopped talking to me. What did I have to stay for?"

Prim tries to cut in but I don't let her. No this time she was going to listen.

"I spent every single day after Stark left trying to fills his fucking spot. I tried so hard to play perfect for mom and parent for you only to have it crash and burn on me. Yeah you didn't have mom like I did but you have no idea what a fucking blessing that is. I never got to go out with friends or have fun. I studied and then I studied even harder. I didn't have time to fill my hours with dreams of Starks return because I was living in the hell he left behind."

Again she tries to open her mouth but I still don't let her.

"Don't you get it? I would have given anything to have your place..."

Finally I allow her to speak. She opens her mouth and then closes it. She repeats that action twice more before she actually speaks.

"I hated you because she loved you and not me..."

"And I envied you because she didn't breath down your neck."

Silence fills the room again only this time we're very much aware of each other's presence.

"We're both pretty stupid" She comments with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah we are" I reply smirking.

"I'm sorry for pushing you out. I never meant to I just couldn't handle it anymore. You were so perfect and I could never live up to it" Prim apologizes her voice trembling and shaking more with every word.

I catch her eyes and see the watery eyes of the little girl I though I lost long ago. I rush to her side bending down to hug her to my chest. We sit there crying together but never letting go.

"I've missed you" Prim hiccups between tears.

"Me too Prim" I whisper hugging her closer.

"Dad always use to say 'Jamais arrêter de se battre', remember?" Prim asks reciting Stark's motto, never stop fighting.

Her French is fluent as ever. I nod at her giving her a small smile.

"I never forgot it. I use to say it over and over again when things were tough." Prim reveals.

Another tear slides down my cheek but before I can respond the door is slammed open by none other than the devil herself.

"What are you doing lazy girl? And who is this? Never mind that go milk the cows" Hazelle demands exiting the room just as quickly as she entered.

"Gosh that woman really is evil!" Prim comments with a laugh.

"Tell me about it" I sigh getting up.

"Ready to milk some cows?" I ask.

"Sure?" Prim asks kind of worried.

I laugh at her expression. She looks so cute and carefree. But more importantly she looks like my sister again and how I've missed her. I'm not stupid enough to believe it will be all flowers and sunshine here on out. We're still got a lot of skeletons to battle in our closet but I just know as long as she doesn't give up I'm not either. It'll be a cold day in hell when I give her up again. We're sticking together from here on out!


	16. Chapter 15

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 15:

Milking cows still sucks and is kind of gross but Prim makes it fun. How anyone can make milking cows fun is beyond me but Prim does it. When we were younger Prim always had the luck of making everyone and everything loves her which always led to fun times. She had our whole town wrapped around her pinky. That is until he left.

I hatred seeing the girl who loved so innocently and was always loved back slowly close herself off. When Mom went crazy on Prim and I she moved me into the best schools money could afford along with tutors and pretty much anything it took for me to live this 'perfect' lifestyle mom became obsessed with. From then on I always threw myself into my studies when anything difficult was going on in my life and back then every day was a difficult one.

Prim got off so much easier however or at least I always thought so. She got to stay in public school with all her friends, she never had to take AP and honors classes, she also never got told off for having a boyfriend that didn't fit the 'perfect' imagine. I never once thought that Prim would be envious of mother breathing down my neck. I guess a part of me guessed she might but I always tried to fill that whole until she pushed me out.

But now here we are. Together at my fiancé's family's ranch milking cows. What a twist my life has taken. Only weeks prior to today I was certain of almost everything in my life. I was going to marry Gale because it made sense I didn't speak to my sister because that didn't make sense I kept mother at a distance because that kept my life simple but now I'm questioning me and Gale, I'm fixing my relationship with Prim, and I've spoken to the man who turned my life upside down.

I've only not seen Peeta for mere hours and I already long for his presence. I may be sick because last I checked Katniss Everdeen never longed for anything besides a good book. I need to get him out of my mind. Damn him and his stupid dimpled smile and his bright Blue eyes that I swear you could swim in. And let's not forget about his gorgeous mane of blonde curls.

Damn it there goes my mind. Think straight Everdeen; focus on the task at hand before you have another cow milking incident. Speaking of cows Prim and I have both realized we may not have much in common but we both don't have the best cow to human relationships.

"Now I know why cows are food and not friends!" Prim whines moving onto her seventh litter of milk.

I'm already on my thirteenth. Maybe that one incident has transformed me into a cow milking expert. Okay not really I still suck, majorly. I just suck less than Prim.

"Agreed. If I never see another utter in my life it'll be too soon"

Prim lets out a beautiful laugh at my reply. She sounds so young when she laughs. I've never been one to enjoy milking cows but this at least gave us something to bond over, our hatred of milking cows. They so always say the best relationships are conjured up of mutual hatred for something.

"Who was that witch who ordered you around back there anyways? And since when does anyone order around Katniss Everdeen?" Prim asks winking playfully in my direction.

I can't stop the smile that takes over my face. I love more than anything to be able to talk like this. I never speak to anyone so carefree. Thresh has been the only person I've been able to just relax and be me around for years but recently it feels like that small group of people has extended. Now that group included Haymitch, Prim, and of course Peeta.

"Hey! No one does order Katniss Everdeen around!" I protest and then add, "At least not anyone who understands that I could ruin them in the snap of my fingers!"

"Well good thing you don't know how to snap" Prim says playfully.

I stick my tongue out at her. "I do to know how to snap! I've learned."

Prim laughs again and I can't help but join her. Her laughter is infectious but beautiful. I could hear it forever, along with staring into Peeta's gorgeous eyes. Damn it Everdeen mind of the beautiful man, now!

"I'll believe it when I see it" She says winking again and then adds, "So who is she again?"

"Her names Hazelle Hawthorn, she's Gale's mother but the 'she devil' behind her back" I say throwing her a wink too.

Prim giggles at me but focus her attention back to her work abruptly. I stare confused at her.

"She is pretty horrible" A deep southern accented voice whispers from behind me.

I yelp jumping up from my stool landing on a hay stack. Peeta laughs at my reaction but offers me his hand. I take it while glaring at him. Now I have hay in my hair! At the connection of our hands a small shock runs down my body and I feel myself softly gasp at it. I fight the urge to pull him closer to me or to even entwine our fingers. Gosh get a grip Everdeen you sound like a love-sick teenager. I pull my hand out of his grasp when I notice Prim's eyes on our hands.

"How nice of you to bless us with your presence" I mutter sarcastically picking hay out of my hair.

"Don't I know it darlin'." Peeta reply's winking at me.

Talk about swoon. This man is beyond question beautiful and his wink just might be the death of me. Oh what a great way to go!

"Every mornin' I wake up looking handsome but today I exaggerated" He continues shooting me a playful wink.

"You're a consisted ass you know that? But I'm momentarily shocked by your use of the word exaggerated so I might just let it pass"

Peeta laughs at me before turns to my sister.

"You must be Prim, it's great to finally meet you I'm Peeta Mellark" Peeta says politely offering her his huge Texas smile.

Oh that smile. I may or may not be completely in love with it. It's still under question but we're about 99.9 percent sure I am and we all know that's about as close as it gets. Damn it I'm never going to get my mind off this man, am I? Oh well I tried didn't I?

"I'm also this little ladies best friend 'round these part right sugar?" Peeta continues turning to smirk playfully at me.

"Hey now we all know that's Haymitch" I say as seriously as I can muster.

Peeta's smile slips slightly before he realizes I'm joking.

"Oh shut it, Haymitch can't stay sober long enough to remember his name let alone yours. I'm your best friend admit it" Peeta challenges.

"Or else what?" I challenge right back.

The boy should know I love myself a challenge maybe even more than I love myself a good fight.

"Or else I will decided to not take my two favorite girls out horseback riding"

He sticks his tongue out at me. From the corner of my eye I see Prim sit up straighter at the mention of horses. We both have had very wonderful memories with horses. I hold Peeta's gaze hoping to catch his bluff.

After a minute Prim whines, "Just say it so we can go riding!"

I glare at Prim. I almost had him. No one can stand the signature Everdeen glare.

"Fine, you're my best friend. Now can we go?" I admit acting as if it took much effort to do so.

Peeta smiles at me and then at Prim.

"Saddle up girls"

Prim and I follow Peeta out of the barn without a second glance back towards the cows. Goodbye stinky cows. We both follow him into his truck. As we reach the truck Prim lets out a squeal.

"Is this a 1966 GMC Pickup Truck? Oh my gosh they don't even make this model anymore! Can I ride in the bed of the truck? Please!" She begs shooting him her puppy dog eyes.

Ha, sucker. No one has been able to say no to Prim ever. Her puppy dog eyes are lethal. I turn to look at Peeta to see him already in conflict. He looks like he's fighting himself.

"Ask Katniss" He rushes out causing Prim to turn towards me.

Damn him. I can't revisit puppy dog eyes. They've single-handedly convinced me into doing all household chores when we were younger.

"Traitor!" I accuse Peeta.

He smirks at me before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Can I please? This is Texas and that's like totally a Texas experience that I must experience." She begged.

"Fuck it, fine you can just be-"

Prim jumps into the bed of the truck in the next second.

"Careful" I finish to myself.

I jump into the passenger seat beside Peeta. For a moment I can see us driving down these same streets in his truck, he'd have one hand on the wheel the other entwined in mine. I shake my head snapping myself out of the daydream. Those kinds of daydreams are dangerous.

"So where are we going to go to go riding?" I ask looking at his gorgeous face.

Peeta turns to me with a cute confused look on his face.

"Sky Ranch of course."

"I didn't know you had horses." I comment honestly.

Come to think about it I haven't once seen Peeta leave to some kind of job. He spent his early morning jogging with me and his midday at Hawthorn residence helping Hazelle but after that or in-between them what did he do?

"I run a summer program for children for whom I need horses"

"Where do you find time to work then?" I ask.

"I own Sky ranch. I have many people who work for me on the ranch so there isn't much I do. Sky ranch is pretty successful in produce so it pretty much pays for all my expenses. I really only help out at Hawthorn residence and do small things here and there on Sky ranch." Peeta answers.

Hmm maybe we had more in common than I guessed.

"That's pretty cool. I own my entire company and run it single-handedly but mostly the only thing I do is those of the job prescription of a chief editor." I add into the conversation.

"My mother Isabella however disagrees and believes I need Gale in order to keep up the company I've built hence why she's completely in love with my engagement" I continue.

Peeta does reply for a while until I can almost spot Sky ranch.

He glances at me before turning back to the road and says, "But are you completely in love with the man you're engaged to?"

I lock eyes with his and I can't push myself to lie but I also feel like I must stand up for my engagement. It isn't a complete fuse and Gale isn't a horrible man I'm just not ready. Yeah I'm just not ready for marriage, that's why everything's been so confusing. Of course. Oh who am I kidding Peeta's the reason everything's so confusing. He makes me question everything I know and dig deep to figure out what I don't.

"I-I don't know" I stutter turning away from his gaze.

As soon as he parks the truck I jump out. Prim is getting out of the back and her smile is huge.

"That was amazing! You could feel the wind and everything. I need to get me a car with some man power under the hood like this one." Prim exclaimed wildly throwing her hands in the air.

"I didn't know you had a love for cars?" I ask.

"Ehh Thresh has gotten to me these past years" Prim admits sheepishly.

I've known Thresh has had a thing for Prim since before time but I never knew she did back. Hmm this could be interesting. As much as I'd love to play cupid I think I'll let them figure it out for themselves. Besides I can't even manage my own love life maybe I shouldn't meddle. Prim catches the look on my face and quickly steers us off the topic.

"So ridding?" She says anxiety.

I shoot her the 'we are so totally going to talk about this later' face. Was it my obligation as Thresh's best friend to inform him that his childhood crush returned the feelings and pump him to make his move or was it my job as Prim's sister to keep it quiet but silently encourage him to make a move. Gahh no meddling for sure. My love life first this time. Peeta leads us into the stables where he introduces us to his horses.

"This is April" Peeta introduces first pointing out a gorgeous Blonde hours.

"Dibs!" Prim exclaims running towards her stable.

Peeta and I laugh at her antics before continuing.

"This is Hunter. He's tough but once you get to know him he's a sweetheart and he's fast." Peeta introduces petting his long black mane.

"He's beautiful" I comments stroking his muscular neck.

Hunter move closer and nudges my hand. This is the horse that scared the living shit out of me the night I spent in here.

"He likes you" Peeta comments looking from the horse to me.

"Why don't you take him for a ride? He's usually only rode by me but he seems to like you." Peeta offers and then quietly adds, "Like I can blame him..."

"What?" I ask checking to make sure I heard right.

Peeta turns towards me and smiles, "Nothing. The saddles are hung on the wall in the back just grab one and ride to the field. I'll meet both of you there"

I nod and walk off to find the right saddle. There are a couple of different sizes ranging from children's to adults in a variety of colors. I grab a dark brown adult one and settle it on Hunter. Prim has already made her way out of the stables along with Peeta. Only Hunter and I remain with other horses I've yet to meet.

After placing the saddle on him I try to get on him hoping I still remember how to. Please don't let me fall off this horse and embarrass myself by having to call Peeta to help. My first try doesn't succeed but on my second I manage to get up. I grab the reigns and nudge Hunter forward. He sprints ahead catching me by surprise. I instantly grip the reigns harder but as we burst out of the doors I realize Hunter holds no threat. He is a wild spirit.

I push him to go faster and this time let out a laugh. We gallop onto the field stopping right before Prim and Peeta who stare at us. Prim looks surprised while Peeta looks at me with- adoration, maybe?

"Hey Slow pokes let's get this show on the rode!" I shout pumping my fist in the air and nudging Hunter to ride forward up the small hill.

We ride fast to the top of the hill with Prim and Peeta on our tails.

"Last to the top buys dinner!" I shout over the winds towards Prim and Peeta.

I push Hunter fast. I feel light as a feather and so carefree and just wonderful. Maybe all I've needed to be happy was a horse? Okay maybe Prim and Peeta are a part of my happiness too. Gahh my priorities are all messed up. Hunter is the first to make it to the top follow by April Prim's horse. Peeta follows shortly behind.

"Some hot cowboy you are!" I exclaim playfully before blushing beet red from my hot comment.

Fuck my life three times over. Prim turns to catch my eye but I let my gaze wonder anywhere but on them. Peeta's laugh fills the silence.

"Hey it's not my fault you guys are natural born riders!" Peeta complains letting my embarrassing comment slide.

"That's an awkward sentence" Prim says laughing up at the sexual innuendo.

"Pervert, he didn't me it like that!" I swat at my sisters arm.

Prim laughs dogging my attack.

"I'm going to take April for another round you wanna come with?" Prim laughs already back onto of April.

"You go ahead I think I'll take a break" I say getting off of hunter and tying him to a post nearby.

"I'll rest too but your go ahead Prim" Peeta says and Prim is off.

She looks so in her element here. I wonder if that's how I look in my office. No I think my real element is when my nose is stuck in a good book. I smile at the thought; I could be such a book nerd.

"Hey I'm going to go get started on my loser dinner I'll see you in a few?" Peeta calls out to me as he makes his way to the stables.

I nod at him too lost in thought to respond verbally. Peeta had yet to acknowledge our kiss and it's got me thinking maybe I imagined it all. I understood why he'd ignore our almost kiss the first time because it was nothing but this time we really did kiss and he still hadn't brought it up.

Maybe it didn't run through his mind the way it did mine. Maybe I'm just an easy summer fuck. No Everdeen, Peeta isn't like that. That mans had his heart broken big time why would he do that to you too? Gahh the men in my life are so damn confusing. Gale and Peeta are so different almost complete opposites really.

Gale is so very upfront about his discomforts and comforts. He makes it bluntly known that he wants you to do or act a certain way. Yet Peeta is sweet and unknown and goddamn he looks like a fucking Greek god! He never seems to not like anything I do unless it brings me to tears. He never lets me know if I should do something or act a certain way. He just lets me be me and it confuses the hell out of me.

I wonder if this is how quote on quote normal relationships are. Wait did I just say Peeta and I are in a relationship. Because we are not. Nope I'm engaged and I won't be that girl...right? Uqh damn Peeta for being too perfect and making me questions even my own damn name.

"Katniss. Katniss? Katniss! Katniss!" A voice bellows from behind me snapping me out of my thoughts.

I jump and turn towards the voice.

"Peeta says there's a Rodeo tonight and if he can get excused from making us dinner if he takes us there. I told him you'd probably say no but I'd totally love to go." Prim explains coming closer.

"Huh?" I ask still lost.

"You, Me, the cowboy rodeo tonight" Prim says shortening it.

"Ok yeah cool. Should I change?" I ask looking down at my wardrobe.

I'm in a plaid red and blue shirt with short ripped shorts and converse.

"Kind of. Switch the converse for some short boots throw on a cowgirl hat and some sunglasses and you'll look just like a resident instead of a city girl." Prim advises as we make our way over to the house.

"And where might I find all these items in short notice Prim?" I ask shooting her a smile.

"I've got boots you can borrow and we can steal your dear sister-in-law's hat. She's got a billion anyways" Prim says winking at me.

"First since when are you a Texan know it all? Second how do you know what Posy does and does not have? Third okay that's it but yeah" I say.

Prim laughs at me but answers.

"First I went to Texas during spring break of my senior year with my boyfriend of the week and a couple of girlfriends. Second I may or may not have bonded with her drunk husband and he said I could borrow her shit since she's been a bitch. Third your lame let's go!"

We get to the porch where Peeta stands waiting. We get into his truck with Prim in the back and loving it and me at his side. He drops us off to get ready while he retrieves our tickets and what not. We rush in and throw on our outfits. Prim allows me to help her and I convince her into a white sundress with a short jean jack another pair of boots and another one of Posy's borrowed cowgirl hats.

"Hair?" Prim asks.

"Let's leave it natural it's too hot to try anything."

"Makeup?"

"I don't believe in it" I comment as I throw on my boots.

"How do you not believe in makeup?" Prim asks bewildered.

"I don't believe in the thought of makeup. As in that woman must wear it to look nice therefore I don't wear it because I don't support it." I explain giving her the short version.

"Plus you know gotta save the bunnies" I add winking at her.

She laughs as we make our way to the porch to wait for Peeta.

"Leave it to you to take a stand as a feminist and an animal rights supporter by not wearing makeup" Prim comments.

"What can I say I'm going to change the word" I reply winking at her.

Peeta appears shortly after our conversation dies out. He steps out of his truck and looking jaw dropping gorgeous. He's wearing faded light blue jeans that hang lose on his hips swinging lightly with every step he takes. Just jeans alone make me want to scream 'turn around so I can check out your ass'. He's also wearing a button up red shirt and a black cowboy hat. Can you say HOT again.

I bet if you look up the definition of hot his picture might just be there. But I'm certain that if you look up 'world's sexiest man' in the world records book he'd definitely be there. This man was beyond beautiful. The word alone didn't suffice.

Prim nudges me and I quickly close my mouth. Shit I just reacted publicly to his looks. Fuck my life again. I look up at Peeta who's smirking at me.

"You look nice" I comment trying to downplay my blush.

"Just nice?" Peeta asks his smirk still very much present.

"Ehh you look okay"

My blush has finally gone down, thank you Santa.

"Come on you two you both look perfect now can we leave?" Prim complains steering us towards his truck.

We follow Prim's lead and get in. We make it to the rodeo is less than half an hour. It takes us a while to find good seats but eventually we're seated and ready for whatever happens here. Prim is uber excited and I know I should be too but I can't help but have all my attention on the gorgeous man sitting beside me. His thigh brushes besides mine whenever he moves and I have to fight not to jump him right then and there.

I come back into focus when a young guy around Prim's age comes over and offers her a drink. I internally cringe and maybe just outwardly cringe a bit because Peeta takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. She's been doing so well fuck you guy she's an addict get away! I want more than anything to throw him into the ring just for suggesting it but I can't. Prim's an adult she can make her own decisions. I've just now been allowed back into her life I'm not about to push her and get thrown out.

"No thanks man I'm clean" Prim says declining the drink without a second look.

I'm sure my eyes are the size of the moon but I can't help it. She's been surprising me this whole trip. I'm so proud of her I want to squeeze the daylights out of her. She turns and gives me a small smile and in that smile I know she'd trying. I smile back a big fat shit eating smile.

Peeta doesn't let go of my hand the rest of the show and I'd be worried if I never wanted to let him go. Plus our entwined hands were also pretty hidden between where our thighs touched. We were safe, for now.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." Peeta tells Prim and me.

We both nod and I reluctantly let his warm beautiful hand go. As he leaves I miss his warmth immediately. I notice Prim staring at me and I turn my gaze from watching his muscular back to her. We still need to talk about her and Thresh.

"So Thresh?" I prompt causing her to turn flush red.

So she does like him or something among those lines.

"What about Thresh?" Prim replies trying to play off her blush and failing at it.

Gosh I hope I didn't look like that, that would be utterly embarrassing.

"What's going on between you two?" I ask her raising my eyebrow.

"Nothing. He lives on the other side of the world" She answers looking just a bit dejected.

"He lives close to my southern company, that's hardly half way across the continent." I respond trying to give her some comfort.

"Well I never see him. The point is I really only speak to him now and then when I'm not...you know. "Prim explains her voice getting quieter as she goes.

"But you care for him?" I ask her.

"I have for a long time" Prim admits quietly.

"Then don't let distance matter. Make it work or at least try. You're gorgeous and smart any guy would be ridiculous not to be head over heels for you even Thresh. Give the guy a chance."

"Easier said than done Kitty Kat"

I freeze at my old nickname.

"Don't call me Kitty Kat, please." I whisper in a strangled voice.

It's just too much. Too many emotions and memoires tied to that name.

Prim looks at me but nods and I let out a breath trying to calm myself down.

"It would be hard yes but if you want it it'll be worth the hassle. Just keep an open mind about that" I advise her.

Prim looks at me as if she's trying to decrypt some kind of Egyptian code. Peeta comes back shortly after and we drop the conversation. I periodically feel Prim's eyes on me and it puts me on edge but as Peeta slides his hand into mine all worries leave me and I can't focus on anything but him.


	17. Chapter 16

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 16:

"You know it may just be the Texas air talking but there is just something about the nights in this place" I share staring out the window of Peeta's truck.

The rodeo had ended and we were heading home. I've had so much fun in a place I never thought I could even like with people whom prior to this vacation I'd never be able to with stand. Recently it feels like everything in my life has taken a complete 360 turn. My worlds jumping and spinning and I'm just trying to keep up with it but for some unknown reason I think I like it. I think I may be enjoying this more than I thought I would have.

I catch movement on my left and turn to see Peeta glancing at me. I send him a relaxed smile, not a professional business like smile or a fake smile, but just a smile because I want to and because I'm just happy. Peeta returns my smile and at that moment I want so badly to speak of our shared kiss(es) or better yet to not talk about them and relive them again. Have it not be for my beloved sister sitting just within hearing distance I would have.

This gorgeous, kind, heartbroken man was taking up all my thinking capacity and I may not even mind. Peeta turns and catches my stare giving me a small smile and I feel my cheeks blush a light pink at being caught.

"When I came to Texas the last time I never even got the chance to really enjoy the view out here. I mean look at those stars they shine so damn bright. Fuck California moonlight I want Texas starlight baby!" Prim exclaims.

Peeta and I make eye contact and burst out laughing. That's another new thing. I don't laugh because I have to or even because it's funny but just because I'm happy. I guess this whole 'happy' thing is truly a new revelation to me. I've always been so terrified of being happy, too afraid that it'd be taken from me like it always has, that after a while I learned to settle for content. Happiness wasn't a factor of my life it wasn't an option it didn't even exist.

"We're here. Home sweet home." Peeta says as he parks.

"Home sweet thank god it's not my home" Prim jokes exiting the truck.

She turns to walk toward the house "I'm going to bed see you in the morning Kat and it was nice meeting you Peeta."

"You too Prim and welcome to Texas!" Peeta replies to a retreating Prim.

Prim only laughs before entering the house leaving Peeta and I alone. Peeta turns to me as my sister disappears behind the front door.

"Hey" he greets softly coming closer.

The atmosphere between us changes the second we're alone. There's an electric static between us pushing us closer to each other. The feeling of wanting to touch and kiss him is at its strongest in this moment. Peeta looks at me the way I'm sure I've looked at him all day. We just want each other. No, we need each other. Even though we are almost complete strangers we can't help but want one another, or at least I can't help it. Who knows maybe I need to get my eyes checked. Maybe I'm imagining all of this and I'm really making goo goo eyes at a cactus.

"Hi" I reply my voice breathless from our close approximately.

My heart rate speeds up as Peeta takes a step closer to me cupping my chin up to him. I stare into his beautiful swoon worthy eyes completely transfixed on his every movement. This man stimulates me in a way I've only ever read about in books. He has such a huge effect over me and he doesn't even know it. His hand comes up to the side of my face and I almost believe he's going to kiss me again and oh how I want to devour those full lips of his but instead he pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I can't help the look of disappointment that overcomes my facial expressions. Peeta must notice because in the nest second his laugh fills the space around us. Irritated with his teasing yet unable to deny loving his laugh I join in with his laugh. Peeta calms his laughter and gives me a small shy smile.

"About last night..." Peeta starts shaking off the smile from his face.

I feel my heart plummet immediately. He must realize I'm not worth the trouble or even the risk. He's probably going to tell me...

"I really like you Katniss. I now we don't know each other well enough but I can't help it and I need to know you feel the same, that I'm not wrongly reading a taken woman because I'm not that type of guy Katniss. I need to know you're in it with me. I'm not saying we get hitched or anything like that but I need to know where you stand with me."

Or he could completely blow you away and say the sweetest thing ever. Way to judge a book by its cover Everdeen. Oh fuck why does he have to be so damn perfect. A perfect guy like him doesn't deserve a future with someone so fucked up. This man deserves happiness, the greatest the world can offer.

"I get it. Gale is a great guy Katniss and I truly hope you find happiness in your marriage..." Peeta utters taking my silence as my answer to his confession.

Great there you go Everdeen. Keep pushing everyone away and you'll die alone. No not this time, I'm done being alone. I want someone on my side.

"You doof" I call after Peeta grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

Peeta turns willingly looking at me expectantly.

"I-I don't know what I feel Peeta, but I do know I think about you all the time and that I always want to be around you. I know you make my days a little bit better but that doesn't change anything. There isn't room in my life for romance or happiness or whatever this is but I wish there was because I'd hate to lose you." I pour out at Peeta.

Never in my life have I spoken with such emotion. I don't know why I didn't let him walk away from me it would have been better that way. I wouldn't get closer to him and I'd have more time to accept my fate with Gale but I just can't let him go.

"My life before this trip was hectic on its own but now I've got Prim and Stark added into the equation. I don't know if-"

"You care" Peeta whispers a small smile slowly taking over his lips.

"Yeah but aren't you listening to-"

"Ain't none of that matter darlin'. Long as you care I'm fighting for you. "Peeta promises, his entire face looks completely sincere and I can't help but stare in awe.

I snap out of his trance and respond, "I'll be focusing on Prim"

"Understood" He states nodding.

"I'll be busy with the Stark situation" I warn.

"As you should be" He agrees.

"I'm engaged" I declare in a last challenge

"Dully noted, now are there any other warnings I should be warned about" He answers amusement in his eyes.

"I'll never leave Gale" I whisper.

Peeta turns to give me his full attention and all I can do is stare back into those eyes. We stare at each other a moment longer before he speaks.

"We'll see" He whispers in a quiet voice.

I sigh giving up and leaning against his truck. I shouldn't let him do this, it'll end badly for us both. Oh live a little Everdeen, or did you forget how too? I internally frown at my inner voice, would it kill her to shut up once in a while.

"Speaking of Stark what's the game plan on that aspect, you know I'm here if you need anything, Prim included." Peeta offers with charming smile lighting up his Greek god features.

"Thanks Peeta and I still have no idea what we're going to do. Prim and I haven't spoken in great detail on the subject very much." I answer back sighing.

That's a topic I need to broach with Prim but also a topic I wish we could bury. Peeta nods in understanding. Of course mister wonderful understands. I turn towards the front door and sigh again.

"I should go in" I vocalize out loud.

"Hmm probably" He replies looking off into the distance.

"That's it? You pretty much reveal I'm the love of your life and then you just let me go? Some prince charming" I joke smirking at him.

He turns and catches my smile returning it with his own.

"Trust me darlin' I ain't never plannin' on lettin' you go." Peeta declares looking toward me.

"Now that sounds a lot more prince charming worthy" I comment smiling.

Peeta lets out a howl of a laugh before relying.

"Go on and skedaddle before prince charming decided he really likes the idea of his princess being locked away in a tower"

I laugh at his teasing before uttering goodbye and making my way into the house. I hear Peeta's truck go off in the distance and turn just in time to see him speed off onto the empty street.

The house is empty what with everyone in their rooms. I make my way quietly into Gale's room. There's no point in ignoring him when I'm more than likely to see him every day. Besides if he wants to give me grief because I more or less 'fought' with his mother he can do it from the couch because I sure as hell am not taking the couch.

I walk into the room and find it empty, figures. Of course Mr. Perfect isn't home yet mind you it's well past midnight. He's probably out somewhere drunk beyond his imagination. I throw off the sheets and jump onto the bed. I'm dead tired but I can't help the montage of memories from today flooding my mind. Picture after picture of Prim and Peeta accompany me until sweet rest finds me and I fall into a deep sleep.

The sun shines bright through the curtains and onto my face forcing me out of a wonderful dreamless sleep. I stretch my body out rolling over to the left a little. My limbs go flying as I fall off the bed in a tangle of bed sheets. A small squeak leaves me lips as I descend to the floor face first. I manage to land in push up position.

I quickly stand up patting down my surly crazy hair. I glare at the bed for letting me fall and then note Gale's side of the bed still perfectly made up. It infuriates me immediately and I can no longer stand to even be in this bedroom.

I can't even begin to try to justify his actions but I know I will because I always do. I run a hand through my bed head frustrated. I turn however at a voice at the door.

"Hey Kat I was wondering if- well don't you look like a bowl of sunshine." Prim laughs taking in my appearance accompanied by my glare.

"Not in the mood Rebelle and don't think I won't kick your ass for laughing at me I still keep up with my MMA skills, just ask Hazelle" I smirk sarcastically at her.

Prim laughs harder and I join in. I pat the bed and she takes the seat next to me.

"So it's true?" She asks eye wide with amusement.

"Is what true?"

"That you beat up Hazelle!"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Haymitch"

"Of course. No, I didn't beat her up I just taught her a lesion and reminded her who she's dealing with" I explain to a slightly disappointed looking Prim.

"Boo, I was hoping Haymitch was right. It'd be a hell of a story for the grandkids." Prim jokes.

I freeze at her playful comment. Grandkids, as in I'll have kids who will have kids. But I won't just have kids I'll have Gale's kids. I never thought of that aspect of things. Does Gale even want children? I love kids but would I love to have kids with Gale? I can't help the image of a little girl with curly brown hair and grey eyes staring back at me.

I feel a hand on my thigh and jerk away from surprise. I look up at the owner of the hand, Prim. Her face looks concerned and holds a smidge of that expression she had at the Rodeo, like she's trying to figure something out. Shit was I just imagining mine and Peeta's daughter? Fuck, that's not good.

"Hey are you okay?" She asks her voice laced with concern and comfort.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say automatically snapping out of my state of comatose, "I just spaced out"

Prim stares at me but takes my excuses.

"So where's Gale? He left early or something?" Prim asks taking in the empty room.

"Or something" I answer with a tight smile.

"Hmm" Prim answers with that look again.

"So what's up?" I ask in an effort to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Huh?"

"You know the reason you came into my room"

"Oh that!" Prim's eyes light up with memory, "Everyone's out today Haymitch said something about a lake house and I jumped at the chance to get away from this hot weather. Anyways I was supposed to come ask if you wanted in, everyone's going."

"They asked you to ask me?" I ask warily.

Last I checked I was this town's most wanted fiend.

"Fine Haymitch said to ask you"

That makes more sense.

"Figures, and who's everyone."

"Haymitch Posy Madge Gale Me and some other people I don't know."

Maybe that's where Gale is this morning. Though it'd be nice to invite your fiancé to some day trip. I should go...but do I really want to deal with such annoying people on such a hot day? No I think I don't

"No thanks Prim but if I don't go who are you going to hang out with? I don't see you chumming it up with the Texas Barbie anytime soon." I pronounce quoting her name for Madge.

"Thank fuck I won't be and don't worry I'll figure out some form of entertainment."

"You guys gonna be gone all day or until when?"

"We head back before mid-afternoon." Prim answers.

"Okay cool, well have fun and I'll see you later I guess"

"You sure you don't want to come?" Prim asks again.

"And deal with the Texas Barbie and her side kick in this heat? No thanks, I'll leave the murders to you" I giggle joking around with her.

Prim laughs waving goodbye as she exists the room. I take in the empty room before me, what to do all day. A light bulb goes off in my head and I quickly search for my laptop and phones. I fish them out of my hidden carryon bag.

I turn on my laptop and almost immediately feel the relaxing and familiar sensation of working. I set up my phones hot spot to be able to use the internet on my laptop. I check on my emails. There are only limited important emails there since Clover is to be on top of everything let alone top important stuff which goes straight to my email.

There is an email from John, head of fiancés, with our sales ratings. I write a quick reply asking him to check in on our upcoming releases to find out anticipation levels. Another email from Adam, head of media, with new movie deals for _Abyss of Courage._ I take a quick overlook of them throwing out the worst deals, leaving only three options left. I email him back instructing him to put those movie deals on hold until I return. After I email Clover to set up a meeting with all branches of Everdeen Publishing to decide upon which movie deal is right for the book.

I scan over all my other emails deciding they can wait. I sigh out of my business email and into my personal one. There are only two new emails. One from my best friend, Thresh, and my mother. I open Thresh's first, preferring not to begin my day feeling like a failure.

**From:** Thresh Alix [Mister_Monkey_32 ]

**Sent: **Wednesday, June 12, 2013 8:14 PM

**To: **Katniss Everdeen [ 58 ]

**Subject: **Where have you gone?!

Hey Kat!

What happened to you? Did you fall off the face the earth! I haven't heard from you in a billion years! Are you out fighting zombies without me!? You promised me you'd kick zombie ass with me D: Anyways how's life? How'd everything go talking to _her_? I don't mean to pry but you're my best friend and it feels wrong to keep secrets from each other. Let me in Kat I only want to help. I tried calling you a day after you called me but your phone was off. So then like the good friend I am and not lonely weirdo I called your office only to find out your on vacation! :O since when does Miss Workaholic ever take a vaca? But more importantly why didn't she take me with her! Some friend! ;) Anyways hit me up soon before I think the worst and have to send out a search party for you because you've been kidnaped!

- Thresh

Smiling I click the reply button. I write a quick reply assuring him I'm fine and not killing zombies. I tell him things are different, I tell him things are crazy hectic but that I can't enclose it all in an email. I promise him to explain and tell him everything when I get back. I finish off the email and send it. I send another quick email to Clover to set up a lunch date for me upon my arrival with Thresh. I take a deep breath before opening my mother's email. I cringe as I read her email.

**From: **Isabella Everdeen [Isabella_Everdeen ]

**Sent:** Monday, June 3, 2013 11:00 AM

**To:** Katniss Everdeen [ 58 ]

**Subject:** -NONE-

Katniss,

I have had to resort to emailing my own daughter because she is off on some trip. You should really keep your phone on you at all times. I can only hope this trip is a business trip and not some fun time off. Honestly Katniss how do you expect to run a successful company without the dedication. You're lucky to have Gale by your side now. I'm certain he didn't go running off on some silly trip. Speaking of my future in law, when do I get the pleasure of meeting him?

Love,

Isabella Everdeen

Damn it I completely forgot to warn her about my trip. But does she really have to be such a critic? Dang things really have changed on this vacation. An email like this one is a normal tendency for my mother so why is it that it bugs me so much now? And why don't I feel like I need to hide Gale away in my closet to protect him from my mother? I sigh pushing the questions out of my mind. Things are different because I'm out here but the second I breathe in New York air it's going to go back to normal.

**To:** Isabella Everdeen [Isabella_Everdeen ]

**Subject:** N/A

Mother,

Forgive me for not warning you of my trip. It wasn't planned for much time and I had been on the fence about it for a while. I am sorry to have missed your calls, reception out here is terrible. I will do my best to keep my phone within reach and answer your calls. I do not know when you will be able to meet Gale. He, like I, lives a busy lifestyle. You will have to set up a meeting time with both of us. I do however need to warn you Gale did indeed join me in this trip so he will be unreachable till the end of summer. If it would please you I can ask my personal assistant and his to set up a meeting date for all of us.

Love,

Katniss Everdeen

I close my email thinking over everything that has happened since Gale and I first arrived. I think about the airport incident where I first became friends with Peeta known as Blue Eyes back then. I remember how I disliked Haymitch and he I until he realized I'm not prissy girl and I found out he was pretty cool for a drunk. I think of when Peeta and I really became better friends, our first morning jog. I remember getting smashed with Peeta at the bon fire. I remember meeting J. I think back to going to the pub with Peeta.

I can't help the smile that overcomes my lips at the memories. They're all my favorites of this trip. Things truly have changed. I'm not the same as I was when we got here. I've got friends over here, something I didn't know I could have outside of Thresh. I have a new respect for this gorgeous state with its big blue skies. I no longer need to be on top of everything. Come to think of it this is my first check in with Everdeen Publishing in a long time.

I don't know why but suddenly I feel the impulse to write. I open up a blank page on Microsoft Word. I haven't written in years. I've edited hundreds upon hundreds of novels but I stopped writing my own stuff when I left California. I stare at the blank page before me and watch as my fingers move across the keyboard and my imagination flies as if it was never dormant for years. I write with the passion I thought I had lost long ago. Maybe things really were changing, and maybe just maybe they were getting better.

_They say 'you must go confidently in the direction of your dreams' but what if somewhere along the lines of chasing your dream you lost yourself? What if somewhere in your journey you figured out it wasn't even your dream to dream, then where do you go? In which direction do you go confidently in?_


	18. Chapter 17

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 17:

I wake up to a familiar noise besides my ear but I know I must be dreaming because it sounds oddly like the warning sound my laptop rings when it's about to die. Wait, I was on it last night. I sit up abruptly quickly plugging in my laptop to the nearest outlet. I glance out my window and then back towards my laptop. I must have spent half the night up writing and passed out. It's around late afternoon here.

I've recently gotten better at reading southern sun for time but it's always nice to have a trust technical back up. It's actually relaxing and rather nice to not have a clock in sight at every turn. The days seem longer that way, in a good way. I can't say I recall a day back in New York that didn't buzz by. Come to think of it my days never seemed to hold such excitement or even reason, aside from the professional one, to make them memorable. Yet everyday in this small town felt like an adventure, especially with Peeta and Prim by my side. Those were my favorite adventures, therefore my favorite days.

Maybe it's time to expand a branch of my company down here. It does hold great possibility for the recent down grade in country romances that seem just out of style today. It could open big doors for my company if I played it right. Plus it'd give me a reason to drop by to see Peeta once in a while.

You'll be married Everdeen. Stop these ridiculous dreams before someone gets hurt. You won't open a branch down here because you'll never step foot in this state so long as you're married to Gale Hawthorne.

I sigh at my internal voice and push aside my thoughts and focus on my matter at hand. I prepare to shut my laptop off when a page opens up. My eyes scan over and my memory starts to flow back into my mind as the origin of this work comes back into play. I was writing last night, really writing. Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to dismiss the dream of a future with Peeta, even if it were purely a friendly one. If by some miracle I've begun to write again, anything's possible right? Somewhere in the back of my mind I register a sigh of defeat from my inner voice.

I let myself briefly look over my work whispering a specific part that stood out to me.

_While little girls dreamed of becoming a princess I dreamed of finding my dream. I dreamed of finally grasping the concept of that old saying everyone always says, 'In a world where you could be anything, be yourself'. I believe everyone is born to do something, whether it's to inspire, to save, or to change. I believe I was born to fight some important fight. I must have some importance to my life. It can't all regular, right?_

I smile to myself. It feels almost as if this were someone else work. How odd it is to read my own work after so many years of not being able to conjure up anything passionate. I save the document under the name 'in the works' and store it away. I shut down my laptop and sneak it back into my bag still allowing it to charge.

I stretch my sore limbs and turn to change. Today will be a productive day. I throw on a pair of skinny jeans and a grey V-neck. Prim's been here for a while and neither of us has done anything productive the origin of the whole reason for this trip.

Today's going to be quite a day. Today Prim and I will discuss our game plan for mission Stark. We've both been expertly avoiding the topic ever since that first night of her arrival. I keep thinking that maybe if we constantly avoid it, if we avoid him it will go away. I can't help but feel a weird something in the pit of my stomach at the thought of meeting him. A part of me wants to grab Prim and just forget him. That part of me wants to cherish the small sunlight in my life while the other part is willing to risk the odds to finally get some answers.

The first part is definitely what I'd go with if it weren't just me affected here but Prim's got a big part in this too. We both need to decide if we risk it all or do we play it safe. I know we're both dying to get answers to the questions that haunt us in every night since his departure but is it worth it? Who knows what could happen? I shake the thoughts out of my head. First things first, find Prim.

It shouldn't be too difficult seeing as everywhere she does a small hurricane of chaos follows closely behind. I laugh lightly as I remember her coming in last night...

"You should have been there! I totally taught them a lesion, you would have been proud." Prim shares over excitedly as she plops down on the bed while I continue to work on my writing.

"What did you say you did again?" I ask feeling bad for zoning out.

Prim explains anyways not missing a beat.

"Okay so Haymitch and I were chilling by the lake when Texas Barbie and her side kick decided to test my cannibalism by talking about what trash had recently occupied quote on quote their town."

I stop writing for a second to laugh at my sisters' exaggeration. Prim joins in too but continues her story.

"Anyways they kept yacking away and I thought back to when we first arrived there and Haymitch said none of the girls went into the lake anymore since a supposed dead body was found in it, so I decided that because God had granted me patience I wouldn't kill them I'd just throw them into the lake. It was magnificent! There make up running down there face, there hair lying limp but best of all the screeches of horror as they trampled each other to get out."

Prim and I laugh hard as I imagine Posy and Madge soaking wet and screeching in my sisters' direction. Damn why didn't I go again? Oh right I thought it'd be torturous. I should have known anything with Prim always turns out to be something interesting.

"How very holy of you Prim" I tease well naturedly.

"Oh you know me always against committing sins. Speaking of the big man upstairs you still doing that thing?" Prim replies.

"You mean not believing in a higher power, yes I am still doing said thing." I answer laughing at my sister.

Prim may make mistakes but she's always held a real connection with her God. Although I think it's beautiful and spiritually freeing to be able to turn to someone in your time of need I've never been able to push myself to truly believe.

"Well Haymitch was telling me you should start sharing your views on that to the town's people." Prim says staring up at the ceiling.

"Why?" I ask as I keep on writing.

"Haymitch says people are already looking at you like you're the devil might as well have them think you are and scare the shit out of them." Prim explains.

"Totally I'm going to come up to someone and says 'Hey guy I'm an atheist and I've come to take your soul. Just trust me it's going to be horrible" I joke with her.

Prim laughs at me but agreeing profoundly. I shake my head and continue my work.

I shake my head out of the memory as I come into the kitchen. I scan over the room my eyes landing on Posy. I fight back the giggles at the sudden imagine of her mad as hell and wet. Or better yet her expression if I were to come up to her and say what I told Prim.

"Posy have you seen my sister?" I ask as normally as I can.

"You mean that fat cow? No I don't think I've had the blessing of her presence today, thank the lord." Posy replies faking perfect innocents.

"Remember who you're talking to Posy." I respond just as innocently sweet but with a glare that could kill.

Posy gulps nodding mutely taking a setback. I nod at her in understanding and move out of the kitchen to continue the search in the living room. Maybe Haymitch and Prim are watching sports. Hmm but Prim was never one for sports. She played them but I'm the one who did both. I was the avid sports fan in our family.

The living room is empty and I start to feel a tiny bit of anxiety build up. Where can she be? She can't already know this town no matter how small. I wander through all of the bedrooms finding them all empty. I stride outside walking towards the barn. With each step worry builds higher and higher. I open up the bar to find Peeta shirtless hunched over a hay stack. Not even the sight of the most gorgeous man known to mankind can prevent the soon to be full-fledged panic attack from this paranoia.

"Prim?" I muster my voice strangled in great need of oxygen.

It'd been a long time since I've had to worry about anyone other than myself. It was weird and terrifying. It was possibly horrible for my health. I felt on the brink of fainting.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks turning around at the sound of my voice.

I open my mouth to respond but nothing comes out. I plead with my eyes for him to tell me where she is but he's so completely lost in what I want. He rushes over to me dropping whatever he was working on to be at my side once his eyes meet mine.

"Hey are you okay? Katniss you look pale, almost green. What's wrong?" Peeta pleads with a worry wretched expression.

Great as if one panic attack wasn't enough I may as well give Peeta heart burn too while I'm at it. I shake my head and force myself to focus on my breathing. I continue to take deep breaths as Peeta holds me worried sick.

"Sorry" I whisper once I get my voice back.

I try to take a side step away from him and out of his embrace but he's having none of it. I continue to stay wrapped in his arms as he motions for me to continue with my explanation.

"I woke up and I wanted to find Prim and talk to her about what our plan's gonna be for meeting Stark but I can't find her anywhere. She's not in the kitchen or the living room. She's in none of the bedrooms or even in the barn. I have no idea where she is and I'm freaking out. This is all so new to me. I don't care about anyone ever. I mean like I care but I never lay myself down on my death bed for pure worry" I rant talking faster with each word that spills out of my mouth.

Peeta presses his lips to mine effectively silencing my idiotic rambles. I lightly kiss him back before pulling away.

"Thanks I needed that or well I needed to shut up but I think that's my favorite form of keeping me quite" I joke with him causing him to laugh lightly beside me.

I feel his chest vibrate with his deep chuckle and force myself not to mount him right here because I really need to find Prim before I do have a panic attack.

"Maybe she went to town" Peeta suggests as if picking up on my brain waves.

I nod at his suggestion. It's very possible. Plus with a town so big you can't go anywhere without someone knowing your there.

"Let's check the pub first. I know she's doing well but that's the most likely place she'd go if she went to town." I suggest after taking his thought into consideration.

Peeta nods and throws on his shirt. I feel myself pout at the lack of visible abs. Peeta laughs at my expression before pulling me into another quick peck. He manages to bite my own bottom lip before breaking the list. I make a mental note to return the favor once we find Prim. Peeta and I jump into his truck ridding off.

"You know where else she might be the bakery. She's always loved sweets." I comment as we park in front of the pub which happens to be in front of said bakery.

"Okay, you take the pub I got the bakery." Peeta confirms as we go off in separate directions.

I enter the pub flinging open the double doors. My eyes scan franticly over the entire pub ignoring the petty glares, drunken stares, and weird looks. My eyes finally land on the familiar shiny blonde hair. Prim's back is to me but I know it's her. My entire body sags with relief. I turn to exit the pub and inform Peeta I've found her along with thank him for being amazing when I notice the drunk bear like man in front of her.

I take a step closer intrigued. The closer I get the better I can understand the words shared between the two.

"Hey sexy you have a hot ass, how about we go round back and I can introduce myself to it properly" The bear like man suggests winking and then slaps Prim's ass.

I stride over to wear they stand just as Prim responds.

"Not in your wildest dreams" She spits in his direction slapping him.

The man's eyes look angry and I notice him lift his hand to reach out for Prim when I intervene. No sicko is going to man handle my little sister without being introduced to death. I grab his bear arm and twist is behind himself.

"Hey, what the hell!" The man slurs drunk off his ass.

I tighten my hold on his arm.

"One more move and I bust your arm out of its arm socket." I threaten venom seething through my lips.

The man laughs at my warning and I once again tighten my hold. His laughter is cut short by the pain I'm positive is running through his arm up to his shoulder.

"Do not tempt me. It's always been a dream of mine to make a man cry." I warn my words like steel.

"Well aren't you a feisty thing. There's no need to be jealous, I can fuck both of you." The man offers as if that'd make me immediately set him free.

"Not a chance." I spit and go to snap his arm.

The man must take notice because suddenly his other arm grabs onto my small frame of a body and pulls apart my grip from his arm. He pushes me aside and I take stand in front of him as all my MMA training hits me. He's an easy out already too drunk. However he is strong and big. I'll have to be quick and effective. Every shot has got to count. As I prepare myself to attack I feel movement besides me. I turn and see Prim beside me. She winks at me and in that wink I know she's got my back.

I run head first into the brawl. I throw multiple power punches towards his face in hopes to blind him for Prim to do more vital damage. She understands immediately and sends repeated blows into his stomach weakening him onto his knees. I take advantage and motion for Prim to finish off with a round house kick to his chest to knock him out. A second before her foot make contact with his chest he grabs hold of her foot causing Prim to fall onto the ground.

I catch Prim struggle against him to move her foot from his grasp but he won't let up. I turn back towards the drunken man and calculate my exact move to finish him off. I decided to do the hit Prim was aiming for but focus a little higher for his head. My foot smashes into the side of his head knocking him out old. Prim rips his fingers off her ankle as I check his pulse. Wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life in prison now would I? He checks out to be fine, just out for the count.

I turn towards the bartender and inform him, "He's alright, should be up in an hour. Hopefully next time he'll know better than to mess with sisters."

I glance back at Prim whose sporting a shit eating grin.

"No one fucks with the Rebelle sisters!" She shouts pumping her first into the air.

I laugh at her theatrics.

"Well I know you're not technically a Rebelle anymore but to me you always will be. Kitty Kat didn't die to me, she just got lost." Prim says suddenly very serious.

I smile a sad smile at her at the pang in my heart at hearing my old nick name. Just as I open my mouth to answer her, a loud whistle comes from the front door. Prim and I snap our heads over to the noise to figure out what the commotion is all about. My eyes meet Peeta's and I watch as he takes in the situation. His eyes linger on the knocked out man, the solemn face of Prim's and then his eyes snap back to me and I can't figure out what to read of them. Is he angry, proud, and scared? Oh please don't be scared, too many people have been scared of me before, don't add to the list Peeta. Anything but that.


	19. Chapter 18

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 18:

I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders breaking my eye contact with Peeta. I whip around ready to face my attacker. I was pretty certain that blow to the head would have him out for at least a bit. I may have under estimated his strength. However I didn't under estimate his intelligence, only an idiot would get back up and pick a fight with a person who could end you.

I push away from the arm pulling my fist back ready to release. I freeze my fist just before it makes contact with Gale, who is stupid enough to come up behind me. Well doesn't he have perfect timing, not. One look at his face and I already know what he's playing at. His big blue eyes fake worry along with the rest of his facial expression. Anyone would think he's worried sick about me just by the way he looks but I know him too well.

I've learned to ready him well these past few years, as a means to always be able to jump right into act after act of pretending to be perfect. I've learned to always take in his body language and his expression in his eyes. I no longer need to even glance at Gale however to know he's prepared to scream his lungs out at me.

Gale is mad as hell. He can't conceptualize why I would allow myself to bring this attention to myself. I can tell Gale can't even fabricate how after so many perfect years of living perfectly perfect I, Miss Perfect, would want to be anything but perfect. What he can't, what he never will, what not even I can grasp is that I no longer feel the need to put in any effort into playing the part of Miss Perfect, that I no longer wish to live in perfection.

I lower my clenched fist willing it to unclench. To be honest I may have preferred the drunkard on the floor standing by my side the Gale.

All these fantasies of having Stark back in my life of finally getting the answers that resulted in countless sleepless nights, of experiencing what I'm starting to think is more than just a fatal attraction with Peeta, of being privileged with being part of Prim's life again, they're all so beautiful and I hope with everything in me for them to come true but I already know they won't. I'm walking into the line of fire with my eyes open and my hands bare but I continue to walk knowing fully well it'll only take one bullet to end me.

I wonder briefly where this new found hope, dare I say faith, is coming from. I'm a realist I have been since the day I crossed the California boarder. I promised long ago that the broken naïve little girl who existed in California could stay locked away there. I walked into New York, into a new life as a new person. I refused to be that stupid optimistic young girl.

So why is it that all it took was leaving New York to make my walls crack and threaten to fall? Hope is a dangerous thing. Hope overcomes every emotion; it takes over your body slowly making people believe that there is always hope when truly there is none. I refuse to be one of those people.

I've always kept my feet firmly planted on the ground which is why I can't begin to comprehend why suddenly my head is stuck in the clouds, why my thoughts have been invaded with that evil emotion of hope.

I shake my mind free of the thoughts that bombard it. I cannot allow Gale to sense my mindset has changed any since New York. I know fairly well that no amount of fantasies of happy ever after will matter at the end of the day because at the end of the day I will continue to live the only life I know, the perfect life. Where I will continue to live in perfection becoming a tiny bit more miserable every day.

I return to reality placing an emotionless mask over my face like I've done countless times before. Somewhere in the back of my mind I notice how different it feels, how wrong it feels after feeling more myself than I have in years. I shake off the feeling but I can't help but also notice Prim recognize the shift in my expression, in my mood. I focus in on Gale in order to keep the newly placed mask in its place.

"Katniss baby are you okay?" Gale asks playing the caring boyfriend so very perfectly.

I feel anger build inside of me at the confirmation that I truly am stepping back into perfect world with Gale. It will always come back to the charade of perfection when it comes to Gale.

I try to fend off the anger along with any other feeling that dare bubble to the surface and join Gale in our everlasting play of perfection like I always do. Somewhere in my mind I register how in control of my life this act of perfection has become, how much it truly controls me. All Gale has to do is give me one single look and I know when to turn on the charm, when to be invisible, when to smile and nod like some robot he's programed to perfection, how ironic. I don't to be perfect, I don't care if everyone in this damn town knows I'm not but I know I'll never escape. I am trapped in this play. I am a prisoner for life with no chance of parole.

I snap myself out of my thoughts. I need to stop feeling like some bitter old woman, I chose this life. I traded away any chance of happiness, I cannot complain. I franticly search the pub for Peeta's beautiful grey eyes. I know if I can just lock eyes with him for one second I can find the strength to put on the act. I continue to search for the familiar pair of grey eyes but they aren't anywhere in sight.

I feel Prim bump up next to me. Silently I turn to look at her. With my eyes I ask her where Peeta is. It only takes one look into Prim's green eyes and I know he left. Peeta must have fled when Gale made an appearance.

I acknowledge a horrible clench in the pit of my stomach at the notion behind his absence. When I saw his face, when I locked with my favorite pair of grey eyes just moments ago I remember vividly the torment in his eyes. I can't fathom how Peeta must feel when he is reminded that I am engaged. I can however imagine how much he must hate me when he is reminded. With his history I can't believe he has much sympathy for cheaters.

"Katniss?" Gale repeats snapping me out of my thoughts.

My mind is truly somewhere else at the moment. Gale's voice is laced with fake worry an annoyance at my lack of participation in his performance. I quickly scan my surroundings and notice the crowd gathered around us. At the notion I already know I have no choice but to join in.

"Prim and I are fine, right Prim?" I answer as well as I can as I turn towards Prim for confirmation.

"We're better than fine, I don't have a scratch on me and did you see those skills!" Prim exclaims pumping her fist into the air.

I smile ruefully at Prim before turning to Gale. The crowd that had started to form begins to disperse at the lack of entertainment. Many of them also make a quick exit as they realize Gale presence. I remember Peeta mentioning once that Jackson ranch produces over seventy percent of the towns food product. Peeta explained that people around here commonly backed off from anyone involved with the Jacksons because no one wants trouble from one of the most productive ranches in the town.

When the crowd is mostly gone Gale stops the facade or more like pauses it. He seems to forget Prim standing but a foot away from me when he grips my wrist forcefully pulling me in closer to him.

"What the hell was that?" Gale whispers his voice wirily calm but his eyes scream otherwise.

Prim is still by us but I know she can't hear Gale. She can however definitely see his grip locked around my wrist. I catch a confused look in Prim's eyes as she takes in our strange embrace. This bizarre feeling overcomes me as I watch my sister watch me. I have always been tough one out of the two of us and I can't and will not stand for her to think I'm weak. I refuse to be some weak individual who lets others walk all over her. I will not allow for my little sister to think I am one.

I rip my wrist from his grip ignoring the stinging pain. I don't bother with a glance at my wrist. I can almost feel the light bruise appearing.

"It was me standing up for Prim." I answer just as calm as him and then add, "Was there another way I was supposed to react to my sister getting manhandled by some drunkard?" I ask sarcastically as I step away from him and back into hearing rang of Prim.

Gale stands shocked at my words but quickly cleans his face of any emotion other that perfect calm. It's a cold day when I outright call Gale out on his bullshit. Guess everyone should grab an overcoat because the forecast for tonight is freezing.

"Why don't you head home Darling" I remark sickeningly sweet and loud enough for anyone close by to hear, "I think I'll stay here for a little while, enjoy a few margaritas. You remember how much I enjoy those, don't you?"

I watch as Gale's forehead wrinkles with irritation. He remembers. He knows that story of my life, our life. He remembers when I had first moved to New York, fresh out of my misery in California only to reap the pain in another state. Back then Gale's business had yet to pick up and he had resorted to drown his misery at the bottom of hundreds of bottles. I guess you could say we both drowned, anchoring each other deeper down. It was a dark time for us both but it kills him more to remember a time where perfection wasn't clearly present.

_I gulp down the remains of my third bottle of Jack. Gale is lounging besides me his own bottle in hand._

_"What time is it?" he asks his voice slurred from the alcohol._

_I turn to acknowledge him and then look up to my clock. The numbers blur and mix together too much for me to make anything out of them._

_"It's time for another bottle!" I answer walking into the pantry for another bottle._

_When I return from the pantry Gale has tears stains on his cheeks. It takes me a moment to register what's going on. Gale and I are friends or I guess you could say we kind of are. I mean we got trashed at each other's pads a lot, that's friendship right? However though our entire friendship our emotions, our past, anything other than the present never under any circumstances ever came up. Therefore I'm at a complete lose at what to do._

_"I'd say it's going to be okay but let's be honest nothing can be okay when your sober enough to be crying" I comment trying to lighten the mood._

_"Nothing ever goes right" Gale whispers softly looking up at me._

_He is no longer crying but there's a look in his eyes and I'm too hammered to figure it out._

_"Don't take it too bad, nothing goes right for me either" I reply honestly._

_"But does everyone you know want to disown you for your failure?" He answers bitterly._

_"Pretty much" I say before I can think about it._

_Damn where is my filter? Oh right I'm drunk, guess that means no filter. Gale looks up at me for a second before taking the bottle from my hand and chugging is down. _

_"How bout we swing by Johanna's?" Gale suggests as he becomes bored of moving the bottle in his hands._

_"You know Johanna's always around coke" I comment unsure._

_"Ehh one line won't kill anyone, right?" Gale slurs as he stands slipping slightly._

_I watch as Gale stumbles towards my door without a second glance in my direction through unclear eyes. What did I have to lose, right? I didn't have anything when I left California I sure as hell don't have anything here. I've been telling myself that a lot lately, almost like a chant or motto only every time it makes an appearance into my thoughts something bad always happens._

_I follow behind Gale wordlessly. I'm being paranoid. We stumble through the streets of New York until we reach our destination which honestly I have no idea how we even found it. Johanna's flat is in full party mode as we make our way in. Upon entering I lose sight of Gale in the thong of people almost immediately. _

_I start to feel my paranoia build up again and quickly drown the contents of the first red cup I see. I toss the drink back with ease just as a small palm connects with my cheek in a stinging slap. I step back surprised as my eyes connect with the leggy blonde. I feel my fists clench as I take a step forward. I pull my fist back before releasing it towards the blondes jaw. My years of MMA have always found their way back to me when I've needed them the most. _

_The blonde steps away from me with a look in her eyes that I've never caused in any before, fear. This person is terrified of me and for some twisted reason it made me feel better._

After that day Gale and I's drunk afternoons were more and more sparse. We still spent almost every hour drunk at mine or his house, until Gale's craving for nose candy took over then he'd leave to do his thing while I spent the rest of my day at parties searching for a fight to pick. It was entertaining at the time, something to occupy my mind from all the questions, hate, and loss that still affected me back then. We continued that way for months until Gale decided to trade his addiction of blow for sex with yours truly. After that well one could say its all history.

Gale nods stiffly in my direction before walking out the pub door without a second glance. His back is stiff and I know he's reliving in our shared dark memories. As Gale disappears from our line of vision Prim lets out a squeal of excitement. I turn to her giving her a questioning look. Prim's face is covered by a full blown smile that screams her excitement over our victory against the bear like man has returned full force.

"Now that's what I call ass kicking, damn I haven't seen the Rebelle sisters in action for years. To be honest I never thought we'd fight side by side ever again." Prim exclaims as if the entire Gale fiasco hadn't happened and for that I am grateful.

I may not want to get back or even remember much from my life in California but having Prim on my side is definitely something I've missed. It feels as if I've lived a million lifetimes only to be brought back to one, the happiest one, the lifetime where I fought the entire world with Prim by my side.

Her excitement is a welcome distraction from Gale but it does little to take my mind off of Peeta. Sighing internally I try to push past it and ravel in the good memories of my days of having a partner by my side. Mother never enlisted Prim in MMA like she did me but every day after class I would teach Prim anything I had learned. She's the real born fighter. We use to clear out the entire game room and fight against each other. I'd always win at first easily but after a while Prim started to win some over me. That's one of my most treasured memories with Prim.

"What do you say to a couple of tequila shots?" I suggest raising an eyebrow to Prim.

She smiles at me and turns to give our orders to the bartender. The man serves us our drinks in the next second. I reach for my shot as Prim does the same. We both lift them to click the drinks in a toast.

"To the Rebelle sister may all bastards be warned; we will not back down! Jamais arrêter de se battre" Prim shouts enthusiastically.

I laugh at Prim's words on the outside but inside I hope that they stay true. That from this day on nothing comes between us. I know it's a silly wish, and I know I'll only end up crushed when everything goes back to how it was before but I can't help but wish for it. I miss Prim by my side.

"Jamais arrêter de se battre" I repeat.

I toss my drink back and smile at Prim holding the tears at bay. I keep wishing to be happy when I know I traded my happiness away a long time ago.

* * *

**In search of a "Beta", if interested please PM (private message) me ASAP!**

**- K. Jessica Ramirez**


	20. Chapter 19

Hey guys I just wanted to inform everyone that last night I added a short prologue to the beginning that I thought would bring in more views and it bumped every chapter up one obviously making it seem like there was a new chapter, chapter 18 is not new this is the new chapter. Please forgive me for the inconvenience.

* * *

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 19:

"Hey, three more shots over here!" Prim slurs waving her hands over her head trying to attract the attention of the bartender.

"Prim you've gotta order even amounts of liquor," I tell her as I watch the people around us with mild interest.

"Babe that order was for me, you've got a big enough mouth order your own shit," Prim replies already preparing to down her shots.

I bump my shoulder into hers playfully as I order a bottle of Hennessy. We are well on our way to being drunk beyond belief why not break out the big guns. Go hard or go home, right?

"Go big or go home huh?" Prim voices my thoughts as I pour myself a line of shots.

"It's our way of life," I joke back as I down the first of my victims.

I finish off all three other shots. The hard liquor burns as it slides down my throat. The slight burn in my throat bubbles a few darker memories to the surface of my time with Gale before our relationship but I push them down. It's ironic to think that so many years ago it was my sister's disappearance from my life that finally broke me down and now here I am sitting across from the one and only Primrose Rebelle.

I look up at the thought of my sister. It's weird for Prim not to respond to anything anyone says. I catch a weird look on Prim's face. Her eyes are swirls of shades of different dark emotions. She look hurt but last I checked drunk is the only emotion we were feeling.

I lightly bump my shoulder against hers snapping her back to reality. Tonight is not going to be another brooding depressing night; we've both had enough of those to last a lifetime. Tonight should be drunk smiles tipsy laughs but most of all just being happy, enjoying each other's company and celebrating our small victory over bear like man.

"What's up dear sister of mine?" I ask playfully in hopes to enlighten the turns to look at me for a moment before returning to stare wide eyed at the shot glass in her hand. I watch her twirl it in between her palm looking at it wistfully. She looks lost in old memories. It's evident in her eyes that she's got just as many demons in her closet as I do.

"Alright Prim spit it out you have me all worried now, and Katniss Everdeen does not do worry." I scold lightheartedly.

Prim's blue eyes snap up to meet mine but she doesn't look away as she whispers in a pained voice, "Neither does Isabella Everdeen..."

"Oh Prim," I whisper at the mention of my sisters' greatest demon, our mother.

I remember too painfully vividly how quick everything crumbled when Stark left. I remember how cold the house felt. I remember watching Prim break more apart every single day that our mother refused to speak or even acknowledge her.

I may have live my entire existence after Stark walked out on us pretending to be perfect but Prim; she has had no life in her since the day he walked away. He left and with him he took my best friend, my partner in crime, my everything. I have spent so many years allowing mother to brainwash me into believing Prim chose to be this way and now to look into the eyes of the young girl who meant, who means the world to me and knowing I failed her kills me.

I'm her older sister, her only sibling. I'm the protector yet the second things got tough I ran like a cheetah from hell. I've run for years from every single problem I've ever had. I ran when Prim needed me, I ran away from my family pretending to be something I'm not and trying to convince myself every day that I had no family anymore.

I don't want to run anymore. How is it that I can be so completely calm in any situation yet any situation involving tears or emotions I always run with my tail between my legs? Not this time, Prim needs me, she needs her big sister and I'll be damned if anyone else volunteers for that spot. I'll always be thankful to whoever has always bailed her out of jail and whoever else kept an eye on her while I was away but from now on that job rests on my shoulders. I'm going to start acting like a good sister so maybe I can get a sister in return.

I scoot closer to Prim wrapping my arm around her shoulders. Prim follows me willingly, placing her arms around my waist in a tight embrace. Her head rest on my shoulder, her brown hair sprawled out covering her face but I know she's aching.

"She was always all about 'going big'. She pushed you into being her picture perfect daughter, and I watched her do it. I watched her as she pushed away my only ally while never administering me the option of 'going home' in the theoretical sense. Go big or go home, yet how could you possibly compete with her own idea of perfection come to life in order to 'go big'..." Prim explains into my shoulder with a soft young voice.

Pain flows through me but I push myself to put on a brave front. I run a soothing hand up and down her back as she swallows her sobs. Prim is tough, maybe she really is a Rebelle. I know for a fact that I no longer came close to earning that name just like Stark didn't deserve it. We were both cowards, we ran and in our wake we left a helpless young blue eyed girl who needed us.

"I never understood why Stark left. All I ever tried to focus on was how I was going to make it all better. I tried so hard to make mom happy by doing whatever she wished that along the way I forgot to be happy. I put in so much energy into trying to fill the spot of parental figures for you because I never wanted you to feel as alone as I felt and I failed you anyways." I reply softly struggling to keep the pain from my voice.

Prim tightens her arms around my waist and pulls herself closer to me. I feel small tear drops escape her eyes and fall onto my shoulder before she releases her hold on me and pulls away. I look over at her taking in her facial expression. Her eyes are puffy and red; her heart shaped lips are tear stained. I gently wipe away the next tear as it slides down her cheek offering her a small sad smile.

It's so unbelievable to think that there were so many years of hatred between sisters who once upon a time lived for each other.

"I would see you bend over backwards every single day since Stark left to make Isabella happy. You did it all the time and all I could ever think was, 'ask me to take AP French mom I promise I'll try so hard'. She never asked, no she wouldn't even look at me anymore. It felt like she believed I left with Stark only Stark left us and Isabella left me." Prim says her voice edging on bitterness.

I place my palm on top of hers in an effort to comfort her. Her big blue eyes look up at me and the next second she entwines our fingers and in that moment I'm reminded of so many memories of us running through the forest we called home fingers locked together in a symbol of strength. I have to stop my own tears at the memory of our days of playing superheroes.

"I'd watch you partially kill yourself as you tried to make sure I wasn't going to jump off a bridge. You'd stay up late every time I was out even though you had school, sports, clubs, tutors, and all that other shit in the morning. At first it only bothered me, then it irritated me, and finally it made me angry." Prim tells me staring at the rows of bottles before us as another single tear slides down her face.  
"I've been so angry for so long Kat..." Prim whispers almost to herself.

I watch her wipe away at her tears furiously as a painful sob threatens to make an appearance. I open my mouth to console when I find myself saying aloud something I've never told anyone.

"When Stark left I promised away my happiness for the sake of others. I made one last final deal with the big man upstairs, I gave him full rights to take away my happiness as long as everything became okay with the people I cared about." I inform Prim the words bitter in my mouth.

"I stayed true to my side of the deal, I continued to make Isabella happy, I gave you the space you asked for, I left the only place I ever knew to continue to do both those things. All was well. Sure I had given up my happiness but everything was well with the people I loved, but as time passed on I realized I cared for no one anymore. Somewhere along the line I became this ugly, bitter, power hungry heartless person who lives to succeed." I admit to her.

I can hear my own voice sound tired and bitter as I allow her access to the darkest corners of my mind where just behind them under lock and key are all my personal demons that lie awaiting the day they are granted the tiniest bit of freedom in which they will strike for my throat and end me.

"First of all your beautiful Katniss, always have been. Second you aren't heartless, bitter maybe, power hungry debatable but heartless? Never. You care about things so passionately like I've never seen in anyone before. You dream of changing the world, I know it even if you've never voiced it. I can see the flame in your eyes you not only want to change it but you put in actual effort to do so. You even subject yourself to a makeup less life just to save a couple of bunnies!" Prim resorts giving me an encouraging smile.

I lock eyes with her bright blue ones and I see something in them I haven't seen in years from anyone period. I see admiration, pride, and I see it for me. Prim the girl who quite literally has lived through hell admires me.

"You always see the best in everyone Prim." I mutter to her trying to shrug off the intense look she's giving me.

"Maybe but I love you Katniss and most of all I believe in you. I believe that if anyone could change the world it'd be you because god damn it what Katniss wants Katniss gets. You're my older sister Katniss and for a long time I had come to the conclusion that I had no more family and yet here I am, seated next to the one and only person who ever fought for me even when I was too blind to see it."

I give Prim a watery smile before I turn to fill up two more glasses with liquor that I can't even read anymore from my level of intoxication. I slide one to Prim who looks just as much in need of one as I am. This emotional thing is unusual for both of us that much is easy to spot. I watch Prim stare at me with a questioning look on her face before she pulls out what can only be...her dog tags.

When we were young, a couple of years before Stark left and life was good, I had bought myself and Prim matching pair of engraved dog tags to symbolize loyalty to family. We use to wear them every day. I would have sworn Prim had thrown hers away after all this time but she kept it.

"You kept it...after all these years you kept your dog tags," I say in awe surprise evident in my voice.

Prim smiles at me and for the first time tonight it isn't one that makes me want to bawl my eyes out for hours on end. I reach for my neck and pull out my own dog tags from under my shirt. I stare at the old chain with the dog tags hung on it running my thumb over its imprinted words. I look up at Prim who's staring at me with wide eyes, shock written on her face.

"You kept yours too..." Prim speaks aloud palming her own tags.

Tears start to well up in her eyes and I feel mine following closely behind her lead. After so many years...

"Sisters by chance..." Prim reads off her dog tag.

"Friends by choice." I finish for her.

"I can't believe you kept that all these years," We both comment simultaneously.

On one of the dog tag it reads both our names while the second one holds our special quote, 'Sisters by chance, friends by choice'. We share a teary laugh before Prim signals for me to go first.

"I liked the idea that no matter what happened I still had a sister out there somewhere and even though she may have not ever wanted to see me again we still had the best of times together." I answer smiling softly.

Prim returns my smile before her face transitions into one of deep thought.

"I think that what we both knew we needed, yet denied it to ourselves with the ideology that we didn't deserve it because if one person can just walk right out of our life anyone can. It scared us down to the bone to think the person we need the most could leave us and that at some point we took it upon ourselves to push the other person out of our life." Prim proclaims

"Look at you. One bottle of Hennessey later and you can still manage to talk like Doctor Phil, are you sure you're not the one who went to Princeton?" I comment playfully at her.

"Not in your dreams Everdeen, I'll leave being perfect in your very capable hands," Prim winks at me.

There is silence between us as we truly swallow the words shared between a pair of haunted sisters tonight. At that moment I make an important decision, come whatever life decided to throw my way I will not let anything ruin my relationship with Prim, not again. I won't lose her come this time.

"Let's make a promise right her right now, Rebelle." I propose to her.

Prim meets my eyes and I see my reflection shine in them. I look confident, in charge, and at peace with first real decision in my life.

"What kind of promise Everdeen?" Prim raises an eyebrow smiling at me.

I grab a shot glass and motion for Prim to follow in suit. She does and I raise my glass.

"Until the day hell freezes over may nothing come between us." I toast loudly ignoring the stares our way.

Prim smiles wider and shouts, "Us against the world baby, always and forever!"

We clink out drinks, throwing them back. We both place out glasses down and smile at each other.

"One more thing," I add feeling the haziness start to kick in full force.

"What's that?" Prim asks.

"We decided to give Stark a chance to explain, we deserve at least an explanation."

Prim stays quite as hours go by just watching me. Okay maybe not hours but I'm hammered it feels like centuries to me! In the next second Prim lifts the corner of her lip in a slight smile.

"I'll face any demon as long as I've got you by my side Everdeen." Prim finally answers.

"Right back at cha Rebelle," I reply a smile the size of Texas covering my face.

Prim turns to order two more bottles and I try to collect my thoughts. Maybe I never get my happy ever after with a man like Peeta and maybe I never stand up to mother, but I know I can live with anything as long as I've finally got my partner back at my side after years of absence.

Prim returns with the two bottles and hands me one. I uncap it as she does the same.

"No more tears big sister, only laughter from here on out!" Prim promises as she takes a hearty swing of her bottle.

"Wouldn't want it any other way little sister," I smile ruffling her hair and chug down my own bottle.

I place the bottle down almost a quarter of the way gone and turn towards Prim.

"Nights still young Rebelle what do you say to making it a memorable one?" I offer her not able to wipe away the huge smile covering my face.

Prim looks at me as if pondering my request.

"Any night is memorable if it's spent in my company," Prim teases playfully.

I laugh and she joins me. We both stand and start to walk, okay stumble towards were we begin to sway to the music. We're laughing and stumbling all over the place but hey at least we not spilling drinks! We're classy drunkards thank you very much.

"I don't like Gale," Prim voices out of nowhere not even looking at me as she says so.

Huh?" I reply stupidly thinking I've heard wrong.

"Gale, your fiancé I don't like him. There's just something about him, it rubs me the wrong way." Prim explains as she continues to dance absent mindedly to the fact that I've stopped dancing.

"Well he's my future husband Prim," I reply as if it were a proper answer.

"I prefer Peeta much more," Prim admits still dancing.

I stare at her dancing through heavy eyes. My mind wander back to my favorite pair of blue eyes, where is he now? Is he wondering about me too? I miss him and I feel something intense but I know I hold no right to so I brush off the overwhelming feeling.

"Me too" I whisper to myself.


	21. Chapter 21

Ace High by K. Jessica Ramirez

Chapter 20:

"Katniss...Kat? Kitty Kat!" An obnoxiously loud female voice screams causing me to clutch my head in physical pain.

I hold my head in my arms in an effort to block out the deafening voice. I must be pretty hung over to be in this much pain over a voice; however in my defense whoever is speaking sounds like a dying whale. My parched throat, pounding head, and sudden dizziness further confirm my thoughts. I'm suffering the most common effects that come with the wretched effect of over drinking the night before. I sluggishly swing my arm out at the annoying whale like voice that I have now registered as my beloved but devilish sister.

Missing her completely my arm hits a wooden side table. I retract my arm rubbing it. Only then do I realize that James' bedroom holds no bedside tables. I spring up animated by my apprehension.

"Where are we?" I ask, my eyes wide as I take in the unfamiliar scenery surrounding me.

"I've been freaking out about where the hell we are for the last," She stops her rant to glance at her phone, "half hour while you keep sleeping, like you're sleeping beauty or something! Wake up princess, we've been kidnaped"

"Prim calm down, I'm sure if we were kidnaped we'd be a tiny bit more restrained. We seem free to come and go little sister, even if it were just from this window." I answer automatically.

My eyes jet around the unfamiliar room. I feel my heart beat quicken to a rate it hasn't pulsed ever. I spin around to face Prim looking for any harm done to her; however she not only looks fine but even a hundred times calmer than I. Wonderful I, Katniss White, has now inherited a type of paranoia. I eye Prim's dog tags lying atop of her shirt and a memory springs to the surface of last night's events.

My heart pounds a little faster. Last night I made up with my only sister over a fugue we've had for years. I finally heard her story and she heard mine and for a tiny bit I almost felt like maybe I'm not alone. Flashes of our time together last night surface from the deep circumference of my mind. I take a noticeable protective step towards my sister.

"Prim, where the hell are we..." I ask slowly.

"Finally some sensible reply none of this looking around like a crazy person and sleeping like a damn rock!" Prim replies sardonically.

"Now is not the time to be an ass Primrose." I scold halfhearted as I continue rack my mind for the end of our night last night.

The room is enclosed with silence that can only procure me to believe Prim shares identical thoughts; how did we end up here, but more importantly where is here? We couldn't have gotten past drunk and somehow managed to end up at Stark's house right? I can't think of anyone else in this state who might allow two strange drunk ladies to spend the night, which brings me back to my first question.

"Prim what happen-" My question is cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps.

The person makes no move to hide its approach as it continues to walk closer nosily. I turn to catch Prim's eyes, her dog tag glistens in the sun for just a moment and in that moment I know I have my sister back just like she has mine.

I nod at her and she returns it. Whoever is behind this door better hope they've never so much as conjured up a single negative thought towards the Rebelle sisters. I inch towards the door timing myself to open it just before the person reaches for the door knob in a strategy to catch said person by surprise. A wise person once said, "As soon as the fear approaches near, attack and destroy it..."

I throw open the wooden door facing my attacker. Without a second thought I wind my fist back allowing it to spring forward onto the strangers face. I prepare to send another blow to the withering person when Prim's screams capture my attention.

"Kitty Kat no, it's Peeta!" Prim screeches halting me mid punch.

I drop my arm instantly.

"Oh fuck, Peeta!" I drop to my knees beside him instantaneously looking him over for excessive pain.

I am by no means bragging when I say I throw a mean punch, okay maybe a bit but I'm not exaggerating. Peeta's gorgeous chuckle, of which I have come to love, fills the room. My worry only increases by his deliriousness.

"Oh great I've literally knocked the sense out of you!" I rant to myself seeing as he's gone to lala land.

"Katniss I'm fine I'm only laughing because you seemed utterly wretched with worry, it was only a punch darlin'. I know I've got a handsome face but there's no need to go worrying yourself about any damage done to it. There won't even be a scratch and if by some mystical weirdness it does, it will only work in my favor as a battle scar." Peeta jokes lightheartedly.

"Ladies love the battle scars." He winks at Prim playfully.

She laughs at him before making a point of exiting the room. I mentally send her a thank you. I know I'm an engaged woman, even if it may be that I am promised to a loveless marriage, I'm pretty sure I still shouldn't be aching for every moment alone with this beautiful man I can't help but fantasize about.

"You're such a jerk you know that?" I remark playfully slapping his chest.

He captures hold of my hands keeping them firmly planted on his chest for a moment.

"I know." He answers, his flawless smile glowing powerfully enough to power all the city lights back home.

I dumbly nod at him at a loss for words due to his incredible being. I won't say I love him just yet but I will admit there isn't a more attractive man I could ever meet.

"You know," Peeta starts caressing my newly tanned cheek with affection, "the woman I meet at that airport a while back is so very completely different from the woman I see standing before me and I wonder if these woman are the same or if they hold two different personas" He continues as if in his own world.

"Huh?" I reply intelligently to his complex but somehow beautiful words.

Peeta's smiles at me shaking his head as if to free himself from his own words, where deep thoughts drown him. He slips a limp strand of brown hair behind my ear.

"I haven't seen you as happy as you are this morning then I ever have."

I know he means this as sweet and tenderly as possible because he is of an amiable nature but something about his words ticks me the wrong way. Something in me wants to proclaim that he hasn't known me long or that he knows nothing of my emotions but another part, the stronger and more sensible part, tells me to shut up and just enjoy the man's honest words.

I haven't felt happiness this genuine for many years. One would believe my fiancé, my work, or even my achievements would bring forth this happiness however this has never been the case.

"I spent so many years looking for a family that was gone that I never thought I could make peace with the parts of the people who were left." I answer both myself and him dejectedly.

"You are all kinds of fucked up Katniss..." Peeta comments with a sigh.

I turn to catch his eye, "I know" I sigh.

"But I believe that makes your all kinds of strong, kind, and wise."

I turn to fully look at this man. Could fate really be so torturous as to condemn me to my own destruction by allowing me sight to a man I could never have, one whom understands the crestfallen of my blue story.

I sigh again, "What are we doing Peeta?"

"Chancing fate..." He speaks his own voice lost in thought.

"Maybe fate shouldn't be tempered with." I suggest stubbornly.

"Maybe city woman should learn to trust country men on the subject of fate" Peeta says all seriousness gone from our conversation.

I laugh at his childishness, "Come on, let's go before Prim thinks I've boned the cowboy; God forbid it!" I answer playfully.

He bumps his shoulder against mine with equal playfulness. I smile up at him looking deeply into his blue eyes as if he were God himself. Some people say everyone needs to believe in something however I've never been a women of much faith but I will tell you if I believe in anything I believe in the kindness of those blue eyes that enchant my goodwill.

We round into the kitchen to see Prim standing by the kitchen counter looking utmost uncomfortable as a mop of curly brown hair sits before her watching her with young curious eyes.

"You Kitty Kat's sister?" Peeta's two year old son asks my sister.

"Yeah..." Prim responds still uncomfortable.

"You no look alike, like papa and me." Little J's young voice comments adorably as he crinkles his forehead in confusion.

A small chuckle escapes my mouth at the situation. I never knew Prim felt uncomfortable around children but it's definitely a sight to behold, hilarious wouldn't be sufficient.

"Oh thank god!" Prim exclaims slouching from her stick straight position.

I chuckle at my sisters antics before turn towards my favorite two year old.

"J!" I exclaim crouching down to catch his fly form as he throws himself into my open arms.

I swing him around crushing him tightly against my chest.

"No breath!" J complains.

I chuckle ruffling his gorgeous head full of curls as I set him down.

"How you been handsome, long time no see."

"Good, Mommy is going to Florida with Ben for a week and she drop me off last night right before daddy went to get you. You was funny last night, kept calling daddy gorgeous and me his wittle twin." J over informs me in his cute baby voice.

"Oh that's not good..." I mutter in a strained voice, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Speaking of which, sorry about ambushing you," Prim said to Peeta.

As I continue to play with little J. I watch as Peeta shrugs off her apology.

"Hey J, why don't you go show Prim around the house?" I suggest in hopes of getting some free time with Peeta as to fill in the blanks of my memory of last night.

Prim gives me a short glare as I send her off with J. Her glare is masked with fake enthusiasm and a level of comfortableness as she follows closely behind the more than excited two year old. As the two depart the room leaving Peeta and I alone for the second time today.

"What's the deal with J's mom? Isn't she obligated to hold custody of J till the weekend?" I question carefully.

Peeta sighs as he takes a seat to the table. I follow his actions, taking a seat before his.

"Stacy's been acting pretty aloof lately, she hadn't brought Jessie over last weekend and now she's dropped this trip on me. It's not that I mind having Jessie over, it's just that I hate having to deal with her teenage behavior." Peeta confesses.

I place a comforting arm on his shoulder, shooting him a small smile. A comfortable silence fills the room. Prim walks back into the room, absent of the bouncing child.

"What happened with J?" I ask Prim as takes the seat beside me.

"I convinced the little brat to watch some TV." She answers me before turning towards Peeta.

"No offense Peeta, you've got a great kid his species are just not my thing." Prim continues with an awkward half shrug.

I laugh at my sister, "His species? Prim I'm pretty certain they're humans just like us."

"No they are demons, trust me." Prim says seriously.

Peeta and I laugh in harmony at my sister's newly revealed fear. This could be useful in the future.

"Anyways onto the topic of fun stuff, you must inform us of our arrival in your lovely home." Prim changes the subject speaking in a British and proper accent that causes Peeta and I to laugh again.

As Peeta's laugh dies down along with mine Prim and I give our full attention, well as much attention as a hung over person can give, to Peeta. He eyes us mildly confused.

"You don't remember?" Peeta says a worried looks etched on his face.

Prim and I lock eyes because of Peeta's worried look. Please tell me we didn't get arrested, go streaking, or worse pull a "Hangover" like the movie!

"Well I brought you both into my room and we...you know" Peeta reveals.

"Oh my gosh..." I spit out my eyes wide as I stare at Prim and then back to Peeta.

Just as my eyes lock onto Peeta he bursts out laughing. That little liar! I send dagger in his direction.

"Not funny." I mutter scowling.

Prim however finds it hilarious and bursts out laughing alongside him.

"Oh come on doll it was pretty funny." Peeta persuades.

My scowl deepens and they both stop laughing.

"Okay okay I'll tell you the truth no need to be sour darling." Peeta compromises pulling his hands up in the universal signal for surrender.

"I expect you both remember getting extremely drunk, am I right?"

"Duh, what we don't remember is coming home with you." Prim answers.

"Oh well that's simple Katniss called me."

"Oh oka-I what!" I screech.

Please I beg of you oh mighty Santa Clause please tell me I didn't make a fool of myself last night in front of this creature the Easter Bunny himself wouldn't give up for all the candy in the world!

"Okay well you didn't literally call me; you butt did." Peeta explains.

I look at him with confusion etched all over my face, giving him my best what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"You know for someone so brilliant you sure don't know much" Peeta comments playfully.

I chose to ignore his comment and allow him to speak.

"Anyways you accidently butt dialed me and all I heard was music at first and I was going to hang up but then I heard you and Prim talking about me."

Dear Santa,

I might just not leave you any cookies this year!

Thanks for nothing

- Katniss White

I burry my head in my hands to cover my blush. At Peeta's words I remember everything. I remember Prim admitting she likes him better than James, me agreeing, arriving at Peeta's house, seeing J and telling him a million embarrassing things about him and his father.

Oh gosh I could just die of embarrassment right now.

"I remember now, oh gosh we were wasted!" Prim proclaims.


End file.
